Outcasts
by L'autreAmour
Summary: Saebyl Waters is a bastard Targaryen, always being used as a pawn in other people's games. When she grows tired of being manipulated and speaks out of turn, she is forced to run from King's Landing, taking the King's loyal dog with her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Game of Thrones ****fan fiction, it will follow the plot of the TV show for the most part with the obvious exception of my own character being added. I hope that there's some thing slightly original here and that people enjoy it.**

**Please feel free to leave reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, also, flattery is extra welcome...**

* * *

She was a dead woman, Queen Cersei had sentenced her. There was a war raging beyond the walls of this room where so many of the courts women had found refuge in, but win or loose, she was a dead woman. Saebyl Waters, sat in the corner of the room as she watched her queen drink herself into a stupor, and tried to maintain a calm exterior. Her mind was racing, trying to figure a way to survive this battle.

She always had a tendency to run her mouth. Most of the time people found her clever and amusing but she had pushed one inch too far with Cersei Lannister. Saebyl had made a crack about Joffrey on the battlefield, which made the Queen only see red. She had yanked her by her curly white blonde hair and hissed that if the Lannisters lost this battle, she prayed that she would be able to see the invading soldiers rape and murder her, and if they won, she'll find a punishment more suitable.

She had to run, there was no other option. To where, she had no clue, and how, that was even more of a stretch. She had come straight from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing. A cushioned life is what she lead. She spent her days gabbing, plaiting the ladies beautiful hair into fashionable styles and eating luxurious meals. An uncertain, uncomfortable life never suited her.

* * *

Her mother, Maebyl, always had a plan. She served Lord Tywin Lannister as hand of the King at Kings Landing. She was a smart woman and kept to herself, but quickly learned her Lords behaviours and how to manipulate them to gain his favour. She managed to do this all while carrying a bastard Targaryen child. Saebyl was never told who her father was but her mother made sure to let her know that if the Targaryens had survived, he would of restored her name but now she was forever cursed with the surname of Waters and the title of Bastard.

When Tywin resigned his post as Hand of the King, Saebyl's mother went back to Casterly Rock with him, where she gave birth. Sae was raised to become a proper lady of court, in hopes that she'd return to King's Landing to be in the Queen's entourage. That was before Saebyl caught Tywin Lannister's eye.

A charismatic and stunning young woman, Saebyl Waters was the talk of Casterly Rock. Bewitching all people that came into her path, she finally caught the attention of the Lord on one fine summer's day. Her mother had never anticipated the possibility of Tywin noticing her daughter but if anyone were to even chip at that icy exterior it would be her.

"I noticed you chatting to Tywin Lannister today." Mae said to her daughter as she brushed out her long out of control silvery hair.

"Of course you did, nothing I ever do is a secret to you." She replied with a laugh.

"He stares at you."

"Of course he does. All the men do. They're so obvious." Saebyl stared vainly into the mirror.

"Your going to seduce him." She informed her daughter bluntly.

"What? Mother, I think you've had one too many glasses of wine." She looked round to her mother to see her stern expression. She rolled her eyes. "Mother, everyone knows that man's heart was buried with his wife's corpse."

"He seems to have taken an interest in you. I don't know how you do it but you've got the entire court of Casterly Rock wrapped around your finger."

"He's a man, he just wants some where to stick his prick."

"And you're going to be the place he puts it."

"Mother! You're whoring me out now? Is that what I am to you?" She stood suddenly to face her mother who still towered over her petite frame.

"You're telling me that you are a pure and just young woman? That if I wandered down to that inn there wouldn't be a certain sell sword pining after you and writing bawdy poetry?" She replied puffing out her chest. Her daughter glared back at her.

"It's a stupid idea mother, I won't do it." She changed the subject as she sat back in front of the mirror and resumed combing her own curly locks.

"You will cast your little spell on him and have his bastard son." Maebyl told her daughter as simply as asking her to fetch water.

"A bastard son? Why would I ever do that?" Her jaw was hanging open. She knew the trials and tribulations of being a bastard.

"Jaime cannot have Casterly Rock, he is a knight and took certain vows, Cersei's son will be king and there is no way in seven hells that Tywin Lannister will ever give it to Tyrion. He's running low on options. If you give him a healthy Lannister boy, that he recognizes..." She gave a mischievous grin.

A million thoughts rushed through Saebyl's mind. How could she, a bastard, willingly let another be born but if her mother's plan went smoothly, they would have Casterly Rock. Her son would be a Lannister, one of the most respected names in the land. She would be set for life, and Tywin Lannister was an old soldier, surely he'd die soon. She stared at herself in the mirror and contemplated all possible scenarios.

"Will I get new clothes?" Her mother smiled broadly and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and Saebyl. I never intended this story to have so much to do in Kings Landing but it didn't seem right otherwise and I kept getting ideas. I struggle with rushing stories in fear I will grow bored with them. I hope I can finish this one!**

**Reviews always help that! Keeps me motivated. Thanks!**

* * *

She had done it. Casterly Rock was as good as hers, her insurance policy was growing steadily in her womb. It was noticeable now, her mother told her that less then two months and she will greet her son.

"Soon you will be able to meet your little lion." Maebyl said proudly, combing out her daughter's wild locks. They seemed to have only grown curlier since falling with child. The wild untamed curls were the only thing she had passed down to her.

"He will be a dragon, like his mother. I can feel it." Saebyl pressed a hand to where the child raged within her.

"Do not say such things. Especially around your Lord."

"Do I look stupid to you, mother?" She looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired, the child was very active, there were dark circles under her eyes that she took a concerned effort into hiding. She had to hold Tywin's feeble interest and being heavy with child and looking sorry for yourself was not the way to go about that. When she had found out she was pregnant, she had almost considered going to the nearest brothel and asking what they do in situations like this, but her mother had ratted her out before she got the chance.

Tywin's reaction to the news was not exactly how she would of imagined the father of her child would give her. She'd always imagined it to be a happy moment, where her husband would pick her up and kiss her and run down the streets proclaiming the news. No, Tywin's reaction was like they had given him another horde of soldiers to use at his command. Triumph, like he had another pawn in his game or back up plan and it had scared Saebyl.

Though she and her mother got considerably better accommodations and quite generous gifts from him. She was the only thing people gossiped about, the child's heritage was no secret. Now she was getting some hateful rumours spread about her, witchcraft was one of the many speculations had on how she kept the Stone Lions interest.

She was not used to being hated. She had only ever been loved, and if someone had a problem with her, it was so mild that it was never brought up. These days though, her name and treason were becoming uncomfortably synonymous. Though Tywin reassured her that her fears were groundless, stating that if she was a traitor, he'd personally pull her child from her and drown it in the sea. The whispers only grew louder and harder to ignore as her midsection became more distended.

She walked down an empty corridor on the way back to her chambers, late one evening. When she heard a shuffling noise behind her, it was already too late. A tall, thin man in a hood grabbed her from behind and pressed a knife to her neck.

"Now, now, don't scream, little lady. Don't want to be waking up the old Lion now do we?" The stranger taunted.

"Let me go, what ever they're paying you, Tywin will pay double." She said in a panicked whisper.

"It's not the money I'm after sweet thing, it's your little cub. We can't have any more lions roaming around." He cooed in her ear in a sickly sweet way.

"My son is no lion." She growled at him.

"I think he is, pet or else I've got the wrong whore."

"No, you've got the right one but my son is a dragon and you've just attacked his mother." She took the brief second the attacker needed to think about her statement to stomp hard on his foot, push him off her and yell for the guards. She ran but he was quick, he leaped at her causing her to fall hard to the ground, hitting stomach then head on the stone floor.

When she woke, she knew something bad had happened after she was knocked out. There was a throbbing pain in her head, abdomen and parts beyond. She felt her stomach, it was considerably smaller then before.

"My baby-" She managed to gasp out. The Maester shook his head sadly and that was all Saebyl needed to know. She wailed uncontrollably. Everyone left her to it. Her mother came to visit her, and held her for the longest time, trying to console her.

"My poor, poor child. What do you need?" Maebyl said brushing the tangled mess of hair from her distraught daughters face. She had finally stopped crying after nearly two full days.

"The man that murdered my son, did they catch him?" She asked in a faltering voice.

"Yes, they have him in the prisons now, they are going to hang him." Her mother informed her. Saebyl shook her head and shifted to get out of bed. "No, lie down, you need to recover your strength."

"Fuck my strength, I need to see Tywin. I need to see that man. I need to see a blacksmith." Her voice was stronger now. She winced as she got out of bed but she could stand with tolerable pain. Her mother obeyed her and helped her into a robe and to Tywin Lannister's chambers.

He was pouring over maps when she stormed into his quarters, her hair mussed, her eyes blood shot but steely. He looked mildly surprised that she was out of bed so soon.

"Where is the man who took my son from me?" She neglected all the proper curtsies.

"He's rotting in a cell until I have time to go hang him over the front gates." Tywin responded in almost a bored tone of voice.

"Not good enough." She punched her fist onto the table.

"What would you have me do, then?" He growled back at her.

"A hanging is too quick for him. Let me decide his fate, I promise my lord, he will pay for what he has done." There was a stern, unwavering look in her eye that could only come from a woman robbed of her chance to become a mother.

* * *

Her bags and trunk were packed, they were headed to Kings Landing to visit Tywin's children. John Arryn, the King's Hand, had just died, Tywin thought that being former Hand of the King he could lend some assistance or at least that's what he told Saebyl. As they rode through the gates of Casterly Rock, she stared up at the man who had killed her son.

She had requested the blacksmith make a contraption that secured him firmly in place but kept him alive and looking only forward. Then she requested that someone find out if he had a wife or children, and he did. His ugly little wife was brought in chains before Tywin, Saebyl and her son's assassin. The little wife was gutted before him and stuck on a spike, while the man was strapped into the contraption that had been rigged up. He was kept alive and forced to watch his wife's corpse rot. She whispered to the murderer, "You've woken this dragon, I want you to feel my pain.".

It was a long journey, especially for her still recuperating body. Riding horse back was nearly unbearable and riding in a carriage with a bunch of old ninnies that would paw around the subject of her dead child was even more painful. Saebyl kept her composure in spite of all these things, she appropriately wore black the entire journey but had found her old talents in being the centre of attention. Moping wouldn't give her another son.

The entire way she wondered why in seven hells she went on this trip. Tywin has requested she join him and her mother insisted that she go. Maebyl had stayed behind, told her daughter it was time she became her own woman and forge her way in the world. Now, she sat atop a horse, wanting to cry from the pain of it all, riding towards a foreign place with a man who could be her grandfather.

Though on arrival, life in the capital made that trip worth while, she now regretted not wanting to come and grumbling about it on the way here. There were so many other things to do in court, so many interesting people, so much wine and food. She ate and drank the days away with her new companions. It was even better when the Royal family rode north, the castle seemed so empty, she explored without fear, no Cersei Lannister breathing down her neck.

King Robert had decided to make some man from the North his Hand. It was no concern to Sae, she was more concerned about keeping Tywin's fancy. He had been cold to her the entire trip, and when she had forced to turn him away at her chambers because the Maester did not think it prudent for her to lay with anyone yet, it only resulted in an icier wall than the one that kept the wildlings out.

"I'm leaving back for Casterly Rock, tomorrow." Tywin announced to Saebyl when she was summoned to his chambers. She had worn her most beautiful dress in order to please him again, she had finally been given a clean bill of health.

"Oh, very well, I'll have my things packed straight away, my Lord." She curtsied briskly, surprised by the news. They were scheduled to stay at least another fort night.

"No, I am leaving for Casterly Rock, you are staying here." Her poured over his paper work and didn't look up at her. He didn't see her shoulders visibly slump at the news.

"My Lord?" She treaded these waters delicately.

"You heard me. You will stay here and be a lady in waiting for my daughter." Anger swelled up deep inside her but she bit her tongue.

"Have I done something wrong, my Lord?" She valiantly tried to temper her voice.

"No, it is just best if you stay here." He still didn't look at her. The was a heavy pause in the conversation, while a million responses rushed through Saebyl's head. She knew that tone in his voice, he was not to be toyed with at the moment. His stubborn mind was set and there was no amount of flirtations or lewd acts that could change it now.

"As you wish." She curtsied again and left the room, running to her chambers, tears flooding down her face. She had lost and now she was stuck in here with strangers, a Queen who hated her, her mother days away, no one to counsel her, and absolutely no one to trust.

* * *

The Queen was even worse then she had imagined. She did not take well to her father's mistress being in her court. For the first few weeks, she took to making passive aggressive remarks about everything, from her distinctly Targareyn looks, her last name of Waters, and her place in Tywin's bed. When Cersei found that her new handmaiden could easily deflect these remarks, and still manage to make the other ladies laugh, the Queen decided to freeze her out. All of the Queen's court dare not even make eye contact with her, no matter even share a few words. It was torture, Sae's natural inclination to be a social butterfly was squashed.

The only person that only showed her any amount of kindness, was Joffrey's guard, the Hound. When the queen had belittled her with task of carrying a cask of wine to her chambers, she tried valiantly, she had managed to push it to the stairs but couldn't get a grip to lift it up. She sat on the cask and cried, thinking she had finally been broken by the horrid queen.

"Why does the little bird cry?"A rusty voice broke the silence. Saebyl nearly leapt out of her skin, she thought for sure she had been alone.

"I'm not crying." She lied pathetically, sniffling and wiping her eyes on her dress.

"I'm not stupid, girl." The Hound came into her view. How he snuck up on her with that heavy armour on, she didn't know.

"It's the Queen, she's awful to me. Wish I could just, ugh, she wouldn't be saying these things to me if..." she stamped her foot on the ground. "That stupid cu-"

"Shut it, girl. Do you think we are alone down here? All these walls have ears and worse yet, spiders. Do not give them more ammunition. Come." He forced her off the small barrel and tucked it under one arm while guiding her back up the stairs. When they reached the Queen's chambers, Sae stopped, collected her self and turned to her rescuer.

"Thank you, ser." She bowed her head low, and gave him a brilliant smile. The Hound shifted uncomfortably in his boots.

"It is not 'ser'" He grumbled. If she had not been so despondent earlier, she would have revelled more so in how uneasy she made him.

"Apologies." Her smile turned impish as she turned and allowed him to follow her into the room, adding extra sway in her hips.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are enjoying this! I would love more reviews please! Let me know how I'm doing!**

**Here comes some Sansa!**

* * *

Some how through some miracle, Saebyl managed to get herself in as Lady Sansa's handmaiden. Cersei had thought that she would spy on the little northern girl for her, make sure she doesn't do anything foolish or speak to her father, Eddard Stark, who was imprisoned for treason. She had no intention of giving Cersei any information even if she heard any but there wasn't much to report, the girl was too terrified to leave her chambers and barely spoke a word unless spoken to. Regardless of the Stark's situation, Sae was happy, and thanked the gods, old and new.

Sansa was a sweet girl, even if she was betrothed to the most awful boy in the whole realm. She was kind to Sae, and that's all that had mattered, she could finally relax. Saebyl got the chance to return to her first love, books. There were millions of tomes in Kings Landing, and Sansa allowed her to read to her hearts content when they sat in the comfort of her chambers. There she could run off to far off places, with noble knights and dashing princes, someone who would come rescue her.

"Why do you read so much?" Sansa finally asked, looking up from her sewing.

"Because I lack the talent with the needle and thread, my Lady." She smiled up from her book.

"That's not true, I've seen your stitching, it's just fine. It's just, I've never seen a lady read as much as you, I was just curious, I'm sorry." The Stark girl turned back to her work, flushed with colour.

"Do not apologize to me, My Lady." Sae closed her book. "I read because it is more preferable to facing the realities of this world and the world in the tomes is much more romantic than this drudgery we face every day. Do you think they write novels about ladies and their needle work, or their attention to detail? History focuses on women of great beauty, or great strength, or even sometime those of utmost loyalty to their husbands. I read because my name will not be remembered in a book like this, not some bastard daughter of a Targaryen, but it's nice to imagine it might." She sighed heavily, but swiftly changed to a smile at the sad look on Sansa beautiful face. "It is not so sad, My Lady. Your name will be ever remembered. Queen Sansa, the most beautiful and kind."

"Queen Sansa, daughter of a traitor." She frowned at her work, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. Her handmaiden rushed to her side.

"Oh sweet girl, do not cry. I did not mean to make you cry." The blond knelt in front of the young girl. "We have to be strong. I know what it's like to be abandoned in this city."

"I've heard that you were Tywin Lannister's-" The child hesitated on the word. She pushed back tears and tried to change the subject of recent transgressions against her family.

"Mistress." Sae substituted.

"Mistress," she replied unconvinced, "is it true?"

"Unfortunately." The handmaiden nodded sadly, taking a seat on a near by stool. "He abandoned me here, without my mother, or any of my friends. It was right before you arrived here"

"He left you with the Queen?"

"Yes, and she was not too pleased with my presence. She did everything, besides actually throwing me in the dungeons, to make my life miserable."

"I don't know how you could do it. She's an awful woman." She whispered.

"Yes, she is but you've got to be strong, My Lady. Easier said then done, I'm afraid but you have to believe in yourself. Try to find someone you can trust."

"Like you?" The future queen raised her eyebrows, Sae gave her a smile.

"Like me. I promise to always help you, should you so need. I am at your service." She grabbed the girl's hand and tried to give her a reassuring look.

"Can I ask one other thing?" Sansa asked timidly.

"What ever you wish, my Lady."

"Is it true that you carried Tywin's child?" Saebyl went white and rigid. She did her best every day not to think of her little dragon. A rap on the door extinguished their conversation.

Joffrey flounced in, with his Hound at his heels, he looked like a small child who had been given his own pony. Sansa's face reflected the opposite. Pale and lifeless, she looked at her betrothed with sad red eyes.

"My Lady, it's time for us to go." He held his arm out for her to take. "You can return to my grandfather's whore afterwards." Sae wanted to slap the shit eating grin off his face. While she and the Hound stood aside to let the couple move through the door, she grabbed his arm before he could follow.

"Watch her, what ever happens out there, please." Sae pleaded looking up to Sandor's scarred visage. The curt nod she got was enough for her to release her death grip over the towering man.

She watched The Hound stalk after the young couple before closing the door. She pressed her back against it and slid to the floor where she allowed herself to cry for only a minute over the memory of her child and her abandonment in King's Landing. Picking herself off the floor, she tidied the room and sent for Sansa's favourite lemon cakes and a fresh bouquet of flowers, preparing for the worst when Sansa returned.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared her for what had actually happened. Sae had it on good authority that Lord Eddard Stark would be granted pardon and allowed to live out his days on the Wall. She anticipated Sansa being distraught over never seeing her father again and him leaving in infamy, but not this.

When she was brought back to her chambers, the news had already circulated. Ned Stark's head was being impaled on a spike for the castle walls. The poor girl was white as a ghost, eyes blood shot and puffy. There was nothing that could be said or done to help the dismal girl. Saebyl just held her and allowed her to cry when she needed, so be sung to, or just was in her presence.

It was late in the night when Sansa hiccuped and finally croaked out, "You never answered me."

"Answered what, sweet girl?" Sae asked, stroking little lady's auburn hair. She no longer felt like a handmaiden, more an older sister.

"If you carried Tywin Lannister's bastard." Her voice was wavering and weak.

"Oh, my Lady, you don't want to hear about that." The bastard Targaryen responded.

"Please?" Those glassy blood shot eyes turned up at her, and she returned a sad smile.

"It is not a happy tale." Saebyl warned.

"I am in no mood for happy tales." Sansa said, turning her head to rest back onto her handmaiden's lap.

She resumed untangling the Tully locks with her fingers and sighed. "I did carry his child. I don't know how, exactly, but I managed to get that Stone Lion's attention. My mother forced me into it, saying that Jaime can't have Casterly Rock and there was no way that Tywin would give it to Tyrion. So..." Sae bit her lip, she had never told this story to anyone. "People didn't like me, not when they began to notice my belly. I got called terrible names but none of it mattered because I had my little dragon."

"Dragon?" Sansa's brow arched.

"Yes, that's what I called him in private. I knew he was like me, fierce and thrashing. In public, he was the little bastard lion but I knew better, he would be destined for great things." Sae's breath hitched in her throat, it never grew easier to think about it. "I didn't expect to love the child like I did. I tried to think of it as an investment for my future, that one day I will marry a man I love and he will give me the children I wanted, but it's impossible. Even though I had no feelings towards Tywin, some days I was repulsed by him, even hated him, but I loved the little creature growing inside me."

"I am to have Joffrey's children." Sansa said morosely.

"Yes, but they will be a beacon of light in an otherwise dark world, you mark my words. I think even our horrid queen would agree." She grasped the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"Then what happened? Where is your child now?"

"Dead, my child is dead. It never even lived. I was attacked in the night, making my way from my chamber's to Lord Tywin's. I-" Her lip trembled terribly at the the memory. "I don't remember much, but I just know that my child is gone." The tears were forcibly suppressed as Saebyl caught her breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Sansa mumbled.

"Not many people do know. Can I tell you an even worse thing? I am certain it was the Queen's doing." She confessed out loud. Often she lay in bed at night and think it but it was different giving it an actual voice. There was a long silence, long enough to have Sae doubt if she should of ever said anything.

"I am certain too." The young Stark girl finally sat up and looked her handmaid in the eye. "I am sorry, truly sorry for you. When I am queen I will make you a proper match. Give you a good husband." She said earnestly.

Sae gave a small watery laugh. "You are too kind, my Lady but I am not deserving of a good husband." Something had shifted in their dynamic, the pair felt it. Both abandoned, broken-hearted, traitors in a city waiting to tear them down, they had nothing but a shared hatred for Lannister's.

"If you can bare to be in that awful woman's presence after she murdered your child, I think I can do it for the good of the country." The would-be-queen sat up, looking more steely and determined. It was as if she had shaken of her youthful skin and became a woman.

"If anyone can bring sweetness to Joffrey's reign, it will be you, my Lady." She gave her a small smile. "Come, let's get some sleep. We need our strength." Sansa was easily guided to her bed and tucked in. The lights were extinguished and Sae took out the full plates of food to bring back to the kitchens.

Tired and very upset, she nearly ran headlong into a great black figure. The Hound, how a man of his stature managed to continuously sneak up on her, she'd never know.

"Seven hells!" She cursed nearly dropping one of the stacks of plates in her arms. The hulking man caught them before they came crashing down, only loosing one sweet roll.

"The girl." He said simply.

"What about the girl?" Sae replied haughtily. The withering glare she received was more then an answer. "I'm not telling you anything, dog. You'll just report back to the Queen."

"Just as you are supposed to." She scowled at the harsh reminder. He stole a turkey leg and a roll off one of the plate and turned back down the hall.

Sae bit her lip and hesitated for a moment, "Clegane! Wait!" his scarred visage turned back to her, good eyebrow arched. "I-I don't know what she'll do... I'm worried about her. She has a look in her eye, I know that look, I've worn that look. We need to watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash. I fear for her safety."

"As do we all." He replied, stalking back up the hall.

* * *

She was thankful she had mentioned her qualms to Joffrey's guard dog. Sansa had told her all about her harrowing trip to see her father's head. How cruel her intended was to her, how she considered jumping to her death, taking Joffrey with her. They had a long conversation about it, Saebyl delved into more detail about her son's murderer and the punishment she had invoked. Sansa's face only became more stern and resolved after every conversation they had.

The eldest Stark daughter surprised Sae at Joffrey's name day by showing some newly developing back bone. He had tried to kill a knight that arrived late and drunk by drowning him with further drink. She spoke out, claiming that it was bad luck to kill a man on your name day. A confirming word from the Hound and Joffrey allowed the man to live as a fool. A small victory, Sae gave the future queen a reassuring nod in approval.

But the young king was quickly establishing his persona as a cruel dictator. The help tried to move quickly past him, never making eye contact, his meals were specially prepared to his standard and people dare not disagree with him. Nothing was ever to be to his distaste.

Saebyl was coming back to Lady Sansa's rooms with a small snack for her. Her appetite was small and when ever she desired food, Sae made sure it was there for her. She was the sister she never had and she wanted to keep her safe and healthy.

"You girl!" Joffrey's horrid little voice rang through the corridor. The bastard Targaryen froze solid and hoped there had been someone else in the halls she had not noticed. "You're my Lady's handmaiden, are you not?"

She turned her silvery blond head slowly, plastering a bright smile on her face. "Yes, I am, your Grace." She gave a small curtsy as to not disrupt the food and drink in her hands.

"Tell me, does my Lady speak of me?" Sae eyed the Hound and Ser Meryn standing menacingly behind the King.

"She does, your Grace." her violet eyes stared fixedly at the floor.

"What kind of things?" She felt the tension rise in the room.

"She only sings your praises, your Grace." She was so close to the rooms, she wishes he'd just let her go. She begged him in her mind.

"And why should I believe my grandfather's whore, hm? Look at me and tell me the truth, whore." The King snapped, her gaze shot to his. His mean little eyes burrowed into hers, but she did not back down. She felt the fire of a dragon burn deep within her, feeling as though if she opened her mouth, she would engulf the King in flames. "Does it anger you that I call you whore?" He was taunting her, looking for a reason to put her head next to Ned Stark's.

"No, your Grace." She couldn't stop the waver in her voice. Joffrey stepped up to her, he was not much taller then she.

"I hope my Grandfather paid you well. You are a pretty thing. Maybe I should put you back to work, give you to my dog." His menacing grin sent shivers down her spine. "Ser Meryn." The king snapped his fingers and the ugly stout knight was on her in a second, hand firmly around her delicate throat, her tray crashing loudly to the ground. "Now, why should I ever believe a whore? You couldn't have been that good, or you'd still be in Casterly Rock bending over for my Grandfather."

Sae tried for air, but not enough came. Meryn had obviously done this before, not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt and scare. She embraced it, staying calm as she could, looking pleadingly to Sandor Clegane, then back at the King. She would not give him the satisfaction of a struggle.

"Your Grace, your mother is waiting for you in court." The Hound cut in.

"Do you not like seeing the Targaryen whore in pain? I suppose that's more your brother's tastes. Here dog," Joffrey snapped his fingers, indicating to Ser Meryn to release his grip, dropping Sae to the ground. "have her. It's on me." He threw a coper coin at her feet. King Joffrey and his toady turned and left for the throne room.

"Are you hurt, girl?" He towered over her and watched as she tried to recover with as much dignity one could have after being strangled.

Weak, breathy laughter came from the girl on all fours. "A coper, I'm only worth a coper."

"Stand girl, your Lady will be wondering where you are." He stooped grabbing the coin off the ground and offering a hand. She stood, involuntary tears streaking her cheeks, neck raw and already bruised.

"Well, aren't you going to take what you've been bought?" Sae asked brazenly. Her eyes burned furiously and she shook with anger, being taken like a whore in a back hall or empty chamber would be the icing on the cake.

Sandor's fist clenched around the coper coin. "You are not a whore and I have not paid you and I would certainly pay more than a coper. Now go." She glanced up at the man incredulously. "I said go, girl." He roared.

"The King will ridicule you for your quick return." She stated, gingerly touching her bruised neck.

"Fuck the King, I'll take the long way around." He growled under his breath. Sae couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Sandor Clegane." She bowed low to him, as if he were royalty and ran back to the kitchens to fetch another plate of food for Sansa.

"Seven hells." He muttered to himself as her took the scenic way to the throne room.

With a second tray of food, Saebyl made her way back to Sansa's chambers. This time she heard the soft padded foot steps of someone coming around the corner. She feared it was the queen by the delicate steps, she contemplated turning back around and hiding in the kitchens, but she was annoyed enough in having to make a second trip.

"Ah, Saebyl Waters, fetching a treat for Lady Sansa?" Varys' silken voice called to her.

"Of course, Lord Varys. I try to feed the girl as often as possible, just skin and bone. Though I wager half the ladies of court would give up their fortune to have her frame." She joked. "I am far too hippy for my own liking."

"Good child bearing hips, no doubt." Varys jibed all too knowing, Sae shot him a death stare, she'd never liked that spider. She had her suspicions that it was one of his little birds that told the Queen she had been pregnant. He glanced at her neck and clicked his tongue. "Sweet girl, what happened here?" He gently touched her freshly bruised neck. His flowery perfumes, and unsettlingly soft hands made her want to wretch.

Her own hand went to her neck as she gave a sardonic smile. "A token of esteem from our King." A small sound of understanding came from the Spider.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw a huge black hound around here not long ago." he added.

"These were not issued by a dog, more a toad like creature." the words came bitterly from her mouth.

"The dog must of broken from his leash then. He is usually so close to his master." Sae did not like his tone, implying too much.

"At least he's loyal to someone, Lord Varys. If you would excuse me, my Lady has been waiting for some time for me." She made to move past the plump little man.

"Why yes, of course. I do apologize." He bowed his bald head and allowed her passage to Sansa's chambers.

"Fucking Spider." She cursed under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prepare for some Bronn in this chapter! He's so much fun to write, I never intended him to be in my story but there he is. Enjoy!  
****I would really appreciate more feed back on my story! Let me know what I'm doing right, or wrong! Thanks!**

* * *

That little twerp, she could just kill him, that's if he wasn't aiming a cross bow down Sansa's throat. Robb Stark had won another battle, that always enticed Joffrey's wrath. Everything enticed Joffrey's wrath, it was pathetic. He was like an infant begging for a sweet. Saebyl recalled another boy like Joffrey when she was a chid, bratty and willful, always demanding attention. She had pulled his hair and pushed him in the mud just to shut him up, and wished she could do that to her King.

Right now, she feared for Sansa. He had promised her father mercy and look where that got Ned. The bow was in the King's hand, it would be so easy for him to press his finger on the trigger and end Sansa's life. Sae dare not move though, Sansa may be worth something, but she definitely was not. She stood as close as she dare as he made Ser Meryn attack the poor girl.

She could not pull her gaze away from this atrocity. How could a room sit and watch this? Sae looked up at the Hound, even he diverted his gaze away from the monstrous scene. The final straw snapped when her clothes were torn from her delicate frame, the outcry in her throat was interrupted by Tyrion Lannister's voice ringing through the hall, berating Ser Meryn.

The Imp called for someone to fetch something to cover the poor girl with. Sae's feet were still rooted to the ground, still fearing Joffrey's crossbow and ire. Sandor stepped forward, tearing the cloak easily from his back and wrapping it around the distraught girl. Saebyl glared at the Dog as if to say 'why didn't you step in sooner?', only to be met with a similar glare. Turning her gaze in a different direction, she caught Tyrion's henchman, Bronn, staring at her. He gave her a lopsided grin and a wink, which made the entitled Targaryen bastard turn her nose up at him and follow behind Sansa out of the hall. She could still feel his lecherous gaze on her backside and unable to help herself, glanced over her shoulder to see if he was indeed still staring. He was and she grinned despite herself.

* * *

"You tell anyone about this and I swear, I'll string you up over the front gates by your balls." Sae breathed heavily into Bronn's ear. He pushed her back against a table in his room, where she had gone looking for him. Her mother always said that she could have danced a thousand willing noble men under her nose but she would always go for the low born sell sword.

It was true, she always preferred rough men that had seen actual danger, not like those highborn boys. Their hands were so soft and usually too grabby, entitled pricks the lot of them and they always smelled of perfume, like a garden. Utterly revolting in Saebyl's eyes. A sell sword however, might be crude and ruthless, but they certainly knew their way around a lady. She liked their calloused hands and scratchy beards, she laughed at their bawdy songs and danced freely with them. She never had to worry about impressing them, or being proper. It was a nice break.

"I promise, little lady. I'll be the vision of discretion." He replied as his hands danced up her skirts. Bronn was an excellent specimen of a sell sword, he was intelligent and honest and understood the parameters of this arrangement. Relatively clean as well, that was an added bonus.

"And I'm not a whore." She gasped loudly when he found a particularly neglected part of her anatomy.

"I doubt I could afford you if you were, even working for a Lannister." She stopped him a moment and looked Tyrion's henchman in the eye.

"You'd pay more than a coper for me?" She asked, breathing heavily and pushing a wild curl out of her face.

"Far more than a coper. Now, are we here to discuss finances or-" his fingers continued their ministrations and Saebyl let out a laugh.

* * *

The entirety of the Court watched the little princess Myrcella leave for Dorne. Poor thing weeped so openly as her boat was cast away. Saebyl could feel for the girl, being sent off to a land where she knew no one, far from her mother, even if she did despise that woman. Myrcella was a sweet girl, from the few interactions that she had had with her, very different from her eldest brother.

It was no surprise when Joffrey grew bored and irritated at all the emotion from this parting and stormed off. Sansa followed her king, Saebyl shortly behind her but she did not like a tension in the air. The common people seemed to stare more intensely than usual, more mutterings in the air.

"My Lady, stay close." The handmaiden warned just as the people started calling to them.

It all happened so quickly, Sae did not see what had escalated it to this point but all she knew was that swords were drawn, they were being shoved down the streets and there were things being pelted at them. Things only escalated further and someone shoved her to the ground, and she lost her grip on her Lady. The other women in the entourage were gone.

"Sansa?!" She cried, looking around frantically. She thought she saw a flash of auburn hair go down a hall, so she fought and shoved in that direction. Things seemed to clear when a great looming figure shoved through the masses. "Clegane!" He caught her round the middle, she looked up frantically at him. "Sansa! She's gone. I think I saw her that way." She pointed to the route she thought she saw her at.

"Stay close girl and take this." He handed her the small blade on his belt. She gripped it so tight her knuckles were white, the other hand was wrapped firmly around Sandor's belt as she followed closely behind.

There was no mistaking Sansa Stark's screams from behind a closed door. The Hound strode so quickly, Saebyl could hardly match his pace. She finally let go of his belt when they entered the room that housed the screams.

Four men towered over the beauty's thrashing frame. She screamed so frantically that it was everything in Sae to stay put and watch one by one as the cretin's fell to Sandor's sword. She waited patiently by the door, small dagger still in hand, as he scooped up the future Queen over his shoulder and put his other hand to the small of Sae's back urging her forward.

People were now too concerned with killing each other that it was easier to return to safety. They were still jostled around and more then one man found the Hound's fist in his face but they made it through the doors. They were safe and now the shock and reality settled in. She had nearly lost her dearest and only friend.

When Sandor put Sansa down, Sae could not stop from placing a small appreciative kiss on the man's unmarred cheek. "Thank you, Sandor Clegane. You saved us." He said nothing but stood quickly, saying something about Sansa being hurt but she was already tending to it and bringing the little lady back somewhere more comfortable.

* * *

Saebyl sat in the corner of the room reading, her current fascination with the healing properties of certain herbs was being tested by the new handmaiden. Shae, she called herself, a foreigner. She was having a hard time assessing this dark haired beauty. Silently, she watched as the new girl carefully combed out Sansa's hair, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She had been around for a few weeks now but she still got an uneasy feeling from her.

"Ouch! You're not doing it right, Saebyl, you do it." Sansa complained at Shae's fumbling attempts to undo the complicated twists and braids in their Lady's hair.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." Shae bowed her head and shot the silvery blond a nasty look.

"It's alright, I've got it. Sansa's hair is tricky, it is so soft, it just trickles like water out of your hands. I really had to twist and and tie it good." Sae gave a playful laugh. "It is too bad it is not the style to wear it loose and free. I would be grateful for it." She twirled a loose spiral that had escaped its braid. Shae merely glowered and cleaned the dinner trays off the table. Finally, the last braid was undone and brushed out and Sansa was ready to be dressed for bed.

As Shae brought the soft night gown, there was a knock on the door. Saebyl crossed the room quickly, wary of who could be knocking at this time of night. The slow heavy creak of the room revealed the visitor to be Bronn.

"Ah, just the Lady I'm looking for. My Lord wishes to have a word with you. If that's alright, My Lady" He asked Sansa, who nodded carefully. Sae slipped out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

"What does Lord Tyrion want with me?" She asked slightly fearful of what the pint sized Hand of the King could want with her.

"Nothing." He grinned down at her. "It just seemed like a good lie to tell to get you back to my chambers."

"You are revolting. If you'd excuse me, I need to tend to Lady Sansa." She went to reach for the door handle.

"What if I told you that I had a present for you?" Bronn pressed his left hand over her shoulder to keep the door closed, looming over her.

Sae's brow arched, a smirk played on her lips. "What kind of present and if it's your cock, you're going to find me returning it quite aggressively." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"That was part of it, but there was more, come and I'll show you." He tugged lightly at the front of her dress.

"I can't stay long." She allowed herself to be pulled from the door. Tyrion's toady gave her a lopsided grin and they set off down the halls. They walked briskly, Bronn two paces ahead to appear as

if he was escorting her, this was not the first time they had done this. Sae tried to appear as demure as possible but excitement grew deep within her. She always enjoyed receiving gifts, her mind raced at what it could be.

"Awful late for you to be roaming the halls, Sell Sword." The Hound's gruff voice rang through the hall.

"Actually, it's pretty early. Haven't even done my normal rounds yet." Bronn retorted, not looking back at the King's body guard. Though he did place a hand on the pommel of his sword.  
"Bringing them to you now, suppose that's only right, Captain of the Guards has certain privileges." The Hound goaded.

Sae swivelled around and glared daggers at him. "I thought you said I wasn't a whore." She spat, Bronn lifted an eyebrow wanting to know the story behind that one, she waved him off with her hand.

"Apologies, I did not realize." He trailed off, almost sheepishly, if that lumbering man could look sheepish.

"He was escorting me to Lord Tyrion, evidently he would like a word with me. Though I suppose the Queen will know that we've been talking now." She huffed, she pushed Bronn forward. "Come on, I do not have all night."

Bronn chuckled, "I promise not to wear her out for you, dog." he called back to Sandor, eliciting a firm punch in the back from Sae.

"Do not wake the dragon, you." She hissed under her breath.

"What if I just fucked her?" He stooped down and whispered back, receiving a smack to the back of the head. A small smile played on her lips as they walked quicker down the hall. Sae glanced back only to still see Sandor stand their like a dog left in the rain.

* * *

"Well, where's my gift?" Sae sat herself down on the small desk in the room. There was nothing on it, it was obviously not used.

"Now close your eyes and I'll get it for you." Bronn teased. He waited for her to close her eyes, testing it by waving his hands vigorously in front of her, satisfied, he crossed the room and pulled a package from under his bed.

"You better be wearing all your clothing when I open my eyes." She called out, unsure of how far he was from her.

"Now you're taking all the fun out of my games." He stood near her and watched her for a moment. Her feet swung gently as she sat on his desk, useless piece of furniture, thought another weapons rack would have been more useful but Tyrion insisted. Though the desk wasn't so bad now that Saebyl would visit, could really bend her over that thing. Though she did like to bore him with her latest books at that same piece of furniture. It always looked better with her on it. She bit her lip with a half grin on her face, like she was waiting for gifts on her name day. She was fetching, he'd give her that, and smarter than she seemed and absolutely wild in the sack.

"Well?" She said impatiently, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Ah yes, hold out your hands." Sae timidly displayed her palms out flat to him and he placed the gift. "And open."

She opened her eyes, it took her a moment to figure out what she had in her hands. "A knife?" She asked.

"A dagger, more like. I found it, it's not stolen, I swear. I just thought you could use it. War is upon us and there's nothing men like more after a battle then to fuck...I just thought-" his sentence was cut short by the little dragon leaping into his arms and barraging him with kisses. "Seven hells, you're welcome."

"Oh thank you." She stopped and slid away from his and pulled the blade from it's sheath.

"It's Valerian steal. It's just little but there's dragons engraved in the hilt...made me think of you." He replied, feeling like a young boy confessing a crush.

Sae's smile stopped and she looked deadly serious. "Do you love me?" She frowned.

"Seven hells, it's just a knife, not a proposal!" He threw his hands up in defence. "Look you're a nice girl, and I like ya but I'm not about to make you my wife."

Sae burst out laughing. "Oh thank the gods, you had me worried for a second."

"You're twisted, you know that." He frowned. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Slightly, but I do enjoy our friendship. It has a lot of benefits." She glanced possessively at the blade again. It was beautiful, tiny intricate dragons carved into the hilt, small rubies for their eyes and the blade caught the candle light and gleamed, it was very sharp.

"Now don't start thinking this is going to be a regular occurrence." He retorted.

"Oh please, you picked this one because it had dragons on the hilt. You're a thoughtful man, Bronn. You're going to make some woman a terrible husband one day." She giggled, she did have to admit, it was a pretty little blade. Her mind couldn't help but think of the one Sandor had given her the day they were attacked in the streets. She had kept it under her pillow ever since.

"Hopefully I'll get a woman with gold, and land, not like you." He curled his arms around Sae's waist, smirking as he pulled her flush with him.

"Yes, but I bet she will have tits down to her knees and she won't know the first thing about how to fuck a man properly. I don't envy you, Bronn." She placed the dagger behind her on the desk and pushed him back towards the bed. "I'm going to give you a memory to make you weep when you meet your future fat wife."

* * *

The light of the morning trickled in through the curtains and played across Sae's face. It roused her from her rather deep slumber. Her pillow was hard, why was her pillow so hard? She moved her hand that was cradled under her cheek outwards, it was a very expansive pillow, and warm, and moving. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Seven hells!" She shot up out of Bronn's bed, clutching the sheet to her naked body.

"I know, I need heavier drapes. Damned sun. Every damned morning." He replied groggily rolling over.

"I was not supposed to stay here." She tried to leave the bed with the sheet still around her but the weight of her companion's body kept her in her place. "Give me this." She yanked hard.

"I don't think I will. Wars is on us, I'd rather like spending that last day with a friend." That lopsided grin, Sae wanted to slap him so hard that it went straight again.

"Then go find Tyrion." She pulled again.

"He doesn't fuck me like you do."

"Well I can give him a few pointers for the next time, but right now I need to go." She was so frustrated, she was always up and waiting for Sansa, she had never failed her.

"You don't need my sheet to go." He lay back against the head board and picked at his fingernails.

Sae's face turned steely. "Fine." She uttered through clenched teeth, and dropped the sheet.

"Seven hells, if I would have known you looked like that in the morning light..." He trailed off.

"Fuck you." She glared so hard she thought she'd burn a hole in him.

"Could ya? That would be swell." Sae didn't have time for this. She collected her dress from the floor and hurriedly put it on, found a small mirror in the corner of the room and adjusted her white curls. Behind her, she heard Bronn slowly groan and get out of bed, slowly putting his trousers on, as she fought with a particularly unruly patch of hair.

"I have to return to Lady Sansa, but perhaps I could find time this evening to visit...if war is upon us and if what they say about Stannis Baratheon is true, I want you going into the afterlife thinking of me." She grinned, finally just tying back a portion of her hair.

"I can see why Tywin liked you." He laughed, crossing the room and taking the dagger off the desk and sitting at the chair. "Here, give me your leg." Sae raised an eyebrow at him, but presented her leg on the arm rest. The sell sword chuckled and pushed up the hem of her dress high, revealing her smooth skin. He strapped the pretty little dagger securely around her leg. "There." He slapped her thigh.

"Hey! Maybe I won't come tonight." She glared.

He barked with laughter "Don't worry, I always make sure you do." He placed a kiss on her thigh.

She grinned. "Better. Now I have to go." dropping her dress over her knife, she made for the door.

He saw her out but as soon as the door was closed she ran as fast as she could to get back to Sansa's chambers. It was a lot further away than she had remembered, she was quickly out of breath and was forced to slow down. She stared at her feet hoping that if she didn't see how far she had to go, she'd become less tired.

"Watch where you're going, girl." That familiar rusty voice shot at her. Sae looked up, red in the face.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" she glanced upwards to see that she was very close to her destination. "Why are you down here so early?"

"Why were you not?" The Hound retorted.

She glared up at him. "I asked you first, dog." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Queen sent me to fetch her." He replied simply.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job." She huffed, blowing a stray curl from her forehead.

"Little bird has had her blood, I have to tell the Queen." He stared blankly ahead not daring to look down at the small seething dragon.

"You can't. You know what that means, she'll been thrown to that awful boy. Sandor, please. She's just a child." Real fear started to set in, she promised to keep Sansa safe, she was the only person she completely trusted. She didn't want the poor thing being used like she had been.

"Maybe that sell sword of yours could stop me." He growled at her, finally looking down, attempting to scare her.

She stood tall and glared back. "Do not tell the Queen." She hissed.

"Try and stop me." The Hound pushed past her and stalked down the hall.

Saebyl ran back into the room where Shae had already stripped the sheets off. Tears were streaming down Sansa's face. Sae crossed the room sadly and wiped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, my Lady. I tried to stop him in the hall. He wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry." Sansa just leaned into her friend and cried. "You should wash and dress. The Queen will send for you shortly, she will no doubt want to congratulate you on becoming a woman."

"Maybe Joffrey will be killed in the battle." The young woman whimpered into Sae's shoulder.

"I'll pray to the gods, old and new." Saebyl replied softly pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! More Bronn! Oops I accidentally got a bit attached to him. I may write another story about him but don't keep your hopes up.  
I added a flashback scene, I don't know if I like it. It may be the last one you see, anyways let me know.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I still want them coming, please and thank you!**

* * *

Sansa was off with the Queen, Shae had redressed the bed and Saebyl had cleaned the rest of the room. The foreign handmaiden quickly disappeared leaving Sae to herself. She paced the room, glancing at her books. Nothing held her interest. Brushing against a chair, a gentle nudge on her thigh from the gift blade gave her a wicked idea.

Closing the door softly behind her, she paced back the way she came from that very morning. On her way, she ran into Tyrion's squire, a round featured, timid looking boy. Sae flashed him a dazzling smile that she swore nearly made him wet his trousers.

"Podrick, is it?" She asked in her most flirtatious and sing song voice.

"Yes, my Lady." He quivered and bowed.

She covered her mouth delicately and giggled. "I am no Lady, I am merely handmaiden to Lady Sansa. You flatter me." Sae playfully batted at his arm.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." He said again, unable to make eye contact.

"Say, you see the Captain of the Guard quite a bit, don't you? Bronn?" She asked casually.

"Yes I do, he spends a lot of time with my Lord Tyrion."

"Do you mind, if you could find him. I would like to discuss with him Lady Sansa's safety during this coming battle. They say by nightfall this place will be swarming with Baratheon men." She shuddered dramatically. "I'm just glad we have men like you on our side." She grinned.

"I'm just a squire." Podrick stuttered.

"I'm still glad." She touched his arm again and there was an awkward silence.

"Bronn! I'll go fetch him, my Lady!" Podrick turned quickly and practically ran to fetch him.

"You have my gratitude, Podrick! Tell him Saebyl sent you!" She called after him, then raced up to Bronn's chambers. The boy would no doubt find Bronn and send him as quickly as possible to impress her. She laughed to herself, he was an adorable lad.

* * *

"Now what's this about? I know it's not about- Seven hells." Bronn's thought was cut short as he entered the room. On his desk were several bottles of wine, platters of cheeses and bread, and some roast meat. When he turned he found Saebyl on his bed, completely nude, reading a book, picking grapes delicately off the plate next to her.

"I was wondering how long Podrick would take to fetch you. Took your sweet time. I bet the boy found you in a matter of minutes." She popped a grape into her mouth and grinned. "Now you wait until I'm done this chapter."

"There's no way that you're going lay there looking like that and force me to wait." He approached the edge of his bed. Sae's response was her index finger held up to him, indicating to wait one moment as she read.

"Shhh, it's getting good. I'm reading on how to set broken limbs. Fascinating stuff." She was not surprised when the bed dipped suddenly as Bronn climbed aboard. She let out a laugh when he forcibly turned her over. "I wasn't done."

"Don't really care." He pinned her hands above her head with one of his.

"I told you to wait." She didn't bother squirming, only bit her lip in a way she knew drove him mad. Actually, it drove most men mad, they were such simple creatures.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to ask a cutthroat, like me, to wait?" He asked as he one handedly started removing belts from his light armour.

"I do. I've done it before, but I had them better trained then you. I guess you really can't bring an outdoor dog indoors." She watched him for a moment fumble with his belt around his waist. "Sure you don't need a hand?"

"Maybe in a minute, sweet thing." He gave a laugh of triumph when the leather was pulled free. "See?"

"Very impressive, but I'm getting bored, maybe we could fast track this, our roast is getting cold." With one smooth motion, Sae had her hands free and was sitting atop her favourite sell sword. "I figured we could probably have the afternoon, Sansa is in the very capable hands of the Queen, poor girl and I'm sure Tyrion had already discussed battle tactics so thoroughly to you, that you could do it in your sleep. So I propose, that this afternoon, before our potential horrible, gruesome, agonizing deaths delivered to us by Baratheon men, we eat and fuck until those bells start ringing." Sae offered as she was making quick work of the man's clothing.

"I would say that's a very good idea. Actually, it might be the most brilliant idea I've ever heard." Bronn replied, grabbing a firm hold on her backside.

She chuckled throatily and put a grape in his mouth, "I'm glad we can agree. If only settling the seven kingdoms were this easy."

* * *

"Seven hells, I honestly do not know how you do that." Bronn said, collapsing on the bed. "I've known a lot of girls, none of which could do that."

"Maybe it's a Targaryen trait?" Sae chortled, she got up from the bed and poured two goblets of wine.

"None of those girls had an ass like yours either." He gave her that lopsided grin and accepted the glass of wine. "There was a girl from Lys, close, but not quiet. You have her beat."

"I am flattered." She raised her glass and bowed her head in gratitude.

"Now, I have to ask, why in the world would Tywin Lannister give you up? No wait, better question, was he better than me?" The blond could help but laugh.

"You two are very different men." She replied diplomatically.

"But I'm different in a better way." He asked raising his eyebrows, when Sae took a strategic sip of wine,

he groaned loudly. "You're kidding, that old man?"

"He's very commanding." A tiny grin crept along her lips. "Knew what he liked. It was hard to show him otherwise." Bronn's jaw hung open, Sae placed her hand under his chin and closed it, and kissed his nose. "But you know what I like."

"Fucking Lannisters. They've got it all, don't they? His cock was probably made of gold too, or is that just a rumour."

"I can assure you it's not gold." She laughed and leaned back against him.

"So why did he leave you here?" Bronn asked casually, closing his eyes and enjoying his wine.

"That's not a good story." She replied biting her lip, it was bad enough having told Sansa, she couldn't tell it again.

"Fine, then start from the beginning, how did you manage to weasel your way into that lion's den?" Sae laughed, recalling the memory that seemed so long ago.

* * *

_"I don't know how you do it but he cannot keep his eyes off you." Maebyl whispered to her daughter. It was a grand feast, it was one of the Lannister boy's name days. Saebyl was dressed in a soft rose gold dress, with fine champagne coloured embroidery. She danced and laughed brightly, and when ever she could, gave brief glances at Tywin Lannister. Though she didn't have to, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull._

_"I think I will go to chat with him. I don't think he's enjoying the party." She said glancing up at the noble lord, taking a delicate sip of her wine. She left her mother with a touch on the arm and a smile, and strode confidently to the seat next to the brooding Tywin Lannister. "Was the meal not to your liking, My Lord?"_

_"Hm? No, Mutton is not to my tastes. What fool decided that it was a worthy dish for this event." Tywin grumbled sourly, drinking deep from his cup._

_"I would have to agree. You would think that a Lannister name day feast would feature something much more exquisite then mutton. Though perhaps Lancel favours it?" Sae pondered out loud._

_"If he does, I'm going to have to refine that boys palate myself." He replied leaning back, bored in his chair._

_"Indeed, I still remember your feast for your name day, My Lord. Spectacular, the suckling pig was particularly good. I ate so much it was nearly cannibalism." She laughed and much to her surprise, Tywin gave a small chuckle too._

_"You are Maebyl's girl, aren't you?" He asked. She bowed her head and blushed slightly._

_"Why, yes, My Lord. I am surprised you would know that." Sae glanced up at him shyly._

_"Saebyl, isn't it? Odd, named very similar to your mother." The Lord noted._

_"Men do it all the time. Your father for example, Tytos, then you, Tywin and then your son, Tyrion and don't even get started on the Freys." She rolled her eyes dramatically, eliciting another chortle from the older man._

_"So you know a bit of history, do you? Think yourself clever?" He tested._

_"Oh, I know I'm clever. Mother always said I was too clever for my own good, should have been a boy. Would have made an excellent soldier, she said. Except I lack any upper body strength." She laughed musically. Tywin just leaned back in his chair observing her._

_"Then what's a clever girl like you doing sitting here then, hm?"_

_"Alas, the down fall of being clever is that generally you are surrounded by dullards. Especially as a woman. I do not wish to sit and gossip about other ladies of court, sew pretty patterns on cloth or discuss how the women in High Garden do their hair." Sae sighed and brushed a stray curl from her eyes, pretending she didn't feel Tywin's eyes on her._

_"What do you wish to discus then?" He propped his head on his hand still observing, assessing her._

_"Everything, I want to know about the world. From the customs of Dorne, to the training of recruits on the Wall and then the lands across the Narrow Sea. I want to know how other people live, not how they dress. There's only so much information you can gather from books. Tomes do not tell you how a man from Bravos speaks or how a Northerner carries themselves as they walk." Sae responded with a far off whimsical tone and giving one of her patented dazzling smiles._

_"And why would a clever girl want to know all about the world. What use is that to you?" He drawled, as if he were interviewing her._

_Sae bit her lip hesitantly, looking to the ground, then flashing her violet eyes up to his, "Because, knowledge is power."_

* * *

Bronn nearly choked on his wine. "Seriously, it was that easy?" He said, mopping up the mess on his chin and chest.

"You have to remember how beguiling my dress was. Plus there was a lot of lead up to that point. I danced until my feet were bloody, I'll have you know. Smiled until I could not feel my cheeks." She replied, slapping him on the chest. "Now are you doing to let me finish?"

"Of course, you still have to get to the good part." He grinned.

* * *

_"Why are you here?" Maebyl asked her daughter when she came back to their chambers. Sae had stayed late at the party working her charms on the senior Lannister._

_She smirked at her mother. "I'm not staying long, you mark my words. Practically had him eating out of my hands." She handed her mother the brush._

_"You think he'll send for you?" She asked, undoing the intricate braids in her hair._

_"I know he will, just wait. I need my night gown, that lovely one you got me." Sae took over brushing out her hair._

_Soon, she was dressed in her soft night gown, that was made from the lightest fabric she had ever had against her body. Her hair was tamed and braided loosely like she was prepared for bed. The expected knock on the door came. Her mother answered it._

_"My Lord Tywin Lannister requests a word with Saebyl, my Lady." The young squire informed the women. Sae tried to supress her smug grin, as Maebyl wrapped a cloak around her shoulders._

_"I hope everything is alright." She said in a practised fake concern._

_"If you'd follow me, My Lady." The boy bowed and escorted her out the room._

_"Hurry, if My Lord wishes for me, it must be of dire importance!" She said urgently, carefully placing just enough panic in her eyes to make the lad speed up down the halls. When she entered Tywin's chamber she rushed in, looking worried. "My Lord, I hope everything is alright. For you to call on me at such a late hour..." She trailed off._

_"Leave us." Tywin snapped to his squire. When the door was firmly closed, he spoke again. "Do you know why you're here, girl?"_

_"I have some ideas, my Lord. They would are terribly arrogant, I'm afraid. Perhaps, it was my sparkling conversation. You wish to discuss things further with me." She tried to put undertones of fear in her voice, like she was an innocent maiden._

_"You're sparkling conversation is what got you here, granted but I do not wish to further our conversation." He advanced on her, backing her into a wall._

_Her cheeks turned scarlet, "My Lord-" she fumbled with her words excellently._

_"Have you not been with a man before?" He asked bluntly._

_Her response, wide eyed glace upwards to him, trembling and flushed. "No, My Lord." She lied._

_"That surprises me." Tywin said fishing for the lie._

_"My mother always said that I was too much of a flirt that men would get the wrong idea." Sae replied in barely a whisper, putting a hand on his chest and delicately biting her lip. "I guess she was right." Small musical laughter issued from her lips but was silenced by her Lord's crashing down onto hers._

* * *

"You lied to Tywin Lannister about being a maiden?" Bronn asked gobbsmacked. "And he believed you?"

"I'm a very good liar." Saebyl laughed. "You just, act shy and scared, pretend it hurts. Couple of little tears. Done." She gave an evil grin and carved into the roast.

"Well, fuck me. That's shocking, I can't believe he bought it." He said amused, leaning back in the chair.

"When men are celibate long enough, they'll believe anything a pretty young girl will tell them." She replied placing the food carefully onto two plates.

"I believe that. Luckily, it's never been a concern for me." He replied cockily.

"It might not be a concern ever again if Stannis has his way." The blond took a seat on his lap with her plate of food.

"Maybe you could weasel into his bed." Bronn said, picking food off her plate.

"From a lion to a stag, seems like a step down." She laughed. "Suppose I could give it a shot though."

"But he won't be believing your a maiden after I'm done with you." He lifted her suddenly, causing her to drop her plate to the ground, and lay her on the desk between the mountains of food and made true his statement.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, it came at the perfect time, there had been a lull in the eating, drinking and fucking. Saebyl collapsed tiredly onto the bed, filling her cup with water and drinking nearly the whole thing before Bronn could put his trousers on.

"Twp copers says it's Podrick." Sae wagered flipping her hair over her shoulder and straightening out the tangles with her fingers.

"I think it will one of my men." He crossed the room pulling his shirt over his head. Saebyl could not see the door from the bed but perked her ears up. The unmistakable sound of Podrick's gentle voice was like music to her ears. "Can't you tell him I'm busy?"

"My Lord specifically asked for your presence and, uh, not to leave without you." The timid boy stated. Sae threw on her shift knowing full well that it left little to the imagination and crept around Bronn, leaning her head on his arm.

"You can tell Lord Tyrion that he will be up in a moment. I'm sure Stannis' men are at our shores and he needs you." She patted the him on the chest. She took great pleasure in the shade of red the boy turned.

"Yes, My Lady. I will let him know." Poderick replied to the floor and scurried down the hall.

"That was mean. The lad won't know what to do with himself now." Bronn closed the door and wrapped his arms around the Targaryen girl.

"I wore clothes. I considered not." She grinned up to him.

"And that's why I like you." He kissed her on the forehead and she laughed. They both dressed in relative silence, knowing what was to come. Neither wished to address it in any serious matter but she helped him sinch up his belt and he secured the dagger back on her leg.

Bronn stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I guess Tyrion may notice if I don't show up to the battle, hey?" He shrugged.

Sae laughed almost sadly, "Yeah, he just might." She bit her lip and hesitated on the words. "Bronn..." She closed the gap between them.

"Yeah, sweet thing?" He brushed a hair from her eyes.

"Try not to die." She said genuinely.

"I'll try my damnedest." He laughed and kissed her rather sweetly on the mouth and left out the door. Half way down the hall he called back, "and if I don't, I'll remember that sweet ass of yours and die happy." She let out a laugh and bit back a tear.

She returned to Sansa's chambers and tidied herself up a bit, she was thankful that no one had returned yet. Though she could hear plenty of people going by her door, obviously in armour. Stannis was finally here. Sansa and Shae returned shortly after Saebyl had erased any indications of what she had been doing this afternoon off of herself.

"The Queen is inviting us to stay with her during the battle." Sansa said looking none too pleased. "Joffrey has asked me to see him off first."

"Well then we shall go and wait for him." Saebyl said, standing and adjusting her skirts.

"I can take you, my Lady. It is no trouble." Shae offered.

"Saebyl, you go ahead, excuse our tardiness to the Queen, please." The poor Stark girl look tired and lifeless. Sae gave her a sympathetic smile.

"As you wish, My Lady." She curtsied briskly and made for Maegor's Holdfast where the women folk were staying. She braced herself at the door, prepared for the worst. Holding her breath, she opened the door only to instantly meet the gaze of the Queen Regent.

"Ah, Saebyl, so glad you could come. Where is your Lady Sansa?" Cersei asked aloud for everyone to hear. Saebyl noted the wine glass in her hand, and knew that the Queen drunk was worse than a sober Queen.

Saebyl curtsied as proper as she could. "My Lady begs pardon but the King requested that she see him off to battle." She explained.

"Isn't that just lovely, such a good little dove." The Queen replied more to her wine glass then her. Saebyl took this moment to inch away to the back of the room, out of eyesight of the monarch. She successfully avoided Cersei's wrath, even when Sansa returned, and the battle raged outside, she tried to keep everyone in high spirits but the continued pouring of wine did nothing for the Queen Regent's mood.

When Sae elicited a particular flutter of laughter from the other ladies in the room, Cersei finally called upon her.

"You girl, come here." She commanded. Tywin's former mistress begrudingly stood infront of the woman. "You like making these other ladies laugh?"

"I was just trying to keep the mood light, your Grace." Saebyl bowed her head, fearing that if she stared at the Queen that her fury would burn through her eyes.

"The mood light? Isn't that precious. I'm sure the boys in the vanguard would love to have the mood lightened by you." The contents of Cersei's drink sloshed dangerously as she gestured.

"I did not mean to offend you, Your Grace." Her gaze were still glued to the ground.

"You're King stands out there and fights for you, and you wish to 'lighten the mood'. Stupid girl, I do not know what my father saw in you." The Queen spat.

"I'm sorry, your Grace but I was under the impression that the King was guarded by a dozen well trained men and was no where near actual battle." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Instantly, she knew it was a mistake.

Cersei advanced on her, a slight sway in her step and closed her hand around Saebyl's curly hair, cranking her neck back. Her voice was dangerously low and all the other ladies in the room, save for Sansa and Shae, turned their backs and pretended not to notice their Queen's less than hospitable behaviour.

"You listen, you may have been my father's whore but that does not make you anything here. You are still a bastard and you still have no titles." Cersei hissed.

"Apologies, you Grace. I pray to all the gods, old and new, that someone does not take your son away from you, like they did mine." Saebyl said boldly, staring her aggressor straight in the eye. She swore she saw the elder woman's eyes turn from green to red in a flash.

"You better pray that Stannis takes this city. You pray that you are raped and murdered, maybe it will happen quickly too, because if it doesn't, I will find a punishment so much worse for you." Only Sae could have heard these words as Cersei released her. She tried to stand up tall and walk the other direction but her knees refused to move. Sansa and Shae quickly approached her.

"Saebyl, I think you need to hide, get far away from King's Landing. I have never seen her look like that." Sansa whispered quitely. "I will distract the Queen and you go."

"Thank you, Lady Sansa. You are too good for all these people. I hope you find your way home and soon, my friend." She replied as they walked arm and arm to a chair closer to the door.

"I will miss you." The younger girl gave a rare, sad smile to her friend.

"And I you." Sae kissed her cheek and let her move away to try and distract the Queen. She waited patiently near the door for the opportune moment to come but one eye always seemed to be glued to her. She sat and watched as Sansa was humilated some more, then followed Shae, she wondered if the Queen could move through the whole room and make all of them feel like dirt by the end of this battle.

The opportunity arose when Sansa sat beside Cersei and they were talking in hushed voices. Finally, the Queen's gaze moved giving Sae just enough time to silently slip through the door. Thank the gods, the guards did not bother to ask where she was going. She tried to keep a steady pace but when she felt she was far enough, she ran, faster then she ever had. When a figure moved through the halls, she ducked in a door frame, trying the door but it was locked. She glanced back to identify the man as the Hound.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be out there?" Sae asked cautiously.

"Fire, the whole fucking place is on fire." He said slightly slurring his words. Blood still dripped off his armour and onto the stone floor. "Can't stay here."

"Neither can I, take me with you." She grabbed his hand and looked pleadingly up at him. He curtly nodded his head. In the same moment, she was nearly bowled over by Lancel Lannister rushing past them.

"Probably telling the Queen that the city is lost." The Hound pondered outloud.

"Sansa," Sae breathed. "You have to fetch Sansa. I will gather some things. Try and get her to leave, if the city is lost, she is not safe here. Go!" She said hurriedly, and tore off to her small room. There she grabbed a travelling bag and threw some things in it, not much but enough. She quickly changed into clothing suitable for travel. Also grabbing Sandor's knife that she had kept under her pillow and patting the one from Bronn on her thigh to reassure herself it was still there.

She made record time to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as she could, trying to focus on things that would not spoil easily. She also took three wine skins, and filled two with water and one with actual wine. Good wine too, it would probably be the last she would have in an age. She had brought a tidy little purse of gold that could get them far if they were conservative. She ran back up the hall once she felt her supplies were ample enough. Almost instantly, she found the great black Hound.

"Where is Sansa? Did you find her?" Sae asked frantically looking around his bulky frame.

"Little bird said she didn't want to come. Said she would be safer here, might be right. Stannis wouldn't dare hurt her, another bargaining chip." He said in almost a bored voice. Sae bit her lip and rocked on her heels, she wanted to go get Sansa but her own safety seemed to be more at risk with every moment she waited here. "We have to go now."

Saebyl just nodded and followed closely behind her new bodyguard. Her mind was racing, every sound seemed louder then it actually was. They left to the front gates rather easily and uninterupted. They reached the stables but there were no stable boys in sight. Sandor grunted in annoyance and strode down the stalls, growling at Sae to stay put.

He returned with a giant black steed. She had sworn that she had never seen a horse that size. Even Lord Tywin's beautiful white stallion couldn't even compare. The massive creature pawed the ground and seemed to stare at her.

Before Saebyl could say anything or protest, she was thrown up onto the beast. It grunted with dissatisfaction at her miniscule weight, but seemed at ease when Sandor hauled his comprable frame in front of her.

"Do you have all your supplies?" He asked twisting around to her.

"Yes, I believe I have everything I could use." She responded staring at the massive drop from the top of this horse to the ground.

"Then hold on, and hold on tight. We are going to be riding hard for sometime and I'm not stopping for any bags or people, that means you." He warned. She just glared at him, pulled up her hood and nodded resolutlely. With a kick of his heels into the stallions side, they were gone in a flash. She had done it. She was free from King's Landing.


	6. Chapter 6

**And so the adventures of Saebyl and the Hound begin. This was supposed to happen a while ago but I just kept on writing. I think it's for the best.  
I'm trying not to rewrite scenes from the show, we've all have seen them, we know what's happening, I don't need to bore you with that. I try to just tweak them (if I have to) to involve Sae.  
**

**I'm trying to write the chapters as fast as possible, I'm rewatching the show at the same time but I refuse to watch further then whats in my story, so that is motivating me. Season three is going to take me ages to get through. **

**Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

They rode hard for a long time, too long, Saebyl feared she was going to fall off the horse. It seemed to only rain harder the further they went, she was soaked through. When they finally stopped Sandor climbed off just in time to catch her limp body. He set her down at the base of a large tree near a river bank. She watched tiredly as the horse drank it's fill.

"You'll need to find your legs soon, girl." He informed her, taking a swig from a bottle that he had strapped to his belt.

"Can't we just stay here for a while?" She moaned, she couldn't bare the thought of climbing on that horse again. Her thighs were screaming in agony, she was sopping wet and exhausted.

"No." The Hound said curtly, turning to check back on the stallion.

"No? That's it? Just no? I'm tired, I need to sleep, eat something, dry off!" She whined on the ground looking like a petulant child.

"Do you want to be caught, girl? Do you want to be dragged in front of the Queen and be interrogated as to why you abandoned the city? They'll hang you." He barked at her, standing over her small frame.

"Where are we going?" Sae asked irritated, trying to change the subject. She was definitely not used to someone out and out yelling at her. No one ever yelled at her, not even her mother, disapproving comments and belittling speeches, but never yelling.

"You're going back to Casterly Rock." She looked up in surprise. "Did you not want to go home to your mother, girl?"

"I am not a child. I do not need my mother." Angry violet eyes glared up at him, though it was still dark and hard to make out, Sandor could more feel them then anything. "I'm not going back there, do you think they'd just let me walk in there? The Whore of Casterly Rock?" His response was just dead silence, obviously not thinking about what had happened before she had left her home. "My mother has done me no favours either. If I come back, there will just be another childless lord for me to bed. I'm not a brood mare, I will not breed on command." She stood, a new urge to put as much distance between her and King's Landing ignited.

"No one is asking you to, Little Bird." The Hound replied less harshly and watched her stalk back to the horse. Even in this dark, rainy, moonless night, her hair seemed to emit faint light. "We will ride slower now, until we find an inn." One inn while the battle still raged on at Blackwater Bay should be safe. By the time any guards come to find them, he could have them half way across the country.

Sandor threw her back up on the great beast of a horse after watching her fail twice trying to mount him. She let out a small disgruntled moan when she sat. He grabbed the reigns and walked along side the stallion, it needed a break, it had rode hard and strong for longer then it should have. The black horse would hardly notice Saebyl's miniscule weight on his back, they would move faster if she stayed out of the way.

They didn't find an inn, but an abandoned farm. The buildings seemed to be in fair condition, but they house had been completely sacked. It would provide shelter if nothing else.

"We're stopping here." Sandor called up to Sae, who's frame a drooped low.

"This isn't an inn." She stated obviously.

"No, it's not, but you're about to collapse and I'm not dragging you about." He replied harshly, pulling his steed into the barn, there still seemed to be a bit of left over hay leftover from the previous inhabitants. Tying up the horse and pulling Sae off his back, they walked through the continued downpour to the house.

"We need a fire." The blond said, glancing at the hearth, shivering.

"Then you start it." He snapped back. Grumbling, Sae crossed the room to the pile of lumber. The fire was roaring in a matter of moments as she stood back and admired her handy work. "How did you do that so fast?"

She flashed him a quick grin. "I am a dragon."

* * *

The abandoned house was the most comfortable place they had found all week. Though making good distance between them and King's Landing, patiences were wearing thin. The pair hardly spoke unless to bicker about stopping for a break.

"Seven hells, I have blisters on my blisters. We need to stop, we need to figure out where we are going." Saebyl whinged as they crested a hill. "Look, an actual inn. One night, please. We need to rest, the horse needs to rest and you need a bath."

"Too dangerous." The Hound growled in response.

"I thought you were afraid of fire, not water." She quipped.

"I'll make you walk the entire way, girl." Sae didn't think his mood could have gotten worse, but she had been dead wrong.

"Look, it's on me, I've got a bit of coin here. A hot meal, place for the horse, an actual bed. I need to stop, Sandor. I cannot walk any further in these boots." She wiggled her expensive travelling boots at him. They had not been designed to do any serious travelling, unfortunately. More suited for Tywin Lannister's mistress to be seen in as she sat in a carriage.

"One night. That's it and if we're killed, it's your fault." He caved. Sae jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Oh thank the gods, a hot meal. Maybe they'll have roast pork and potatoes." She practically skipped to the small inn. She made it through the doors before Sandor, and didn't wait for him to tie up the horse.

When he entered the tiny establishment, she was already pushing gold coins under the inn keepers nose, who looked more than pleased. The Hound stalked around the back of the room to a table away from wandering eyes. Saebyl's expression had changed dramatically being surrounded by people again. She had two pints of ale in her hands when she found her bodyguard in the back corner.

"They have a room, only one, if anyone asks, you're my husband." She said, shoving the tankard under his nose.

He gave a derisive snort, "Poor thing, being married to me. How on earth is anyone going to believe that?" He drank deep from the cup.

She shrugged, "My father is impoverished farmer, lost everything to a band of raiders, all he had was a daughter to marry off to anyone who would take her." She smirked over her drink.

"Came up with that one quick. Good little liar." He watched her expression, she seemed to take the comment as a compliment.

"I have to be." She replied simply, looking smug.

"Do lions like little birds who sing pretty little lies in their ears?" He was goading her, she knew it.

"I am not a bird." She replied. Their meals were brought to them and the conversation was killed. A delicious hot stew, some sort of meat, Sae couldn't tell what it was and didn't really want to know, plenty of vegetables and a chunk of bread on the side. They ate greedily and in silence. Their mugs of ale were continuously filled without request. She didn't think the amount of coin she had given the owner warranted them unlimited drinks, but she wasn't about to argue.

Sae tried to not over indulge in drink, her head was already swimming and somehow being intoxicated surrounded by all these low born folk didn't seem like a wise idea to her. Her companion on the other hand, took advantage of their free drinks. She had never seen a man drink so much and still possess the ability to stand and make conversation.

"Pretty maiden, do us a favour and come sit with us. Get away from that grim face and tell us a tale." A thin man called from another table.

"I do not think it would please my husband if I spent time with other men." She replied, trying to keep her wits about her.

"Husband? What a cryin' shame that is! You shouldn't be warming his bed, you should be in a castle with a high lord because you are more beautiful then the Queen herself." The man stood and approached their table. Sandor's glare was intensely fixed on this stranger.

"Now, now, my husband is good to me, you need to walk away, ser." She bowed her head and tried turning her back to him but he grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee.

"Maybe he could share you for just one night." The man made quite the mistake in saying. Whether it was a joke or not, no one could know because Sae's open hand connected to this intruders face so fiercely and quickly after the words left his mouth. It was only shadowed by Sandor Clegane's massive frame standing suddenly, nearly toppling the table.

In two steps, the Hound's hand was around the man's throat. "You do not speak to her like that, you little whelp." When the chair connected with his back, that's when chaos broke loose.

Saebyl dropped down behind the table and watched rather impressed while Sandor managed to fight off three men. It was when the Owner's sons got involved, three burly boys themselves, and threw all the rough housers out, that things settled down. The fighting seemed to continue outside. She rushed out, only to have to step over one unconscious man and spot the others fighting close by.

She picked up a shovel that leaned against the stone building and approached the scene with caution. The Hound's movements were wobbly, but surprisingly he kept his footing, the two smaller men circled around him, each fairly inebriated themselves and took turns taking shots at the Dog. Sandor lifted one off the ground and that's when the handmaiden took her shot at the other with the shovel. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time.

"The fuck did you do?" Sandor asked, looking up at Sae and her shovel, and then stumbling backwards. She ran to his side and tried to help him, his massive weight against her veered her to a large oak tree where she braced him.

"You're a mess." She giggled and hiccuped and slid down the tree beside him. "Thank you for fighting for me like that." She blushed to herself in the darkness. Deep resonating snores were the only responses she got.

* * *

Bronn tracked through the halls of the red keep. The battle was done, they had won, whoop-dee-fucking-doo. There was only one thing on his mind, a certain aggravating bastard Targaryen that needed tending too. He had not seen her for the past two days. Lady Sansa walked with Tyrion's whore and he never got a second alone with the girl to ask where Saebyl went.

He never thought he'd find the day where he was excited to see hat bald headed spider, Varys bu if anyone would know where his little dragon went off too, it would be him. Bronn feared that Tywin had come back and reclaimed what he had left behind, he really didn't want to fight that old man for her.

"Lord Varys." Bronn attempted to keep his tone civilized and casual.

"Ah, Ser Bronn, so nice of them to knight you for your heroics at Blackwater. Rightfully earned." The spider replied cooly, tipping his head. "Were you wondering where that fetching Saebyl Waters ran off too?"

Bronn stared at the fat, bald man, slightly taken aback. "I suppose you know where she is, better yet, who's she's with."

"If you're wondering if she's been dragged back into a lion's den, she's not. Left during the battle, before he even arrived. One of my little birds tells me she and the Queen had a bit of a tiff in the Holdfast." Bronn couldn't help but give a lopsided grin at the thought of the fiery blond putting her foot down to Cersei. "A bad move on her part, our Queen is a lot of things but sympathetic is not one of them. She needed to make an escape, found a suitable guard dog who was fleeing the flames." Bronn wanted to punch that smug grin off of Varys' face.

"A dog, huh? Well, if she could handle a lion, a dog should be no match for her." He replied almost forlornly.

"A true dragon that one." Varys replied in his usual soft tone.

Bronn smirked, "_Very true, she'll be alright. That dog doesn't know what he's in for._" He thought to himself. A sudden urge for copious amounts of ale and women overwhelmed him and he strode quickly out of the hall.

* * *

Tywin didn't look up from his desk when his son waddled into the room. He continued writing furiously, there was an extraordinary amount of work to be done if he were to get this kingdom back into order. He ignore the commotion of his dwarf son awkwardly hauling himself onto the chair and made him wait.

"Are you enjoying your new position?" Tyrion asked in mock casualty after some silence.

"Where is she?" He asked simply, not addressing his son's question, nor looking up at him. Furious scratches on parchment still continued.

"Who? Cersei? I believe she's with her son congratulating him on a battle well fought, probably planning an elaborate feast for him." Tyrion deliberately played dumb.

"Don't be simple, not your sister. Where is she?" He demanded again.

"You know, I was very happy as Hand of the King." the subject was changed to further goad his father to specifically asking for what he wanted.

"Yes I heard about how happy you were. You brought a whore into my bed." He replied calmly, finishing up the paper work in front of him.

"A tad hypocritical." The half man was met with one of the most withering glares he had ever received from his beloved father.

"I will not have you lecture me about the subject. You will tell me where she is and she will be brought here immediately." Tywin was in no mood for Tyrion's games. He was hard enough to look at, at the best of times, but now with his ridiculous battle wound, it was damned near impossible.

"Do you think she wants to be brought up here? Do you think she is still loyal to you? You didn't leave her in the best way, father." He shot back.

"I gave her a life, I gave her status, she would undoubtedly come back here, if she's as clever as I think she is. Which is far more clever than you think you are." The elder man replied in calm hostility.

"Oh, she is far more clever than me, I'll give her that. Except for the part where she annoyed the Queen and had to run off. Took Clegane though, that was definitely clever. He'll keep his good eye on her." Tyrion couldn't suppress his victorious grin.

"Out." Tywin responded cooly but when his son did not snap to attention, his annoyance got the better of him. "Now!" He roared. That got the Imp moving, he hurried out the door, nearly being chased by his father. Grabbing his nearest guard by the door, he hissed, "Get me my daughter, and get her now."

"Yes, My Lord." The man responded and made to find the Queen as soon as possible.

He was pleasantly surprised at how quickly his guard returned with the Queen and her men. Stupid girl probably thought he was calling her in for something positive or to hatch a plan. He sat behind his desk and maintained his composure of cool detachment.

"Yes, father, you wished to see me." Cersei asked as she took a seat across the heavy wooden table. Tywin in turn, stood and fetched them both a cup of wine, which his daughter took graciously.

"Saebyl Waters." He said simply over his wine glass.

"What about her?" She responded with a smirk as she took a sip.

"Where is she?" He could hardly deal with his children's smugness at the moment.

"Does it matter where she is?" The Queen gave a bored wave of her goblet.

"Of course it matters, I will not have my children treating me with such insolence." He growled.

"You berate Tyrion for spending time with whores and harlots and here you are not long after arriving, demanding yours." She tried to carry the upper hand but a firm fist against the hard surface of the desk scared her into an answer. "She ridiculed the King being on the battlefield, she crossed a line, and she chose to be in Sansa Stark's employ. I knew she was a traitor, ran off in the night with the Hound" Cersei finally confessed still looking mildly pleased. Her father stared at her coldly.

"You will send me a small troop of your own personal guards, and they will go and find her. I cannot spare anymore of my own, they are out retrieving your fool of a brother. Now, I am taking care of a war you and your son started, and you will repay me for this mountainous task, by getting me the one thing that I want. Do I make myself clear?" Tywin stated in his signature staccato, that meant there would be no discussion or argument and sat behind his desk, revisiting his heaps of paperwork once again. "You may leave." He said not raising his head to wish her off.

Cersei stood from her chair and looked as if she was going to argue back but her father's refusal to look up from the parchment in front of him didn't give her an opening. She put her cup down hard and it fell to the ground. The Queen hesitated on the spot, waiting for a reaction. When she received none, she stormed out the door like she did when she was a girl. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, another victory for the old lion.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to try and upload a chapter at least once every week. Anything else during that week will be a bonus!  
****I'm sorry but this chapter is a bit of repeating information from the show, and everyone knows how that goes. I tried to cut it down and just keep the important parts and give you Sae's point of view. So I'm sorry in advance. I had a hard time writing this one for some reason**

**thanks so much for the kind reviews! They're really sweet but I have to be a little honest that I'm kind of looking for something a little more than "omg update soon pls!". Okay now I'm being bossy…sorry, I'll leave now.  
**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Saebyl was awoken abruptly by two sets of hands grabbing her. A bag was thrown over her head and her delicate wrists were bound together. She heard Sandor swear and thrash beside her, but she hardly made a fuss, she wouldn't dare give her captors a reason to beat her, besides, The Hound would get them out of this mess.

She was thrown in the back of a wagon, her companion followed shortly. She wish she hadn't been blindfolded, she would have loved to have seen how they managed to throw his massive frame in there. He took a heavy seat beside her.

"Are you hurt, girl?" He asked gruffly under his breath. The effects of last night had obviously taken their toll on him.

"No, I did not give them reason to hurt me." Sae replied in a whisper and after a moment she added, "They're taking us back to King's Landing aren't they? They're going to hang us."

"Aye, possibly." There was silence between the two as they listened to the wheels of their wagon turn and the hooves of the horses on the gravel road, the men that had captured them had little to say.

"I guess I should thank you, then. I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far on my own." Sae said sincerely, finally broking their silence. She got no response however, not that she needed nor expected one, but it needed to be said.

"Halt who goes there?" An official sounding voice rang out.

A voice amongst their captors responded, "No one in particular, who are you?"

"Your prisoners, who are they?" The first man disregarded the question. He was undoubtedly from King's Landing, no one but guards from King's Landing would sound so pompous so far from home.

"No one you'd be interested in, probably. Best be on our way." The second responded, the wagon shifted in attempted movement but did not go far.

"Stand down, we are conducting a search for a girl by direct orders of Tywin-" The guard's voice was cut short by the sound of an arrow being loosed.

The sounds of battle broke out, though Sae could not see them. She felt a knot in her stomach grow. Tywin wanted her back, he sent guards out to get her. Her mind raced, he wanted her back, had he returned to King's Landing for the battle? Did they win? Of course they did, Stannis would have slaughtered every Lannister in the castle personally. Had Tywin talked to Cersei? Sae couldn't imagine he would have been pleased with her. He leaves his pet in her care and now look. She smirked at the thought. She had seen Tywin's wrath, it was not pleasant but she would have paid to see it aimed at the Queen.

She felt the Hound tense up beside her. He obviously was itching to be a part of the killing around them. The sounds soon dissipated after a deathly gurgle emitted from someone, there was no way for them to know who.

"I really hate those knights, think they're special." One man said.

"If they were Tywin Lannister's men, they probably have gold." Another replied. If these men weren't from King's Landing, then who had captured them. "Boss is gonna be pretty pleased with us, with these two and some tidy Lannister gold." The sound of a coin purse could be heard being tossed in hand.

They travelled for a good while, the men around them laughed freely and chatted about the knights they had just slaughtered, which had led to another conversation about fights long past. There was a small ounce of reassurance that they had not checked her for her blade that she still had secured to her leg, though she thought it strange. Sae hoped that they would not take her one memento from her life at King's Landing.

The wagon finally came to a halt and the prisoners were once again manhandled and dragged somewhere. Saebyl could hear Sandor's attempts to break free of their captors but did not imitate him. She would not try to struggle against the man with the tight grip on her shoulders, she knew it would be futile.

"We also got this pretty little one to make up for how hideous the other is." The man restraining her said, after they had finished mocking Clegane. The bag was pulled off her head and she was eye to eye with a gruff looking man, Thoros his name was.

"You're right, very pretty." He attempted to stroke one of her disheveled locks of hair from her face. She jerked away from his hand and glared as intensely as she could, in her mind she could set him alight.

"You do NOT touch me." She hissed. The man merely barked with laughter.

"Fiery, I like this one. She definitely makes up for Clegane." He grinned and quickly brushed his finger under her chin. That's when she noticed three people move away from a table, three young boys, except the one wasn't a boy, she looked familiar.

"Arya?" Sae said in almost a whisper. She was unsure if it was the youngest Stark daughter, she had only seen her a handful of times in Court. The girl looked up in horror, confirming that she was indeed Arya Stark. A further assuring comment from the Hound got the rest of the company in a tissy, a sudden need to move and they were pushed back outside.

"Come little lady, you can sit on my horse." Thoros said jovially pushing at her back.

"Throw the bag back over my head and put me in the wagon" Sae replied with her head held high like nobility.

The scruffy man chuckled, "You'd rather sit back there with the stinking dog?"

"Rather a dog then a rat." Her nostrils flared and his undeniably boozy scent. "I could also walk but I am not riding with you."

Thoros really laughed this time, "Bring that ridiculous beast over here." He gestured for Sandor's monstrous stallion to be brought over. "You can ride this one, if you can mount it." Her bound wrists were cut free. "If not, you're riding with me." The blond suddenly felt quite small, having Thoros stand over her, the horse throwing her in shadow, and the rest of the men carefully watching her. She rubbed her wrists and glanced up at the great black animal.

"Very well, I've mounted worse." There was resounding 'ooo' from her crowd. Saebyl stuck one foot in the stirrup, nearly having to stretch her leg over her head and bobbed on the other foot, still planted on the ground. A quick prayer said to any and all gods who were watching that they would let her finally mount this blasted horse on her own and not make a complete ass of herself like she had before.

The stallion stood more still then he ever had before. He didn't like her and she didn't like him, they made this trip miserable for each other. Sandor had watched half amused by this silent war between the girl and the horse. She would yell at him and make him keep marching if he wanted to graze, even one time pulling his hair when she had been frightened by a loud clap of thunder. The horse retaliated by never standing still when she tried to mount him and walking under low hanging branches to make her duck and bucking his back legs when he felt her relax on the saddle. Even after all this, the stallion stood still, almost as if he did not want these captors to win this round. She was the lesser of two evils.

With a great amount of force, Sae pushed herself off the ground and attempted to swing her leg over. Her eyes were closed and braced for impact but when he foot hooked the top of the saddle and she managed to haul herself up, she let out a triumphant whoop.

Thoros smirked, knowing full well that this had been pure luck that she had made it, "Tie the beast to the back of the wagon with that hound. They can follow behind, she's not getting down so easily." The horse was brought to the back of the wagon waiting for the other men to load in Sandor. Another man rode up and tied her hands back together and apologized before throwing the bag back on her head. She sighed heavily, entirely done with having musty burlap over her face.

They rode for a long while, her thighs, which still ached from all the previous riding she had done, began to burn. The sweet life she lead at King's Landing seemed like a lifetime ago. Now it was all continuous horse back riding and being surrounded by putrid men. She stewed in her saddle, cursing every person surrounding her, the only thing good that had happened is that the rain had finally stopped and she was beginning to dry out.

"Does the pretty lady care for some mead?" An unfamiliar voice asked. The hood turned in the direction of the sound.

"The pretty lady would prefer water." She retorted.

"If you didn't have that bag over your head, people would think your some sort of noble woman." The man said as he lifted the bag just enough to grant her access to the bottle but not to see her surroundings.

She took a long swig of the water and sighed contentedly, "And how do you know I'm not?"

"Because we already know who you are." The stranger replied taking the bottle back and putting the lid back on.

"How could you possibly know who I am?" Sae asked angrily, she wanted this damn bag off her head so she could see who was speaking to her.

"Lannister men, looking for a girl. We find a girl travelling with a Lannister dog? Your obviously not Cersei, must be Tywin's mistress. I heard that you were a great beauty, they weren't wrong." He chuckled.

Another man chimed in with, "I heard she was a witch. Used potions on the old Lion."

"I am not a witch! How do you know about me?" She said, twisting in her saddle. She was shocked that anyone had ever heard or cared about her and her relationship with Tywin.

"Nothing goes unheard of, Saebyl Waters. When Tywin Lannister takes a mistress, it's bound to circulate. You're more famous then you realize." She could hear Thoros call back to her from the front of the convoy. She remained decidedly silent for the rest of the journey.

Eventually, they stopped and she was pulled off the horse and escorted down a rocky surface. She guessed a cave from how dark it had gotten and the uneasy footing leading down to it. Her guess was confirmed when the hood was finally pulled off her head. She stood next to Arya Stark while Sandor was brought down in the middle of all the men as if he were in a fighting ring.

Saebyl watched helplessly as the Hound stood down in the pit and insulted their captors and she brushed her hand over her thigh were her dagger rested, when the man named Berric came out of the shadows and accused him of murder.

"You murdered Myca, the butcher's boy, my friend." Arya called out when the Hound defended himself from the accusations. "He was twelve years old, he was unarmed and you rode him down. You slung him over your horse like he was some deer." Sae's curls bobbed frantically as her head turned from the girl to the Hound.

"Aye, he was a bleeder." He replied menacingly.

"You don't deny killing this boy?" Berric asked.

"I was Joffery's sworn shield, the boy attacked the Prince." Sandor replied calmly. The Targaryen's nerves mounted, not knowing what her fate was going to be. If they killed Clegane, surely she would be trapped with the Brotherhood Without Banners and gods know what they would do to her. She bit her lip and played with the pendant around her neck.

"That's a lie! I hit Joffrey." The little Stark retorted. "Myca just ran away."

"Then I should have killed you, not my place to question princes." He shot back.

Berric paused, "You stand accused of murder but no one here knows the truth of the charge, so it is not for us to judge you. Only the Lord of Light may do that now. I sentence you to trial by combat." he finished dramatically. Sae's heart leapt in her chest, surely Sandor Clegane could take any of these men. She had seen what he could do nearly pass out drunk against two, surely when he is sober he could easily defeat one man.

"So who will it be?" Sandor turned to Thoros, "Should we find out if your fire god really loves you, priest?" Then turned to Anguy, the man with the bow and arrow who had captured them, "Or you archer? Or are you worse with a sword in your hand? Or is the little girl the bravest one here" He nodded in her direction.

"Aye, she might be, but it's me you'll fight." Berric said confidently. Saebyl watched Sandor carefully, she thought she caught a glimpse of doubt in his eye and she physically shivered.

People cleared the way, preparing for the fight. Sandor was cut free and handed his sword and a shield. Saebyl stood on the tips of her toes so she could catch a glimpse him but she couldn't help but look over to Thoros and Berric and the strange ritual thing they were doing. She edged forward to get a better view, but she was stopped by the archers hand on her shoulder. Just as Anguy placed his hand, Berric set his sword alight, she jumped.

"That's not fair." She breathed to just herself, unable to stop the thought from forming. When the fight started, it didn't matter if you had a crippling fear of fire, that sword was truly terrifying. She couldn't imagine any man being calm as that blade wheeled towards you searching for flesh.

Saebyl may not be an experienced in sword fighting, but she had seen enough tournaments and duels to know that Sandor's movements where powerful, if not a bit crazed. She could not blame him. She jumped and flinched at every clash of steel but she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from the fight.

Clegane's shield caught fire, everyone was chanting 'guilty' save for Arya Stark who screamed 'kill him'. Sae could only clutch at her necklace so hard her knuckles were white and the embossed image became imprinted in her palm. She whispered silent prayers for her rescuer at King's Landing.

And then it was done. Berric on one knee, flaming sword above his head in attempt to block Sandor's killing blow. It had failed, the man was so powerful, he cut through the steel and embedded his sword so deep, he nearly cleaved him in two. Saebyl gasped and made to move to the victor but Anguy's hand was still firmly wrapped around her shoulder. All she could do was watch as her rescuer fell to the ground in a panic, trying to extinguish the flames on his shield.

Ayra was quick to grab a knife off one of the brotherhood men and make to leap at Sandor. Someone moved quickly and caught the girl around the middle.

"Looks like your god likes me more then your butchers boy." The Hound said cockily to the wronged little Stark.

"Burn in hell!" She shrieked as she thrashed and kicked.

"He will, but not today." Berric's voice rang out, clear as day. It stopped Sae in her tracks to Sandor. She stared in alarm, that man was just dead, definitively dead. He had been cleaved in two, practically. This Lord of Light must really be something if he could bring men back from the dead.

She finally snapped out of her trance at the risen man and rushed to Sandor's side, "You're hurt." His head snapped back at her, giving her the oddest look. He got to his feet, refusing her help and peeled off the shield and his glove. He held his arm gingerly, she had been right.

"Give me my things." He demanded, someone moved to get his pack. "And the girl comes with me." He nodded his head in the direction of the curly blond.

"She is not in the discussion." Berric replied calmly and he handed over his pack.

"Am I not?" Saebyl said irritatedly. "I'm not a sheep you know, to be bought and sold. Does it matter where I wish to go?"

"You do not understand-"the man tried to start with her.

"I understand a whole lot more then you think I do. I am not going to be used as your bargaining chip or worse. Do you really think that the Queen Regent will let me back in the city? Do you think Tywin Lannister would just let you walk away freely after taking me captive? You are the one that does not understand. I know the Lannister's better then any of you, I've lived with them, dined with them, served them and even slept in their beds. I was privy to information that people would sell their own mothers for. Now, I would like my things as well because I am leaving. I have committed no crimes and stand accused of nothing, now let me pass." Saebyl said finally. She drew a silence nearly as audible as when Berric came back to the world of the living. Her bag was brought over with haste.

"Kitten's got claws." Thoros said, handing the pack over.

"I am no kitten." she hissed.

"My gold." The Hound interrupted. "What the fuck is this?" He brandished a piece of paper, Sae quickly dove in her bag to where she kept her gold and found a similar note. "I want my gold!"

"It says it clearly on that note, that you'll be repaid in full after the war is over." Thoros explained. Sae opened her mouth to complain but was beaten by her companion.

"Piss on that! You're nothing but thieves!" He bellowed, throwing the piece of paper to the floor.

"We're outlaws! Outlaws steal, you're lucky we didn't kill you." Anguy replied.

Sandor advanced on him, "Try it archer, I'll shove those arrows up your ass." He growled. Thoros grabbed him and wrenched him away from the slighter man.

"You can't let him go, he's a murder, he's guilty!" Ayra spat.

"Not in the eyes of god." Berric replied in his annoyingly cool tone. When the girl continued, he shouted, "Enough! Judgement isn't ours to make." and nodded to Anguy to hand back Sandor's weapons. "Go in peace, Sandor Clegane. The Lord of Light isn't done with you yet." And the bag was tossed back over his head. "Saebyl Waters, do you still wish to leave with this man? I promise you that no man would hurt you in my company."

Saebyl held her head high and looked him in the eye, "You cannot promise that. You cannot control these men, I believe they would be well behaved...for the first week. I am sorry Berric Dondarrion, but I can handle one man, but I cannot handle a Brotherhood of them." She bowed her head regally, figuring that civility and reasoning was the best way to handle him. She was right, and he politely bowed his head as well and that awful musty sack was placed back over her head for the last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter up! Woo!  
****A little bit of quoting from the show but I try and keep it to a minimum.**

**I tried to address the questions Sea19 addressed in their review.**

**As always please leave a review! The more detailed the better! Thanks!**

* * *

They were lead back out into the forrest, not following any trail. Saebyl's feet caught on twigs and rocks with every other step. Her annoyance grew quickly.

"Can we just take the fucking hoods off now?" She whined after stubbing her toe and a particularly large rock.

"I think we could do. Now, wait here, count to sixty, then take the hoods off. Do not follow us, best make your own way." Anguy's voice rang out.

"Leave us, you fucking cowards." Sandor snapped back. The sounds of the men leaving started Sae's count down. After the sixty seconds the pair pulled off their hoods.

"They left that goddamn horse." Sae said dejectedly, staring the great beast in the eye.

"You're lucky they did." The Hound replied, throwing their bags back onto his back. He pulled the horse in the opposite direction he heard the brotherhood leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blond inquired, staring at him like he had made such an obvious mistake.

"Leaving, what does it look like?" He growled back.

"In the wrong direction. They went that way." She pointed in the direction that they came from.

"Why would we go that way? I don't know if you noticed, girl, but they tried to kill me and took you hostage or is your dream to be raped by the fire god?" He got right in her face in attempts to scare and demean her. They were both in horrendous and irritable moods after this ordeal but the little dragon merely stuck her bottom lip out and clenched her teeth.

"They have the Stark girl, you moron or are you as stupid as you are ugly?" She rolled her eyes.

"We don't need the wolf pup." Turning his back to her, he finished readying the horse.

Sae let out an exasperated sigh, "How much do you think that the Stark's would pay for her? You rescue the girl from these Men Without Banners, negotiate your way into their employ. Tell them how you saved Sansa as well, tried to get her out of King's Landing. You have a witness." She indicated to herself.

"Why would I work for the Starks?" Sandor towered over her.

"Because where the fuck else are we supposed to go? You have any great plans? Worse comes to worse, we return the girl, get the gold and make a plan from there." She sighed, getting fed up with his thick skull.

"Full of plans and schemes aren't you, clever girl?" He said almost accusingly.

"It's all I have, it's how I grew up. Now tell me it's not a good idea." She tested. They stood, eyes locked on one another, waiting for the other to back down.

"Aye, it's a good plan but we have to find them first, now get on the horse." Saebyl could have slapped him.

* * *

They were on the right track. They had found the rode and were a safe enough distance behind the Brotherhood. Small clues were left on the side of the rode, and they found their abandoned camps. Once, they were nearly caught, rode too close and the hunting party nearly spotted them. They just waited for the opportune moment.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this, girl?" Sandor asked after he tore into the game.

"My mother taught me. She taught me everything, so I would be prepared for any situation. Of course, she stressed me becoming a proper lady of court." She chuckled. "Look at me know, mum!" She said to the heavens. "I haven't done much cooking since I was a girl."

"Not so long ago." The Hound retorted, food in his mouth.

"Long enough." She glared back and pulled chunks of meat delicately off the carcass. "You shouldn't speak with food in your mouth, you know."

"I was not taught to be a proper Lord." He replied in between bites. Sae flared her nostrils in disgust.

"Hard to believe you have no wife." She responded sarcastically.

"Not hard to believe you found your way in to Tywin's bed." He was trying to get a rise out of her again. When she did not respond, he tried a different tactic. "How come Robert didn't have you killed when you went to King's Landing? That man hated the Targaryens."

"Is my name Targaryen?" She raised her dark eyebrow. "I am a bastard, and I was not so foolish as to flaunt what my paternal bloodline was, played dumb when questions were asked. Besides, Robert was too drunk and lazy to come after Tywin's whore. No one wants to anger that old lion, it's rather remarkable. I know Cersei tried to get him to cast me out, imprison me or hang me, I heard them fighting about it. '_You think I'm going to hang your father's whore because you suspect she's a Targaryen? I don't have time for your paranoid delusions, woman. You don't like her because she fucked your father, get over it!'"_ Saebyl did her best impression of the late King Robert. The Hound made a noise somewhat like a laugh. "I didn't give him a reason to hang me. Actually, I think he liked me, or at least he liked how mad his wife got when she saw me. Then the oaf went and got himself killed." She shook her head sadly.

"Shame that was. Joffrey was much more tolerable as a prince then he was a king." He added.

Sae smirked, "I'll drink to that." The pair raised their bottles in the air and continued their meal in silence for a long moment. "Why'd you leave?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"They were going to burn the city, there was fire everywhere. You didn't see it. I had to leave." He replied solemnly.

"That's it? You left for because of fire, you betrayed the King because of it?" They had travelled what seemed like an age now, and they had learned next to nothing about each other. Sae had so many things she wanted to know, but their frosty moods never seemed to allow a question and answer period.

"Fuck the King." The Hound literally spat, much to his companion's displeasure. "Little twat left the battle, too scared. Stannis was on the other side of the wall, fighting the front lines with his men, and our King couldn't be bothered to stand at a wall heavily guarded..." he sighed heavily, "wish we had wine."

"They must have won though, if Tywin's men were looking for me. Most have come back." She finally voiced her fears.

"Probably, girl. Tywin doesn't easily give up his possessions, still haven't worked out why he left you in such poor care with the Queen." He drank deep from the water bottle, imagining wine in its place.

"Believe me, I spent night after night wondering the same thing. I thought he had tired of me, I couldn't, well... after my child was taken from me, the Maester advised on how to recover." She said delicately. "I had to turn him away, he was not pleased. Not long after he went back to Casterly Rock, leaving me with his drunken bitch daughter."

Sandor gave a smirk, "Aye, I remember her face when she was told that you were to be in her company. She sooner would have joined the Night's Watch before letting you in."

"People do not disobey Tywin Lannister." A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. They fell back into their silence. The Hound winced painfully when he twisted his arm to get at the meat on the rabbit. Sae looked at him and frowned.

"You're arm is hurt." She pointed out.

"It's fine." He grumbled, pulling it close to himself and away from the firelight.

"No it's not." She grabbed his arm forcefully and brought it closer to the light, she saw him flinch again and felt him pull back. "Fucking Berric, that wasn't fair." She hissed. She leaned to get her bag, she had a small kit inside with a few medical salves, thread and needle, and some bandages. She had had an emergency escape bag hidden in her chambers long before the war had broken out. She had made it as soon as she heard that she would be working for the Queen.

She had a small box of a paste that was meant to sooth burns from the sun but she figured a burn from fire could not be that different. Carefully, she administered the paste.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, it was oddly tingling on her finger tips.

"No." He replied, watching her carefully. The burn was no where near as bad as the one on his face. There would probably be a scar, but it would be minimal.

"Now, I don't know if I should wrap it, or wait for it to dry. I'm not a Maester." She said as she carefully covered the last piece of skin.

"Wrap it and have done with it. What's one more scar?" He snapped.

Saebyl looked him in the eye and frowned, "Fine." she replied curtly and quickly wrapped his arm, making it slightly too tight that it would be uncomfortable. She put her things back in her back and kicked out the fire so not to be spotted.

As the sun went down, the pair moved closer to the Brotherhood's camp. They had taken up in another cave. Sandor made the comment of them being like rats, always hiding in holes, to afraid to show their faces. They retreated back a fair distance, by a huge oak tree, so not to be discovered.

"Up the tree, girl." He ordered, the moon was out a bright over head and he could clearly see her expression of disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

"You heard me, up the tree. I'm going to scout ahead, see if I can't pick off any stragglers. You need to be hidden." He explained gruffly.

"What about the horse? It's not coming up the tree with me." The great black beast grunted in approval.

"Better take the horse then you. They won't rape the horse." It was a hard case to argue, Sae swore that that stupid animal looked at her with a smirk.

"Fine, but I'll need a hand." She caved, pushing the horse's face away from her.

"Here, take this too." He withdrew a small blade from his belt, much like the one he had given her during the riot. The one that sat in the bottom of her pack.

"No need," she pulled up her skirts quickly and unstrapped Bronn's dagger off her thigh.

"How long have you been hiding that one, girl?" Sandor asked with mild surprise.

Sae chuckled, "Since King's Landing. I guess I don't need to hide it anymore." She hooked it to her own belt. Sandor shook his head and knelt to the ground, cupping his hands. Saebyl put her dainty boot in his hands and had to bite back a scream at the speed he lifted her up towards the tall over hanging branch. She scrambled onto the branch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go higher." He called up to her.

"I'm not a bloody acrobat." She spat back.

"You will be, girl or you'll be the brotherhood's new play thing." Sandor turned his back on the stranded maiden and stalked towards the cave.

"Fucking dog." She hissed under her breath and she carefully climbed up two more branches, hiding in a particularly leafy patch.

* * *

She sat and waited for what seemed like half the night, the moon hung high in the sky. She was sore from being awkwardly hunched in the branch and nearly fell when a large owl swooped past her. Her blood went cold when she heard cracking branches of someone moving quickly through the woods. Sae pulled her pretty dagger from its sheath and braced herself.

"Come down girl, we have to move now." He barked up the tree. She could make out the massive shadowy figure throwing something big on the horse. Sae manoeuvred delicately down the tree without injury and was hauled behind Sandor on the horse from the last branch.

They rode through the forest, occasionally being told to duck, until they couldn't hear anyone following them. They came to a small clearing with a very large tree and stopped. Sae jumped off as quickly as she could, before that blasted horse got any tricky ideas. The Hound followed pulling something off with him. They had ridden too hard and fast for Sae to figure out what he had brought back with him.

"Ayra?" She advanced on the little girl and brushed her raggedly cut locks from her face. Dark chocolate eyes stared back at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She replied vacantly. The blond frowned, remembering the young Stark to be a lot more vivacious.

"Are you sure?" She tried looking for any scrapes or bruises but the dim lighting of the mood was no help.

"Look, I'm as good as I'm going to be. Leave me alone." The younger girl snapped. Sae instantly pulled her hands back in defence.

"Get some sleep. We leave at first light." The Hound growled, returning from tying up the horse. They each found a piece of ground away from each other and tried to sleep. As Sae was drifting off, she thought she heard Ayra's voice muttering something, but was too tired to find out what.

In the morning, Saebyl was awake before anyone. She silently made a small fire, it was a talent she never knew she had but it was becoming increasingly useful, and warmed her hands. She could hardly remember the last time she was actually warm since leaving the Capital, cold seem to be set into her very core and she was just learning to cope with it.

Quickly growing bored of having to wait for the other two to wake, she got up and walked into the bushes, maybe through some miracle she'd snag a rabbit or squirrel. While walking, she noted some particular plants along the road. Medicinal herbs, she recognized them from her reading, she had actually brought a small journal with her that recorded some helpful foliage that grew in Westeros. She plucked a few of the leaves, figuring it couldn't hurt to have and turned back to the camp.

"What in Seven hells are you doing?" Saebyl exclaimed, returning to the camp finding Ayra with a large rock held over her head, preparing to bring it down on the Hound's skull.

"Girl and I were having a chat. Where the hell were you?" He shot back.

"Foraging." She replied snidely. "We should have been doing this from the beginning. Look medicinal plants." Sae revealed her bounty to her companions.

"How do you know those won't kill us?" Ayra asked hesitantly, putting the rock down.

"I've read about them and-" She ran to her pack and fished around to the bottom, withdrawing the small book. "I can double check. I hardly need it though. Once I read something I do not forget it." The smug grin on her face radiated arrogance.

"Don't expect me to go poking around the bushes for berries. Come." Sandor said, hauling himself off the ground and packing up their things. He threw Ayra onto the horse and moved towards Sae.

"I'll walk, I'm done riding that thing." The Targaryen bastard frowned hard at the black beast, whom snorted back. "I'll forage for berries." She replied snidely.

"You fall behind, you stay behind. I'm not coming back for you." Sandor said menacingly, towering above her.

"I won't fall behind." She shot.

They continued on, the once fiery and pugnacious Stark girl, was dead eyed and listless. Saebyl trotted behind them, filling her pack with herbs she found on the road, content not to be on horseback. They had made a plan to go to the Twins, Sandor had over heard some of the Brotherhood discuss a wedding between Edmure Tully and one of the Frey girls, Ayra's mother and brother would be there. Along the road they encountered a man with a wagon, the wheel had broken off. Sae was a pace behind them and just saw him mutter something at the girl as he pulled her off.

"What's going on?" She asked, jogging up to the pair.

"You're my daughter," he pointed at Ayra, then turned to Sae"and you're my wife. I'll do the talking." and he stalked off towards the man.

"I got the short end of the stick." The blond joked, the girl just glanced up at her with a blank expression.

Sae couldn't help but gasp loudly when Sandor cracked the old man over the head, knocking him out. Ayra intervened when he drew his knife.

"Don't!" The small girl pushed the Hound. "Don't kill him!"

"Dead rats don't squeak." he replied intimidatingly.

"You're so dangerous aren't you. Saying scary things to little girls. Killing little boys and old people." He glared down at her. "A real hard man, you are." Sae tentatively came up behind, hoping to moderate the upcoming argument. This was the most Ayra had said since they came in their company.

"More then anyone you know." Sandor replied.

"You're wrong, I know a killer." The little Stark replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. "A real killer."

The Hound was unimpressed, "That so?"

"You'd be like a kitten to him. He'd kill you with his little finger." Sae couldn't help but admire the girl and her confidence.

"That him?" Sandor nodded to the man on the ground.

Ayra looked and shrugged, "No."

"Good." he moved to try to get past the girl, but she shoved him hard again.

"Don't kill him, please." She was definitely stubborn. "Please don't."

There was a long pause, and a glance to Saebyl, who nodded in agreement with the girl. The sword was sheathed.

"You're very kind. Someday it will get you killed." Again he tried to be menacing. Sae walked between the two before more words could turn heated but the groans of the man in the mud grabbed their attention.

He sat up, and looked as if he were about to say something but Ayra had walked over and bashed him over the head again. She stalked back to the horse. Sandor looked at the girl, then back to Sae, who shrugged.

"She's your daughter." She replied and turning back to the horse.

* * *

She didn't have to ride that damn horse. Saebyl sat proudly in front of the wagon, after figuring out how to drive the mule pulling it, and rode in comfort. Almost in comfort, the smell of pig was getting to her, but it did mean they would have something other than rabbit and that was an encouraging thought.

"Stop for a moment." Sandor called up to her from the horse. Sae pulled the reigns and the wagon came to a stop. She happily hopped off.

"I'm a natural, did you see me? I can pull off the part of a pig farmers wife." She exclaimed very proudly.

"Aye, natural, except your boots cost more than what a pig farmer's wife eats in a year." The Hound replied cruelly, as he lifted Ayra off the horse. She rolled her eyes and hopped in the back of the wagon, looking for some good pieces of meat to cook. Sandor unhooked the mule to let it graze with the horse, the animals needed a break.

Sae threw a chunk of a pig flank off the side of the wagon. "Could you put that on that flat rock there?" She ordered to the Hound.

"I'm not your servant, girl." He growled at her.

"Do you want a decent meal. It's going to be a few hours before we make it down there and you'll be starving in an hour and I'm not dealing with that. Plus, if we're going to meet the King of the North, you need to be civilized." She crossed her arms and gave him a withering stare from atop the wagon.

Before he could retort, Ayra had already grabbed the piece of meat and carried it to the rock Sae had indicated.

"Do you have a knife, I need to butcher this more." She asked, still with that deadpanned lifeless look. Sae rummaged in her bag and pulled Sandor's old dagger he had given her so long ago. The girl took it and immediately got to work.

"Another knife, how many do you keep on you?" Sandor asked, watching the Stark girl work.

"That one is yours, you gave it to me when we went back for Sansa at the riot." Ayra's eyes picked up for a brief second at the mention of her sisters name. "You can have it back, if you wish."

"No, it's better if you keep it. I've got." He touched the new small blade on his belt.

"Thank you." She said quietly and moved to help with their lunch.

Ayra made quick work of the pig, telling Sae that she had seen it done many times in the kitchen. Not being a girl who was interested in learning to sew or sing, she had often found herself making friends with the lower class. The woman listened carefully to the girl, not wanting to stop talking, she had been worried. A bizarre urge to protect her like she had Sansa had come over her.

They cooked the pork, Ayra ate hers on the log overlooking the great stone bridge where she knew her mother and brother were. She would go back and forth, as if it may disappear if she didn't check. Sae left the two for a brief moment to go and relieve herself and possibly find some new herbs. Upon returning, she sensed she had missed another argument. The Stark girl stood staring at at the camp again, the Hound's grimace was deep.

"What in seven hells?" The Targaryen bastard was going to start but was distracted by what was in Sandor's hand. "Trotters? Really? You are disgusting, we just ate." She berated him.

"I eat what I like and I like these." He threw the hoof back into the cart.

"Don't throw it in there, by the gods," Sae pushed passed him and crawled into the cart, looking for the offending pig's foot.

"We're going, now." He stood up from the cart and it shifted dramatically, throwing Sae off balance.

"Seven hells! What is wrong with you?" She shouted, pulling herself up.

"Come, wolf girl. We have to return you to your mother and brother." He barked at the girl.

They rode the rest of the ways in silence, no one in the mood to speak to each other. Even if they did, they wouldn't have a pleasant thing to say. Saebyl was content enough on the cart, even if the mule smelled worse than the ruddy horse. Her backside was happier on the seat than the saddle.

The ride took longer then she had expected, the sun was setting as they neared the camp. Sandor again pulled them aside, demanding they stop, before any Stark or Frey men could question them.

"Off the wagon." He ordered as he dismounted, Sae was just going to argue but in two strides he was already hauling her off. "Girl, get in." He gestured to Ayra to get in the back, who obeyed.

"What about me?" Saebyl glared up to the intimidating man.

"Stay here, stay out of sight. Hold on to that pretty little knife of yours." He growled.

"Why can't I come?" She stamped her foot.

"Too dangerous, these are soldiers and they haven't seen a decent woman in months. Bringing you in there would be like dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a starving animal. Stay here, I will return the girl and come back for you. I'm sure Robb Stark will give you safe passage, he will want to hear of his other sister."

"You better not leave me here." She pouted, she understood why he made her stay but she didn't have to like it.

"Tell me, girl, does that sound like something I would do?" There was a tense silence.

"No, of course not. Go, I'll be waiting, eager to meet the King of the North." She nodded to Ayra. Sandor quickly switched the old mule for his horse so that they would travel faster and Saebyl sat out of sight of the road, waiting for Sandor and possible safety to return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry minuscule chapter this week! I wanted to get something out there. I'm trying my best to keep writing. I have a bad habit of starting a story but never finishing.**

**Reviews always help! They keep me motivated that people want to see more. Maybe a slightly more detailed review of what you like/don't like to help me improve. That would be fabulous!**

**PS I know nothing about archery.**

* * *

The trio rode in silence, needing to get away from the Twins as quickly has possible. Saebyl had thought that Ned's execution had been bad, the Red Wedding was infinitely worse. The King of the North was dead, even Sae saw the grotesque effigy they had constructed. She had no clue why such betrayal took place but she knew that she had to protect Arya and get her far away from these men.

As they rode, they came across a camp of Frey men, discussing the Red Wedding for all to hear. Sae had been walking along side, not being able to sit still after the traumatic events. Her blood ran cold when she heard one particularly ugly man discuss sewing the head of Robb's direwolf to his shoulders.

Arya jumped off the horse suddenly and approached the men, Sandor slid off and stood by Sae, watching the girl carefully. The blond looked up, silently asking what he was doing, but he just watched her, hand on the pommel of his sword.

Sae screamed, despite herself, when Arya stabbed the man closest to her repeatedly, after dropping something to the ground. The Hound was gone in a flash, pushed the girl away and quickly dispatched of the others. She was rooted to the spot, clutching the reigns of the horse tightly. It all seemed to be done in a blink of an eye.

"Food, come eat." Sandor raised a skewered piece of meat at her, calmly eating like nothing had happened. Sae shook her head and put a braver face on, having to step over a body to get to the fire and accept the food.

"What in seven hells was that?" Sae finally said to Arya after their meal. Sandor had left the two of them by themselves for a moment.

"He was talking about my brother..."She said solemnly. Sae looked into the fire, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish I could have met them. I heard he was much like your father. He was-"

"Please don't."Arya stopped her. Her eyes were even more distant than before.

Sae bit her lip, "You know how to use a sword?" she asked.

"Yes." The girl's dark eyes did not look away from the fire.

"Do you think you could teach me a little?" Arya raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her. "I'm just tired of being defenceless. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I hear that wildling women are taught to fight just like the men."

"I suppose I could teach you. Do you have a sword?" Arya asked and Sae sensed that perhaps there was a part of this girl that wanted to show off.

"No, I do have a dagger, but surely we could just use a stick or something until we find swords. You don't have a sword." She gave a small smile.

"I did have a sword. It was named needle." The girl returned the smile.

"I guess I'll have to find a good name for mine." She withdrew the dagger from it's sheath.

"Gods, this is Valerian steel!" Arya said taking it and further examining it. "Where'd you get it?"

"From a friend, wanted me to keep safe." Sae smiled fondly at it, taking it back. "You know, I think I have a name." She smiled at the girl, who raised an eyebrow. "Prick."

"Prick?" The Stark asked, seeing if she heard right.

"Named for the friend that gave it to me." The blond laughed, eliciting a giggle from her companion.

"You must of not liked them much." She chortled.

"Oh no, I liked him very much. He would be honoured by the name." Sae bit her lip and smiled sadly at the dagger.

"Him?" Arya asked in a playfully suspicious tone, smirk on her lips.

"Yes, a him." The blond said defensively.

"Did you love him?" Sae stared back at the fire and let out a soft laugh.

"No, small girl, I didn't love him-" There was a crashing from the bushes, making the two girls turn round.

"We've got to leave." The Hound barked as he stormed though the camp to his horse. The pair shrugged and followed suit. "And if you want to be less defenceless, take this." He pulled a small bow slung over the horse's pack and a quiver.

Saebyl frowned, and took the bow. She felt bad that he had heard their conversation, he must know she was referring to Bronn. She had an odd feeling of guilt rest in her stomach.

"Thank you, but you'll have to teach me to use it." She said in a uncharacteristically meek tone.

"Ask the wolf girl, she should know." His feelings were hurt, if he had any. Maybe it was more his ego, she favoured the blade the sell sword had given her over his. He could hardly blame her, Valerian steel was rare and exquisite.

"Arya, could you teach me?" She turned to the girl who nodded in agreement.

They carried on their way, Saebyl taking to walking, she needed distraction. The weather was so gloomy, she had not seen the sun in days. It was starting to depress her and walking seemed to keep her mind off darker thoughts. Plus, she'd rather not be near the Hound and his icy mood but a plus was that her blisters had finally turned to callouses, so she felt she could walk the whole of Westeros.

They came through a field, small pools of water scattered across the land. Steam rose from the pockets of water, walking past one, it radiated heat. Saebyl sighed audibly at the old familiar feeling of being warm.

"Hot springs, too damn hot, boil you whole." Sandor said over her shoulder as she was stooped over one. He took a step back from it, even the steam was too much.

Sae inhaled deeply, "They're lovely." she sighed, crouched over one. Tentatively, she dipped her finger in the pool. It was warm, but Sandor had exaggerated. "They're not that bad."

"How can you even stand so close to them?" Arya asked, after trying to come as close as Sae.

"Oh please, they're not that hot. Watch!" She pulled one of her poor worn expensive boots off and pulled off her stocking. Carefully, she dipped her toe in the water, she let out an involuntary moan when heat returned to her bones. "That's it! I'm having a bath. That horse needs a break anyways, go see if you can't find some food, sneak up on a deer or something, I don't care." She was already pulling off her travelling cloak and making work of her other boot.

"Do not go in there." The Hound growled at her. "You melt the skin off your bones-"

"Then you'll finally be rid of me! OR I can take a nice bath, and I will be in a better mood. Now, turn around." She smirked.

"What?" He glared back at her.

"I'm not letting you watch me undress, you letch. Turn." She twirled her finger to indicate what she wanted.

"Watch the horse then. Girl, take the bow and maybe you can get us some supper." Clegane ordered as he turned his back on the spirited blond. Arya jumped quick to retrieve the bow, as Sae made quick work of her clothes.

They dropped on the ground, loud enough that she new that great broad back facing her was tensed with the thought of her naked behind him. Arya and the Hound made their way to the forest. Sae dipped her whole body into the pool, it was only about waist deep, but she sighed loudly. Finally she was warm.

"You want to turn around, don't you?"Arya tormented the Dog as they walked.

"Shut up, girl, if you know whats good for you." He grumbled under his breath.

They returned an hour later, with one rabbit and a squirrel. The rabbit must have just escaped a previous predator with a broken leg, Sandor could easily grab it as it hobbled past. The squirrel had been dumb luck. Arya had been aiming for small deer but it had run off just as she loosed the arrow, pegging the unlucky rodent against the tree.

"You're still in there?" Ayra called as they approached.

"You've only been gone a short while, I've barely managed to scrub the grime out of my hair." She called back.

"We've been gone for hours, get out and help with dinner." Sandor grumbled, very obviously looking anywhere but in her direction.

"Why don't you make me?" Sae chuckled, feeling her vitality rise with the return of warmth to her core.

"Don't think I won't." He barked back, still refusing to look over. He had his back turned as he skinned the small animals. "Get out or you don't eat."

"Because I am missing a veritable feast." The bathing beauty rolled her eyes. "Fine." She hauled herself out of the water, drying herself off on one of their sleeping blankets. She dressed quickly and sat near the fire, hair hanging in damp ringlets, cheeks flushed from the heat. Finding a brush in her pack, Saebyl hummed softly as she combed out her hair. With the feeling back in her toes, her old impish self came through, feeling the need to make the man of their company as uncomfortable as possible.

"Cut the infernal humming." The Hound ordered.

Sae raised her eyebrows, lips parting to a smile, "Apologies." She bowed her head slightly and silently continued to brush out her hair. Arya watched the scene play out with a smirk. "Arya, maybe when the food cooks you can teach me how to use the bow? Plenty of space, won't loose many arrows." She asked, but was staring straight at Sandor.

"Sure, we can use that tree as a target." The girl gathered the bow and quiver. Sae quickly tied her hair all into a bun to keep it away from her face while she practised.

Arya demonstrated the proper technique first, showing how far to keep your feet apart, where to place your hands and how far to draw the string. The girl loosed a few arrows into the tree, Sandor was mildly impressed, she had obviously spent more time in the training yard with her brothers rather than learning the finer things with her delicate older sister.

"Okay, my turn." Sae took the bow and instantly her stance was wrong. Arya did little to correct it and the arrow barely made it half way to the intended target. "I guess my hope of being some sort of genius at this isn't going to happen."

"You have to practise. You need to develop the muscles. Again." Arya said encouragingly. The second arrow went slightly further but still no where close to where it should be. The game of Saebyl missing and Arya running to retrieve the arrows finally took it's toll on Sandor's patients.

"Move girl, watch the food." He shoved the scrawny child out of the way, who cursed at him and went back to the fire. "Your stance is wrong." He kicked her legs further apart.

"Ow! Watch it, you brute." She huffed and focused on planting her feet further apart. "My arms are not strong enough for this."

"Straighten your back, let it do most of the work, it's stronger than your arms." He pulled her shoulder, and push on her upper back, causing her to straighten and to stand taller. "Pull the arrow to your chin and look where you want to hit, then loose the arrow."

She did as she was told, taking a deep breath she pulled the arrow back, stared at the tree and let go. The arrow didn't quite make it to the exact height on the trunk that she wanted, but she hit the tree. She gasped in surprise.

"I did it!" Sae turned and smiled up at her teacher, who was suddenly very aware of how close they were. He gave her a nod of approval and stalked back to the fire.

"Keep practising." He commented, sitting back at the camp.

"Let me know when that delicious squirrel is done." She chuckled and readied another arrow. She let fly another three but the fourth ricocheted off her target and landed behind a near by log. "Seven hells." She stomped off, and tried to lean easily over the fallen tree to get her arrow. She slipped and her new pose was highly undignified.

"Quit staring at her ass." Arya said, pulling the meat off the spit.

"Shut your mouth, wolf girl." The Hound's voice rumbled under his breath. The girl smirked, having one more weapon against him wasn't a bad thing.

"Got it!" Sae cried back to her companions, waving the arrow above her head.

"Food." Sandor replied, tucking into the rabbit. The blond ran back, bow in one hand, skirts in the other and the Hound's gaze pointedly fixed on his meal. She couldn't help but chuckle internally as she sat in between them and ate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long to update! I had to watch the fourth season again to get some more ideas and to remember how the time line worked**

**I hope you enjoy it. Small shift in the dynamics here, I hope you like!**

**please please please leave a review! the more detailed the better! I will be eternally ****grateful!**

* * *

Saebyl and Sandor's horse hand reached an understanding, no longer where they were rivals trying to make one another miserable. Some where between meeting the Brotherhood without Banners and now they came to this conclusion that life was better when they got along. Especially now the party consisted of three people and just one horse. When she took him to a small river she talked to the beast.

"Look, I'll ask The Hound if we can get another horse. Take the load off your back, maybe get a nice filly." She said as she removed her clothing. Laying them carefully on the rock she dipped into the river, missing those hot springs so desperately. She had refused to stink just because they were out in the wilderness, but her companions did not seem to share the philosophy. It was good to be alone though, collect her thoughts, air her grievances, even if it was to a horse. They were all hungry and getting on each others nerves, even rat was sounding good to her at this point.

"Put your damn clothes on, we need to move." The Hound's voice rang out from a fair distance away, she trusted that Arya did not let him spy on her. Sae groaned to herself, she had just got in and only took the first layer of filth off.

"Wouldn't you care to join me?" She called back, she swore the horse chuckled. Arya was then thrown forcefully into view.

"The lumbering idiot wants you to put your clothes back on. At least that's what he says." The girl scowled in the direction she was chucked from.

"Fine, I'll be right there." Sae waded back to land, dried off, tied her hair in a braid and grabbed the horse's reigns, dragging him back to the company.

She didn't immediately see her fellows, fear quickly rose in her chest, eyes darting back and forth looking for them. The rustling of bushes pulled her gaze to the left, just catching Sandor's large frame moving quickly out of sight. She ran after them, leaving their horse behind. Arya was moving quickly to a stone inn, Hound on her heels, growling at her the entire way.

"What in seven hells-" Sae's sentence was cut short, when a short man opened the door. Sandor beckoned for her to follow Arya in. Her hand pulled her cloak over herself to hide her dagger as much she could.

They sat in a table away from a group of men, who were harassing a young girl. The owner pleaded for them to let her be, but to no avail. Even before Sae could shift her weight in that direction, Sandor swooped his arm over her shoulders and moved her to their seat. They all sat on the same side, both girls flanking the large man.

"Hey I know you," the air went cold, all three seized up and stared at the ugly man who had called out to them, wondering which one of them he had recognized, "You're the Hound." Sae exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

The short man crossed the room and offered Sandor a drink, which he accepted eagerly. His eyes glanced over Arya and landed hungrily on Sae as the he talked. She felt like retching just by his stare, and prayed that he wouldn't be given the chance to lay a hand on her. She made the choice to play scared and tremble whilst staring at the floor.

"This one, where'd you get her?" The man asked.

"Took her." The Hound replied, shrugging.

"And the other?" he glanced at Arya.

"For When this one cries too much." He nudged Sae with his elbow, and took it as a cue to whimper lightly.

The man chuckled, "You know what, you should come with us." He offered. "His kind, they've always got something hidden away, some where." Gesturing to the Inn Keeper, " Gold, silver, more daughters, always something if you know how to make them talk and there's plenty between here and King's Landing. You could do well for yourself, we certainly have been."

There was a heavy pause, "I'm not going to King's Landing." Sandor finally replied.

"Think about it, we can do what ever we like, where ever we go!" The swine of a man pointed at his tunic. "This are the King's colours. No one is standing in his way now, which means no one is standing in ours." He leaned back confidently in his chair but the Hound leaned forward.

"Fuck the King." He stated boldly. Sae bit her lip to stop from grinning, she knew it was a foolish thing for him to have said, they were definitely outnumbered. There was silence and the demeanour in the room shifted dramatically.

"When I heard that Joffrey's dog had tucked tail and run from the battle of the Blackwater, I didn't believe it, but here you are."

"Here I am." Sandor replied mildly irritated. "Bring me one of those chickens."

"You've got money to pay of it?" The ugly man sat up straighter. Sae could almost feel the battle approaching. Someone was going to die before they left this inn, she just knew it.

"You pay for it?" He asked.

The man laughed, shaking his head, "No, but we're the King's men." There was another pause while the Hound finished his drink. "So, you got money?"

"Not a penny but I'll still take that chicken."

"Tell you what, we'll trade you. One of our little chickens for one of yours." He looked pointedly at Saebyl, who visibly shuddered. "Give us a go at your pretty little friend." He looked over his shoulder, "That one there likes them a bit broken in." Sae watched Sandor's hand clench so tight his knuckles went white, she simply placed a hand on his knee, hoping the subside the violence. It worked to a small extent.

"You're a talker. Listening to talkers makes me thirsty." Sandor grabbed the drink across the table and drank its entirety. "And hungry, think I'll take two chickens."

The man looked to his companions, "You don't seem to understand the situation."

Sandor moved Sae's hand off his knee, and deliberately bumped her dagger as he brought his hand up onto the table, as if to warn her. "I understand that if anymore words come pouring out of your cunt mouth, I'm going to have to eat every fucking chicken in this room."

"You lived your life for the King, you're going to die for some chickens?"

"Someone is." He replied ominously.

The men stared at one another, waiting for the other to make the first move. When the small ugly man was first on his feet, Sandor followed, flipping the heavy wooden table into his enemy. He quickly pushed Sae back behind him. She stood with Arya and watched helplessly. Sae had always enjoyed the duels at King's Landing, where men would try to best each other in single combat, she always preferred it over the joust. This fight was different, it wasn't for a purse of gold, or for the favour of the King. This was for their lives. If Sandor lost, she'd be raped and possibly murdered, at least she would try to help Arya escape before that happens.

She thought the battle was done when the Hound fell to the ground. Two men above him, kicking and beating him before finally swiping at him with a sword. It moved so quickly, Sae hardly saw how he managed to get back to his feet again. Unfortunately, almost as quickly as he was up, he was back on the ground, only after throwing a man through a half wall and leaving another screaming in agony, clutching his groin. A small struggle and the man on top of Sandor, attempting to put a knife across his throat, was impaled several times on his own blade after he had overpowered him.

Sae's eyes quickly darted to Arya, who moved to the man closest them. Walloping him over the head with a clay pot then sticking him with his own sword, the blonde remembered her own blade, and pulled it out awkwardly. The Stark girl stalked behind their table companion and took out his knees, making him fall onto his back, not before she delicately withdrew a small elegant blade from his waist.

"Something wrong with your leg, boy?" She asked him.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Can you walk? Do I have to carry you?" Arya said as if it were a script, like she had rehearsed this. Sae crawled out of the shadows and watched curiously.

"Carry me?" The man was still confused, admittedly, so was Sae. Arya looked at the thin blade.

"Fine little blade," She pressed it against her victims throat, "maybe I'll pick my teeth with it." There was a flash of recognition on his face before she smoothly pushed the sword through his throat.

Sae stepped forward and watched curiously as the man sputtered his last breaths. She had never seen a man die so close, so purposefully. Blood spattered onto the front of her cloak when he gave his last desperate gasp.

"What did he do to you?" Saebyl asked looking up at the girl.

"He killed my friend." She replied solemnly.

Sandor stepped in, "Go pick one of their horses, girl. Inn keeper says we can take one." Arya's face lit up, she had begged earlier for a horse, claiming that she needed to escape his stench. She walked out the door to find a suitable animal companion. When the Hound turned to follow, Sae grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Thank-you." She said simply. He stared at her, pulling his arm away from her.

"What are you thanking me for, woman?" He glowered down at her, trying to figure out her actions.

"You saved me, us. You should be thanked." She explained simply. She looked him dead in the eyes, Sandor just stared back. Her eyes didn't flick to his scarred side of his face, in fact, they never had. She had always just stared him in the eye, never found him scary or intimidating. He couldn't quite decipher these actions, but she was one of the few women the didn't recoil at his gaze.

"Here," he grabbed a rag off the bar counter, "blood on your cheek."

She took the scrap of cloth from him and dabbed her cheek, "Thanks, again." She bowed her head with a smile. He simply grunted in acknowledgement and stooped over the bodies, claiming their silver. Sae crossed the room to the inn keeper and his distraught daughter.

"I'm sorry about all this, we'll help take the bodies out back and I apologize for my companion's behaviour." She said apologetically.

"Your friend there saved my daughter from those men." The Inn keeper gestured to the bodies. "Please, take some food, I said he could have a horse and any silver on the corpses." The daughter skittered to the kitchen and made up three bags for each of them filled with food, enough for the next few days.

"This is too much!" Sae tried to push back the bags of food.

"It's not enough but it's all I can offer you now." The old man said bowing his head and apologizing. Sae glanced over her shoulder to Sandor as he hauled the last corpse out of the establishment.

"Listen, if I could just take one of those chickens those men had-" before she could finish her thought, the roast bird was bundled up and shoved into her arms. She beamed at the old man, "Thank you so much, and again, I'm sorry we made such a mess. If we are back this way, we will be sure to stay, with lots of coins in our pockets." She turned to leave when a thought occurred to her. "These don't have the feet on them, do they?" She asked.

"No, my Lady, we don't use them."

"Excellent." She smiled, curtsied and left to find her party.

"Took you long enough, lets go." The Hound called to her, he had his horse's reigns in hand, it had obviously wandered back after Sae had left him in the clearing when she chased after them.

"They gave us food." She threw one of the parcels in his direction.

"Not much here." He grunted in replied.

Her brows furrowed and she scowled, "It was kind of them to give us anything at all! Where's Arya?"

"She's picking her pony. You want one, little bird?" He asked sarcastically, as he packed away his share of the food.

"The owner gave us one horse, we don't need another. We're not taking what we don't need." Sae yelled at him.

"One man and his daughter do not need five horses."

"He could sell them, or eat them come winter. Which we're going to be stuck in if we don't get a move on to the Eyrie." She stomped her foot. Just as Sandor was about to turn round and yell at her some more, Arya came trotting by on a beautiful white horse.

"You're not fighting again, are you?" The girl asked. The Hound broke their heated stare and turned back to the horse.

"No, we're just getting ready to leave." Sae threw Arya's bundle of food at her, who beamed back in appreciation. "Say, that's a pretty nice horse you have there. Could I hitch a ride?"

"Welcome aboard!" she replied cheerfully. "I picked one that I could actually get on top of."

"Very wise." Sae laughed, tossing the other bundle of food for Arya to put in the packs. "Oh, and I got you something." She called back to Sandor, he barely grunted at her in recognition. "Eat, your damn chicken." She threw it forcefully into his chest, a smirk on the corner of her mouth. He opened the bundle to verify the contents, when he looked back up to thank her, she was already confidently sitting behind Arya waiting for them to continue their journey.

* * *

The journey was much more pleasant for everyone. They could stay out of each others hair, ride in comfort and go further without having to stop so often. The trio actually started to get along, Arya opened up, despite all her recent tragedies. Her impish aways ran deep in her, and the girls soon found themselves inventing games to pass the time. Their favourite was trying to throw small objects, typically acorns, into Sandor's saddle bags. He did not find the game so amusing.

"Throw another pinecone at me and I'll rip your bloody arms off!" He roared back at them. The pair burst into a fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes and let a string of profanities roll off his tongue.

"Fine, let me off, I'll walk for a bit. I'm getting restless up here." Sae slid off the horse's back and walked along side.

She hummed merrily as she strode along side her companions. It was a decent day, warmer then it had been, she hoped to get a decent nights sleep without shaking with cold in the dark. Now if she could have a hot bath, she'd be in heaven.

Along side of the path, she noticed a curious little plant, stooping over, she examined it more closely. A smile spread across her face, just the thing she had been looking for. The leaves were tiny and rounded, with a blueish hue. It was used for pain relief and Sae was trying to keep her medical pack well stocked just in case. She had a morbid fascination with the treatment of ailments and read everything she could on the subject, even sweet talked the Maester into letting her see some of his operations.

She plucked the few leaves that were on the sad little plant when she noticed another deeper in. She followed the trail, collecting as many leaves as possible. The plants lead her deeper into the brush without her even noticing.

* * *

"Seven hells, were did that woman go?" Sandor said glancing around after not seeing Saebyl or hearing her rustling in the trees.

"Sae?" Arya called out, standing tall on her mount. "Saebyl?"

"Stop here, girl. Stay with the horses, I'll do find her." Arya nodded, withdrawing Needle and stood guard.

Sandor tied his horse to the tree and stepped off the path. He stepped quietly, listened for any disturbances and looked for any trails the bastard girl could have left behind. He cursed himself quietly as he hunted, should just leave her, she won't fetch him any price anywhere. No money attached to the name Waters. She was just a pain in his ass, taunting him, teasing him, the constant remarks from that smart mouth of hers. He couldn't help but think how different this trip would have been if the little Stark bird had come with them. He had to admit that he had liked Sansa, she was sweet, almost to a fault. If there were any gods, he hoped they kept her safe.

But Saebyl on the other hand, she seemed to be making it her duty to cause him misery. He had taken a personal oath that he would not steal and he would not rape. He would not be his older brother. He would only kill a man if it was necessary, no senseless murder. Sae made it hard to stick to this oath, if she wasn't waggling her ass in front of him when she walked, she was so ridiculously demanding that he wanted to throw her in the river. How Tywin put up with this petulant brat, he'd never know. Then again Sandor had spent time with Cersei and her children, maybe it made more sense then he thought.

But right now, Sae was missing, and out in the country during war times, was never a safe place to be lost. He'll scream at her until his throat is bloody when he finds her, until then he had a mission.

* * *

Saebyl's satchel was overflowing with her found foliage. She was immensely pleased with herself, until she looked up and realized that she didn't know where she was.

"Look, a pretty flowa, pickin' flowas." A strange voice called from behind her. Turning quickly, she was faced with an extraordinarily ugly man. His eyes were unfocused, his back was twisted at an uncomfortable angle and what little teeth he had left were visible with his unsettling smile.

"Who are you?" Sae asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No concern, sweet fing." The twisted man advanced on her. "Don't get 'em pretty down 'ere."

"Please, if it's coin or food, I've got both. I could give you some." His slow advance was now really scaring her. '_Where is that bloody dog?_', she thought to herself.

"Don't need coin, got plenty. Don't need food, got even more of that." His jaw moved in exaggerated motions as he spoke, not settling the receding blonde's nerves at all. The horrid man was mere inches away from her. Sae's back was against a large tree, she bumped into it, making her jump.

"Step away from her, cretin." Sandor's voice rang out. Sae looked up and smiled, seeing him at the top of the small valley she had come down. The man let out something like a hiss and slithered up behind Saebyl in a flash, knife to her throat. The Hound barrelled down the hill with surprising speed and agility.

"Not so fast, hero." The knife pressed into Saebyl's neck breaking the delicate skin.

"Let her go and I promise to end your fucking life quickly." Sandor growled menacingly, sword drawn.

"Naw, I fink I like this one's pretty hair. Fink I'll keep her." He twisted a curl around his finger and took a sniff. "Oh and a pretty necklace, fink I'll have that too." He said, noticing her jewelry as he glanced down her clevage. His knife snaked around the gold chain and he yanked it hard off her neck, pocketing it quickly and putting the weapon back to her throat.

"Fuck you." Sae hissed, trying not to move a muscle.

"No, I fink I'll be fucking you, call off your dog and I'll be gentle." He ordered.

Sae looked up, violet eyes bright with something brewing behind them. "Sandor, summon the Prince, tell him his bride has been captured." The bizarre phrase was enough for the knife to slacken, giving her time to plunge her dagger into the wretched man's side.

The initial wound brought him to his knees, which allowed Saebyl to move out of his grip. Before she could even process what had happened, the blade found itself through his jugular. He blinked twice at her, gurgled and slumped to the ground dead.

"By the seven." Sae fell to her knees and was caught before completely passing out.

"Stay with me, little bird." Sandor said, clutching her in his arms and shaking her gently. She shook her head and held together.

"I killed him." She said quietly.

"Aye, you killed him but he would have raped and killed you first." He replied, trying to sit her up.

"I killed him, with my own two hands." She looked at her bloodied hands, then to the body. "He died, and it was because of me."

"Look, it had to be done." The Hound placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look round at him.

"I know it did. I need to learn how to do it better." She said finding new confidence in her, though tears still filled her eyes. "I will not be defenceless, men will not lay hands on me, unless I permit it. I'm done playing princess, this will be the last man to hurt me." She stared at the corpse in front of her and tried to dry her eyes on her sleeves.

"They won't, I'll make sure of it." He reassured her. "Clean your little blade and lets go."

"My locket." Sae said suddenly, rooting around the grubby body until she found it in his pocket. She kissed it lightly but noticed that the chain had been ruined. "No." She breathed despondently, "he broke it." Tears flooded back and ran down her cheeks.

The Hound didn't know what to do. Damsels in distress weren't his expertise, just whiny bitch princes. He moved around and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, looking at the locket.

"It's just the chain, bent out of shape, an easy fix for a smith." He said calmly. His unusually soft words did nothing to soothe Saebyl.

"Seven fucking hells!" She screamed to the heavens. She screamed so loud, several birds took flight from their resting places in the trees. "Why this? This one thing." She cradled the locket to her chest, looking up to the sky as if she were pleading for a life.

"We can fix it, if it means that much to you." He tried to speak as gently as he could, crying women always made him uncomfortable. "May I look at it?"

Sae bit her lip, and looked at him with large glassy eyes. She nodded slowly, putting the trinket in his large hand. She watched him carefully look at the malformed link in the chain, he tried to bend it back but his fingers proved too large. He then looked at the pendant that hung from it.

A Lannister Lion brilliantly embossed onto into the gold, small amethyst as it's eye. It was intricately engraved and left no smooth surfaces. Gently, Sandor opened the latch on the locket, he heard Saebyl take in a breath of air sharply as if a trap were about to spring. There was no trap, just a name, Tybin Lannister. The 'i's were dotted with green emeralds. Sae choked another sob when she saw it.

"Tybin...your son?" He asked carefully, running his thumb over the name. Sae just nodded unable to say anything.

"Tywin had this made for me soon after he found out I was with child. I had the name engraved soon after. It's all I have of him." Sae sputtered pressing her hand to her mouth to prevent more tears. "It was one of the few kind things that man ever did for me."

"You deserve far more things then a trinket." He closed the locket and looked at the detailed lion again.

"My son would have been a Lannister, this proved that Tywin recognized him as his own. Until that bitch of a queen took him from me." Her face turned red with the thought, a fresh set of tears started and escalated quickly until weeping wracked her entire body. "I never even got to hold him, never see him. Pulled him from me when I was unconscious. Don't even know what they did with his body." She gasped through her sobs.

Something strange overcame Sandor, and he pulled her into his chest while she cried out 'my son' over and over. The undeniable urge to protect her and kill Tywin Lannister washed over him. The girl had never let on how much it hurt her, she never mentioned her time with the Stone Lion but he understood. He could imagine how much it hurt, being a bastard child, never knowing her father but to also have a mother that forced you into one of the most powerful and dangerous men's bed, risking her very life, was worse. She nearly had something of her own and even that was taken from her. She was alone, and that was something Sandor Clegane could understand more than anyone.

"Come, little bird. Let's go back, the girl will be wondering if we're dead." He lifted her to her feet, wiping her eyes when she looked up at him.

"I'm not a bird. Don't call me that." She replied using her sleeve as a handkerchief.

"Fine, I won't call you that. Any suggestions?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't care, but I'm not a helpless little bird anymore." Her voice was stronger now and she stood tall, remnants of tears dripping off her cheeks.

"Aye, I know, you're a dragon." He nodded, he turned to lead her back to where he had left Arya, but he felt her tug on his hand.

"Sandor, wait." She stopped him, not many people called him by his name. He nearly forgot what it sounded like, but he decidedly liked the way it sounded on her lips. "I'm sorry for wandering off, and getting lost and-"

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, I won't abandon you." He said stoically. Sae bit her lip, holding back a smile.

"Thank-you. You don't know what that means to me." She replied, palming her locket nervously in her hands.

"Come on, lets go back and clean that cut, if the Stark girl hasn't run off by now." The blonde let out a little chuckle and nodded and followed her protector closely back to where he had left Arya and the horses.


	11. Chapter 11

**I try to post on saturdays but I've been behind! Sorry! The last chapter set me off and I don't know about this week because it's my birthday week! YAY! So I've got something happening every day it seems. So I apologize if there's no update for a week.**

**My birthday wish would be to get more reviews please! If anyone has any suggestions in ways I could improve or get more people to read, that would be great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They sat at the gracious farmer's table, all eyeing the rabbit stew ravenously as it brewed in the pot, the smell was tantalizing. The trio had encountered the man and his daughter when they stopped to water the horses. Arya sweet talked her way into getting a spot at their table, claiming them to be a family. Sae tried to make pleasant small talk with the young girl and pick up tips on how to cook a rabbit correctly, it seemed to be the only thing they could catch, if they caught anything at all.

"You sure don't look much like your mother." The Farmer said to Arya, starting friendly conversation.

"She's my step mother. My mother died." the young girl replied a tense haunting note to her voice.

"Apologies." He bowed his head.

"Is the damned stew ready?" Sandor growled along with his stomach.

"Hush, now, husband." Sae helped the young girl with the hot pot, placing it carefully before them. She took her seat on the other side of the Hound and and watched as the old farmer and his daughter bowed his head. Grace, she hadn't said grace before a meal since Casterly Rock, or during formal dinners in King's Landing. She had personally given up praying to the gods long ago.

She bowed her head over her clasped hands and lowered her gaze, not closing her eyes fully as was properly done. She felt Sandor on her left shifting his weight in his seat, no doubt trying to lean closer to the food. She nudged him under the table in attempt to get him to behave during the prayer. The farmer just reached the maiden, and asked for protection on his daughter's virtue when he interrupted.

"You going to do all seven of the fuckers?" He grumbled.

"Father!" Arya shouted before Sae could interject. There was a brief pause before the prayer continued. The longest prayer in the world it seemed, the smell of the stew only grew stronger with every deity that was summoned upon.

When he reached the last one, Sandor clasped his hands together, "And we ask the Stranger not to kill us in our beds tonight for no damned reason at all." He rushed the end of the prayer and grabbed the bowl pouring a generous helping into his plate. The table looked shocked at the large man, who was already diving head first into the food.

"I'm so sorry." Arya apologized as she poured her helping. The both of them tucked into their bowls like wild animals.

Sae stared at them disbelievingly down the table as she delicately ladled her helping into her bowl. "You have spoons." The two beasts stared back at her and set their bowls down and pulled out their utensils. "Animals, absolute animals. This is why I can't take you anywhere nice." She groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. Sally, the little farmer's girl, hid a shy smile, Sae gave her a wink.

* * *

Saebyl sunk deep into her bath, steam billowing off the surface, she was in momentary heaven. She sunk under the water and just let the searing heat enter her bones. She had asked Sally if she could have a bath, the little girl was quick to help out. Once it was ready the child skittered out of the room to help her father find a decent place in the barn for them.

The room was so cold, Sae didn't want to think about what it would feel like when the heat left the water and she'd have to step out. Her mind raced away from her recent frustrations to try and invent a way to heat the water continually, while she scrubbed the grime of the road off of her skin. Soon she ran out of ideas and her anger flooded back to her.

That damned man agreed to stay on with this little farm family until the new moon and work. They had a little silver and could last until the Eyrie if they were wise and economical. She did not want to sleep in a barn, some how it seemed worse than sleeping out in the wilderness. Glaring at the door, her nose just bobbing above the surface of the boiling water, she blew raspberries in disgust at this new situation.

In the middle of her ranting in her mind, she heard voices behind the door. One very gruff one obviously belonging to the Hound. The door swung open, suddenly.

"Seven hells, woman, stop lounging about and-"he stopped suddenly when he noticed she was in the tub. Sae raised her head above the water, smirking, finally she'd have the upper hand, she'd have a frank and honest discussion with him.

"Come in, husband, close the door." She called loudly so that the farmer would hear and Sandor would have no escape. The glare she received was almost audible with every curse word known to the common tongue but he did as she asked. "Sit, I need to discuss something with you."

"Put some damned close on and we'll discuss it." He snapped turning his back on her.

"Just sit. I promise to stay in the water." She pulled her knees up close to keep some modesty. The large man lumbered over to the very corner of the small room, furthest away from her, dragging a stool with him and took a seat.

"What do you want?" He grimaced.

"What in seven hells do you think your doing?" She hissed at him, leaning to the corner of the tub.

"We need coin to survive, they have food, couldn't hurt to get our strength back. Still a bit of a trip to the Eyrie, lots of hills, lots of rocks, even more climbing." He explained, his gaze was anywhere but on her.

"And before that, when we were watering the horses. You told Arya you're going across the Narrow Sea once we give her to her aunt." Sae frowned over the side of the tub.

"Aye, I said that."

"We're not going to try and stay on in Lysa Arryn's company?"

"You can. You can live with that lunatic woman and her precious baby Robin." He growled, recalling the woman from when John Arryn still lived, when they resided in King's Landing.

"You're going to make it all the way across the Narrow Sea by yourself?" The blonde scoffed and reclined back in the water. "You can hardly feed yourself."

"I feed myself fine." There was silence between the two.

"Do you want me to stay in the Eyrie?" Sae finally asked tentatively.

"You would be safer there." He replied simply, he picked at the bandage on his arm, the injury was healing well under Saebyl's care.

"But do _you_ want me there?" She asked again in an even smaller voice, that made him look up at her.

"No." The monosyllabic response almost echoed in the room.

"Well then, it's settled, we dump Arya off and we go across the Narrow Sea. I'm sure we could get enough to have decent passage. I hear Danaerys Targaryen is on the warpath over there, maybe I can convince her we share blood." She smirked, suddenly feeling awkward, a rare occurrence in her life. She tucked a wet silvery curl behind her ear. Even in the darkness, it seemed to catch the small light from the dimming fireplace and shine like the moon.

Sandor noticed, even in the bath, she wore her locket. He tried not to let his eyes wander too long, it just made his job even harder. She doesn't deserve to sleep in a barn, no lass like that ever should. She should be in a grand city cavorting with other pretty ladies in silken dresses and velvet slippers. Not in the Riverlands, traipsing around with a dog and a wolf pup, with no steady meals or a roof over their heads.

"I don't think would be a hard argument." He added after a long contemplating pause.

"Let's hope." she added. They sat for a few moments more. "I'm done, if you want to use the bath, it helps weary bones. It's still warm, I got in when the water was still boiling." He gave her a suspicious sideways glance and that elicited a musical laugh from her lips. "Trust me! You'll feel better, a bath always helps. My mother used to say that."

"I'm not some woman." He grumbled.

"Didn't say you were, I just said it would help. It might actually help put you in a less sour mood or are you really that much of a dog and will fight a bath." Sae chuckled.

"Fine." He answered grouchily.

"Perfect! Now close your eyes, I'm getting out." She shifted in the water.

Panic alighted in the Hound's eyes, "Seven hells, wait, I'll leave the room."

"We're supposed to be husband and wife, remember. Utterly strange for a husband to be timid of his wife in the bath." She smirked. He only glared at her, grumbling under his breath as he turned his back and closed his eyes on her.

Sae hoped out of the warm up, yelping when her naked foot touched the floor. As quickly as possible, she dried herself and got dressed once again, ruffling most of the dampness out of her curly white locks.

"I'm decent." She finally said, grinning triumphantly. He still did not turn around, not trusting her. "By the Seven! Turn around, I swear I am dressed. Now, get in." She moved quickly to help him with his armour.

"Hey! Fucking hells, woman, I can take my own damn armour off." He leaped out of her grasp like she was made of fire.

"Are you sure, it may be a part of your body now. I don't think you've taken it off since King's Landing." The infuriating blonde put a hand on her hip frowning.

"I can take it off. Go. Now!" He grabbed her arm with surprising gentleness and forced her to the door.

"Alright, I'm going! Fuck me! Gods! But you actually get in that tub and scrub yourself, I'll know if you didn't." She berated him like a proper wife.

"Fine, yes. Go." Sandor continued shoving her.

"We look out for each other now. We are a team." Saebyl looked him directly in the eye to make sure that they had come to an understanding about their future plans.

"Yes, moonbeam, we are a team. I'll keep that pretty head on your shoulders, if you keep me fed and healed up." He replied still trying to cram her out the door.

"Perfect, sounds like a deal." She opened the door and snuck out. Sandor turned and sat on the stool to pull his aching feet out of his boots, when her head popped back in. "I also prefer 'moonbeam' to 'little bird', good work."

"Out!" He roared. The door closed but he could still her laugh behind it. _"Seven hells, what are you doing you fucking fool?"_ The Hound thought to himself as he pulled off his footwear and prepared for a bath.

* * *

A shriek awoke Saebyl from her light slumber on a pile of hay. First thinking it was Arya, she was immediately corrected by the girl hopping to her feet and leaving the barn. She followed quickly, making sure she had her worldly possessions on her.

The pair left the stone house, only to find Sally tending to her father who had obviously been beaten down by the Hound, who had taken something off the man. Sae rushed to the small girl and her father to see how badly he had been roughed up. Arya tore off and yelled at their companion as he stalked off away from the scene.

"Are you alright?" Sae asked Sally, who shook her head no vigorously.

"Your husband stole our silver." The Farmer groaned, he appeared to be relatively unharmed especially considering who attacked him.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go talk to him, he's not right in the head." She glared down the path they were walking. She picked up her skirts and ran towards the two.

"You're the worst shit in the seven kingdoms!" Arya bellowed furiously to Sandor's back.

He stalked back and glared down at the girl, "Plenty worse than me, I just understand the way things are. How many Stark's do they have to behead before you figure it out?"

Sae moved to touch Arya on the shoulder, but she moved too quickly. Sae recoiled her hand to wrap around her locket, watching the poor girl. She was too young to have seen so much horror in her life. Though Sae had a bone to pick with Sandor now, not only beating up an old man, scaring a young girl but also breaking his promise. She will find time away from Arya's ears.

They rode in silence, no one wishing to aggravate the other just yet. They had strength again after a relatively peaceful nights sleep and a good hearty meal the night before, they should make the most of it. When they watered the horses, Arya wandered into the bushes for some privacy. Sae saw the opportunity to strike.

"What the fuck was that back there?" She hissed, punching him hard in the arm. She felt like she could punch now, because she would practise with the bow and arrow when ever they stopped, she was improving, mildly, but improving none the less.

"We need silver." Sandor replied simply, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"You didn't have to beat up an old man for it!" Sae didn't want to yell to alert Arya.

"They'll be dead come winter, seemed like a waste." He shifted away from her, tending to the horse. She weaselled her way between him and the animal.

"You didn't have to make such a scene! I don't need the both of you pouting all the way to the Eyrie. Your dour enough company, I don't need the girl sulking as well." She punched him again in the chest.

"Stop hitting me, woman." His voice turned to a low growl.

"I do as I please!" She walloped him again in the chest. She knew it didn't hurt him, scuffing her knuckles more than bruising him.

He grabbed her wrist on the third hit and pulled her close, "Enough, or I'll pitch you off the next rock." He growled straight in her face

"You would do no such thing." She glared back determinedly.

"Try me, moonbeam." He squeezed harder on her wrist but she didn't flinch.

Her free hand went up to touch the burned side of his face, he recoiled, "You do not scare me, Sandor Clegane." Her amethyst eyes locked his his dark sullen ones, proving her words. He let go and walked away from her. "Where are you going?" She yelled angrily at him.

"I'm going to take a shit." He walked into the tree line and disappeared.

"Fucking twat." She sunk to the ground and skipped stones across the stream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Saturday! I made it! Yesss!  
I wasn't sure with my birthday week and all that. It has been nuts. My brother made me a House Clegane birthday cake. It was great.**

**Anyways, I totally put Arya's sword practising scene here, in the totally wrong place. I honestly forgot it then realized how far back it was. It fit better here. Oh well, it's not especially integral to the plot but I did want to include it. So there you go!**

**Please comment and favourite! **

* * *

The trio had been travelling for a week and their food supply was running dangerously low. Sae tried conserving the rations as best she could, but to the others discontent. Their meagre meals slowly became even more pathetic the closer they got to the Eyrie and with pathetic meals grew pathetic moods. The revelation of the Hound being on Arya's list of men who were going to die, did nothing to improve camp moral. They needed to eat something and soon. Noticing a column of smoke, they made their way towards it.

"Could be food." Sandor said when they came into view of the smoking building.

"Could be soldiers." Arya replied. Their hunger was enough of a motivator to find out what the burnt out building held. They dismounted from the horses and approached the wreck, Arya and Sandor's swords drawn. Over turned carts and a discontent groaning noise could be heard. Sae followed closely behind the Hound and spotted a fatally bleeding man. She went to move to him, but Sandor's massive frame stood between the two, knowing full well there was nothing she could do for him.

The pair sheathed their swords, "You shouldn't be sitting out here like this." Arya told the man.

"Where else to sit?" He croaked, "Tried to walk back to me hut, hurt to much. Then I remembered they burned me hut down." His face was scrunched up in quiet agony.

"Who were they?" The Hound asked.

"I stopped asking a while ago." The man replied. Sae bit her lip, she wanted to help, but knew it would be a waste on their stores. He had been out here too long for any of her limited knowledge to do any good.

Sandor kneeled down beside the dying man, "That's not going to get better." He pointed to the wound.

"Doesn't seem so." The man was surprisingly calm in his last moments.

"Bad way to go." Arya and Sae both looked at their male companion, not used to him expressing any sort of compassion. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Of what?" He asked only to be met with Sandor's obvious look. The man sighed, "I know, time to go, take matters into me own hands." Sae sunk to her knees, watching the man, wanting to lend a hand. To help him out of his suffering. "The thought has occurred to me."

"So why go on?" Arya asked, kneeling as well.  
"Habit." He replied with a nod.

"Nothing could be worse than this." The girl said, watching him carefully.

"Maybe nothing _is _worse than this." He muttered.

"Nothing isn't better or worse than anything." She explained. "Nothing is just nothing."

The man looked up at the young girl, "Who are you?"

"My name is Arya, Arya Stark." She granted the dying man the truth.

"You her father?" He asked looking up at the Hound.

"Her captor, leading her to her aunt for ransom." He replied truthfully as well.

The passing man nodded sagely, "A fair exchange that is. Always held to the notion of fair exchange. You give me, I give you. Fair, a balance, no balance anymore." He struggled through his words. "Can I have a drink? Dying is thirsty work."

Saebyl rushed to his side and placed her bottle to his lips. "Here, drink slow." She said gently.

He sipped gratefully, "Wish it were wine."

"So do I." The Hound cut in.

"Thank you, miss." He nodded to Sae.

"Saebyl Waters." She smiled sadly at him. She felt Sandor pull her away from the man as he plunged his small knife into his heart. She let out a small gasp of surprise, not expecting it to be so sudden. The man looked up at the Hound, who nodded to him as if it were okay to pass, and he nodded back, closing his eyes finally. Sae still stayed crouched looking at the recently deceased, feeling sorry for him, as Sandor wiped his blade on his sleeve.

"That's where the heart is." He explained to Arya, standing. "That's where you kill a man."

Suddenly, someone leaped onto the Hounds back. He wrapped his hands around the attackers head, who in turn took a bite out of his neck. Saebyl let out an involuntary shriek and skittered out of the way. Sandor easily overpowered the assailant, throwing him to the ground, breaking his neck in turn. He groaned in pain, clutching the new wound.

"The fuck you doing?" He bellowed at the second man standing behind him.

"There's a price on your head." The portly attacker replied, he glanced over at Sae. "Are you Saebyl Waters?"

The Hound cut him off before he could inquire further, "So that's what the King does when you tell him to fuck off?" He examined the blood on his hands from his injury.

"The King's dead, he drank poison wine at his own wedding." The trio exchanged glances at the shocking information. "The price for you is for killing Lannister soldiers, a hundred silver stags."

"You thought you were going to collect it? Didn't think very hard did you?" Sandor mocked.

"You were Yorren's prisoners when he was taking us to the Wall." Arya piped in. "He told me, he'd fuck me bloody with a stick."

"This day's really not working out how you planned. He on your little list?" Sandor asked the girl as she circled in front of the bounty hunter. Saebyl found her feet again and walked carefully

"He can't be. I don't know his name." She replied. Sae could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked the pig faced man.

"Rorge." He states stupidly. In a flash, Arya withdrew her weapon and stings him straight in the heart. The heavy man drops to the ground dead, instantly.

"You're learning." Sandor admits and turns back to the horses. Saebyl trots after Arya and pulls on her sleeve.

"That was astounding. I need to learn to do that." She praised, the young girl beamed and sat a little taller on her horse for the rest of the day.

* * *

They stopped late in the afternoon and set up camp, deciding they had enough adventure for one day. Arya and Saebyl set up the fire and let the horses graze, while Sandor pulled off his armour. His bite wound was nasty looking and is mood was even worse. The girls stood back from him and allowed him to take care of it on his own. He threaded the needle fine but actually sewing it shut made him swear and curse in the most inventive ways.

"You're doing it wrong." Arya finally piped in after giving him a chance to attempt it himself. "You need to burn away that horrible bit there. Otherwise, it will get infected and fester." Sae nodded in agreement. "I know you don't like fire but if you don't do it right-"

"No fire." He shot quickly.

"It'll only take a second." Arya grabbed a burning stick from their campfire. "It won't hurt that much."

Sandor leapt to his feet, "No fire!" He bellowed at her. After a tense moment, the young girl turned and dropped the stick and continued cleaning her sword. Saebyl knew better than to argue back, knowing that cauterizing the wound would make it easier to heal, it needed to be tended to properly.

"Shut up about it. Shut up about everything! Thanks to you, I'm a walking bag of silver, where ever the Lannisters hold sway. Which is every where between where we are now, and where we are going." He shouted angrily. Sae dug in her pack for her small medicine pouch, looking for something that might be of help. "I'm as stupid as that hog you stuck back in the village, getting myself cut, stabbed and bitten." He sat and attempted to sew himself back up. "No reward is worth this much trouble, should have never laid eyes on you.

Arya glanced up at him, still purposefully cleaning her delicate little blade. Saebyl still dug through her bag, acting like she wasn't paying attention to the argument, she knew she held a part of the blame. She had not made the man's travels any easier, she had Tywin Lannister's men on the look out for her, was inexperienced at actual hard travelling and can't properly defend herself. The agitated dog didn't need to be prodded further, so she kept quiet and rooted through her bag even know there wasn't much in there that would be helpful.

"You say your brother gave you that sword." He nodded to Arya's little needle. "My brother gave me this." He pointed to his horrible scar. Sae stopped and payed attention, she had heard the story through rumour, and wondered if any of it was true. If the Mountain could be that horrendous even at such a young age. "It was just like you said, a while back, pressed me to the fire like a nice juicy mutton chop."

The young girl too, put away her sword and focused on the tale, "Why?"

"He thought I stole one of his toys. I didn't steal it, I was just playing with it." A sudden mental image of a young Sandor Clegane, scar free, playing like a normal child, came to Saebyl's mind. It was almost hard to imagine the man before her as a small child, wanting to play with toys. "The pain was bad, smell was worse. But the worst thing was that it was my brother who did it. My father who protected him, told everyone my bedding caught fire." He turned to Arya, "You think you're on your own?"

A sudden wave of understanding hit Sae like a ton of bricks. She could empathize with the poor man. His own father defended his psychotic brother, while her own mother threw her to the lions. Your family should be the people you should be able to trust unconditionally, and that had been broken for the pair of them. Arya had lost family but at least they had died defending what was right, they were good people with noble intentions. While Arya offered to wash out the the Hound's wound, Sae pulled a couple of leaves from her pouch and crushed them between two rocks.

"Here, let me help." She offered coming to relieve the Stark girl from her duty. Her stitching was poor and she had not done a proper cleaning but it was a good attempt, especially knowing the girl.

"What is that stinking mess?" Sandor growled, catching a whiff of the crushed herbs.

Sae chuckled, "It's something to take the sting away from the gash, numb it a bit." She looked at the bite, it was ugly. She frowned deeply, feeling terrible for him but it should have been burned.

"I can handle it." He replied, not wanting to look weak after his tale of woe.

"I know you can, but your attitude can't. You're insufferable when you are cranky." She laughed lightly dabbing the paste around his injury. He hissed in surprise and pain, it was colder than expected and definitely distracted from the dull ache. "Now relax, I can't sew you up if your shoulder are around your ears." She hummed softly, under her breath as she massaged the rest of the salve into his shoulder. Delicate hands make quick work at his tense shoulders and she was able to finish Arya's poor stitch job.

"You almost done?" He griped, annoyed with every stitch she made. It was like continually getting stung by a bee and this day had been bad enough.

"Hush now, I'm almost done." She said softly, a little too close to his ear for his own comfort and continued humming an unfamiliar tune. "There, now take it easy on that. Don't rip it open, and don't put that cuirass back on!" Sae snapped as he reached for his armour.

"Why in seven hells should I not put my armour on?" Sandor barked back. Arya rolled her eyes and braced herself for another one of their arguments.

"I _just _told you, you need to let it heal! Having that plate rub against it will only make it worse! Do you not listen at all?" The little blonde huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"You didn't say that I couldn't put my damned clothes back on." He retorted.

"Armour is not clothes!" She stomped her foot. "You know what, never mind. Do as you please, see if I care!"

"I don't concern myself with what you think, woman." He stood bellowing back, towering over her.

"I said I'd keep you in one piece, but I only do it because I promised and I do NOT go back on my word." She shot, bringing herself as tall as she could to his massive frame.

"And that will get you killed out here you ignorant little-"

"Stop! That's enough!" Arya stomped up between them and physically shoved them apart. "Sit, opposite ends of the fire so you can't strangle each other." She was channeling her mother when she said this, remembering how she would talk to her and Sansa when they didn't get along.

"If I knew how to swing a sword like him I wouldn't be sitting here." the fiery blonde dragon murmured under her breath.

"Stop!" Arya said just as Sandor opened his mouth to send a quip her way. "Just stop. You can kill each other after we get to the Eyrie."

"Fine!" They both yelled in unison, turning their backs to one another.

* * *

Sandor woke in the morning to unnatural silence. Typically Saebyl would already be awake and waiting with breakfast, if they had food, and the odd time Arya would be right along side her lending a hand. He got up with a panic, there was no way the two girls ran off without him, they still needed his brawn. He picked up and ran around a crop of rocks and noticed the two by a stream and the bottom of the hill. Arya sword drawn, dancing about, and Saebyl lounging on a rock watching her as she chomped on a apple. He came down the hill, furious.

"The hell you doing?" He shouted at the pair, Sae shrugged lazily, examined her piece of fruit.

Arya responded, "Practising." As she twirled her delicate sword.

"What? Ways to die?" He asked bemused.

"No one is going to kill me." The little dancer said assuredly.

"They will if you nance around like that! That's no way to fight." He looked over to the lounging beauty, who rolled her eyes in return.

"It's not fighting, it's water dancing."Arya corrected as if it were obvious.

The Hound laughed, "Dancing? Maybe you ought to put on a dress!" The girl glared up at him. "Who taught you that shite?"

"The greatest swordsman who ever lived." She did a few dramatic sword movements, followed by a one handed cartwheel. Sae gave a little clap from her warm little rock. "Syrio Forrell, the first sword to the sea lord of Bravos."

"Bravos," He scoffed, "Greasy haired little bastard, I bet, they all are."

"What do you know about anything?" The girl shouted, brandishing her sword at him.

"I bet his hair is greasier than Joffrey's cunt." He sneered, Sae involuntarily choked on her apple, trying not to laugh at their newly deceased king.

"It was not!"

"It was? He dead?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"He was killed."

"Who by?"

"Meryn Trant! That's why Ser Meryn is on my list!" Arya explained, the Hound rolled his eyes.

"Meryn Trant! The greatest swordsman who ever live killed by Meryn fucking Trant?" He jeered.

"He was out numbered!" She defended.

"Any boy with a sword could beat three Meryn Trants."

"Syrio didn't have a sword! Or armour! Just a stick!"

"The greatest swordsman who ever lived didn't have a sword?" He chuckled. "Alright you have a sword, let's see what he taught you." Arya stepped back and twirled her sword in hand expertly. "Go on, do it for your Bravosi friend. Dead like all the rest of your friends."

She stepped back a few paces, still handling the sword and with a sudden graceful twirl, she lounged forward attempting to impale the mighty Hound. The miniscule blade, however, was not able to pierce his plate and the pair were stuck standing awkwardly, looking at each other. The Hound finally gave her a fierce back hand across the cheek, knocking her to the ground. Sae gasped out loud but didn't immediately go to the young girl's side.

Sandor picked up the girl's blade and pointed it at her throat, "Your friend's dead and Meryn Trant's not 'cus Trant had armour, and a big fucking sword." He flipped the sword in his hand and offered her the handled side. When she grabbed it he stomped off in Sae's direction.

"Impressive, beating up a little girl." She sneered. He shot her a dirty look. She took another bite of the apple. "Think she needed it though. Bit of reality." She replied through the food, he smirked.

"Not polite to talk with your mouth full, Moonbeam." He mock scolded her.

"Am I Moonbeam again?" She pitched the core into the stream. "Maybe I should slap someone, put me in a better mood."

"Where'd you get the apple?" Eyes following the core hungrily.

"There was a tree a ways back, while I was foraging. There's more in my pack, help yourself." She gave him a smile, hoping that this offer would give them at least a few hours of peace between them.

"I will," he hesitated for a moment, "Thank-you."

"I believe you're supposed to curtsy as well." She mocked, the look she got was venomous. "Fine, we'll work on that later." He nodded and stalked back to the camp.

Arya sheepishly sidled up to the rock, sheathing her sword and gingerly touching her face.

"You alright there?" Sae leaned over and examined the damage.

"I'm fine." She replied curtly, pulling from the blonde's prodding.

"Hm, sure, I believe that." Sae rolled her eyes, pulling a handkerchief from a pocket.

"Do you think my Aunt Lysa will take my sword from me?" Arya asked tentatively.

Sae gave a warm smile as she dabbed the little bit of blood from her lip, "Oh I don't think so, I'll put in a good word for you and Needle. I'll tell her, it's really much easier to deal with you if you two aren't separated."

* * *

Finally, they were at the path to the gates of the Eyrie. The narrow rocks with the guards posted on the the tops made Saebyl uncomfortable. She couldn't help but glance every couple of feet at the new guard. She kept her hood pulled over her hair with the uneasy feeling that someone would recognize her, little birds loved to roost in the Eyrie.

It would be nice to get a proper meal from a proper household. Not the shabby inns that they would occasionally find, or poor farmers who take them in. Even better then the meals they made themselves, Sae did the best she could with what she had, but she was no chef. She was better at eating food than making it, but none of them got sick because of it, so she claimed it as a victory.

Sae walked behind Arya and Sandor, three standing abreast on the narrow path was awkward. She was tired of smoothing things over between those two and just wanted a break. She wanted in that castle and into a bath with a lovely roast boar for dinner, but for now she'd have to take small pleasure in Stark and Clegane's small banter. Banter about killing Joffrey with a chicken bone, but banter none the less.

"Who would pass the bloody gates?" a guard called down to them as they finally came to their destination. Excitement swelled in the pit of Saebyl's stomach, after so long, to have a little bit of security and comfort from home. She stood close behind Sandor and bounced nervously on her toes.

"The bloody Hound, Sandor Clegane and his," he paused and looked to the girls, "travelling companions. Arya Stark, niece to your lady Lysa Arryn." He nodded to the young girl.

"Then I offer my condolences." The guard bowed his head. "Lady Arryn died, three days ago."

Saebyl's heart plummeted, as if the world had caved in around her again. She had been so close, so fucking close, she could taste it. They would have had money and a safe passage. Arya's hysteric laughter stopped her mind racing. They were royally fucked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoo this was a quick shorty! There's been too much recapping the show for my liking, so here's an original bit.  
This just all came very quickly, I'm not sure if I'll get an update up by saturday but I'll try my best.**

**Please I would love some reviews, I'm feeling a little unmotivated. Just a little word of encouragement would be great! Also, I'm not sure if I should change the genre of this story? Let me know!**

* * *

Sandor was in a absolutely foul mood. His two female companions didn't dare come within two feet of him. Saebyl tried once to tell him not to scratch at his wound only to get verbally assaulted. They thought it best to hang back on the trail away from the Eyrie but even when they whispered about where they would go, he bellowed at them. They stopped conversation all together and just followed in dead silence.

Once they were out of the trail and back with the horses, Sae couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away from everyone and scream or cry or do something, it was just too much. She had enough of things being taken away from her, all her life. Her mother had taken her childhood away by training her from the moment she could talk to be a proper lady, then all her hopes and innocence in the world had been taken by Tywin Lannister, her chance at motherhood and something of her own robbed from her and just as she was growing relatively comfortable in the Capital with Bronn and Sansa, it all went to hell. She slumped over a rock and sobbed, unable to stop the tears and glad she was away from her convoy.

Finally, after a good long while, she regained her composure and returned to the other two. She heard Sandor's gruff voice speaking in hushed tones.

"Listen to me, girl. We get across the narrow sea and then you can kill me, take me off your list, I don't give a fuck. I just need to know she's safe." His tone rumbled dangerously.

"Do you love her or something?" Arya asked in a snarky manner.

"Don't try my patience, girl or you'll never see your list finished." He snapped.

"Fine! Fine, put me down!" Sae heard the creak of Sandor's plate, indicating him stepping back from the girl, "I'm not going to murder you, but I'm not going to help you either." the girl said sheepishly. The blonde heard the Hound's grunt of approval and that's when she decided to round the corner.

"Sorry, I just needed a moment." She apologized, looking up at the tall man. He averted his gaze and she had to conceal a smile. "I'll ride with you, Arya's horse needs a break from carrying two people, and this fella has had to too easy for a while now." Patting the black horse, who snorted loudly as if to disagree.

"Fine." He grabbed her suddenly around the waist and tossed her in the saddle, pulling himself up in front of her. They set off to the nearest harbour, aiming to head across the narrow sea. They rode steadily for the rest of the day until they came upon a building just outside a small town.

"We're stopping." Sandor told the other two sourly.

"Even with a bounty on your head?" Sae asked cautiously.

"Fuck the bounty, I need wine, hot food and a decent nights sleep." He groused.

"Fine, but if you get killed don't blame me." She rolled her eyes, not admitting to wanting a nice bed for the night. She peered to the building, men swayed out of it, women's voices jeered after them. "That's a brothel. You're taking us to a brothel."

"Why the fuck would it be a brothel?" He turned to her, wincing from his stitches in his neck.

"It's obviously a brothel, look at those splay footed women hobbling about and those drunken men. Seven hells, I guess I'm working tonight, make some extra coin for the journey. When I get tired, I'll just lay there, I'll charge half price." Sae sighed dramatically.

He glowered down at her, "Don't talk like that, ever." She bit her lip and looked him back in the eye, he meant it. He did not want her degrading herself even as a joke.

"Brothels typically stay to themselves and people are too distracted to be looking out for us. It's probably the safest place we could be. People wouldn't think that you would bring a child there." Arya chimed in, smirking.

"Settles it. We rest and recuperate for our journey. Stay close to me and for the love of the gods, do not talk to anyone." Sandor instructed firmly.

They hitched their horses and walked through the establishment's doors, Saebyl put her arm around Arya and held her close fearing for her safety. The evening was still young and the girls had most of their clothes on, but the lewd songs and the flimsy clothing lead nothing to the imagination.

"We need two rooms please." Saebyl said to the proprietor, "and a hot meal and bath."

The surly old man leaned over the counter and stared at the trio, "You got coin?"

"Of course," She rummaged in her pack, "My husband is not well, our home was burnt to the ground. We just need a night to regain our strength." She looked up pleadingly at the man and placed a few silver coins under his nose.

"Two rooms, it is then, one condition, you don't go makin' any trouble and I won't be makin' trouble for you lot." He croaked.

"Certainly, oh thank-you, sir. You are too kind." She bowed her head and smiled, then moved to Sandor's side where she made to help him up the stairs to their rooms. The followed the stocky man to their door and he unlocked unlocked them, handing Sae both keys.

"You're lucky it's slow." He uttered as he headed back down the stair to the debauchery downstairs.

Sae turned to Arya, "Here, take this room, I'm going to help the dog before he starts licking his wounds." She put the key in her hand and smiled.

"Good luck with that." The girl chuckled and walked in to the place. Sae waited until she heard the door lock and then glided into the second room.

"Can I look at your stitches?" Sae asked gently. Sandor looked startled, thinking she had shared the room with Arya. He simply nodded and sat on a chair heavily and allowed the petite blonde to undress his armour. She touched the red and raw wound, eliciting a yelp of pain from him.

"Seven hells, woman!" He roared at her.

"Suck it up, let me clean it. It's going to sting, so don't bite my head off." She instructed, pouring water onto a rag. It still was not looking good, it had not healed much at all. The constant rubbing of his armour didn't allow it time to dry up, she tried to keep the corruption from it.

"This is going to kill me, isn't it, moonbeam?" Sandor asked forlornly.

"Don't talk like that. I promised to keep to healthy, remember?" She started grinding up some of her herbs. She hummed softly, as she massaged the salve into his skin. "Now stay here, don't move. I'm going to get us our dinner."

"You shouldn't go down there alone." With great effort he made to stand, but her soft tiny hand pushed him back into the chair easily.

"I'll be fine. I'll bring the wolf." She chuckled and reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. Leaving the room, she knocked on Arya's door. "Arya?" the door creaked opened. The girl was dead asleep, snoring loudly making Sae laugh. She simply closed the door softly and walked downstairs.

Sae glided through the room, moving as quickly as she could too avoid attention. She breezed up to the counter and asked for three meals. Keeping her head down she glanced around the room, there wasn't many people, more women then men. One man, who sat near her, was already very drunk, gripping the counter for support, coin purse hanging loosely from his pocket.

His sudden turn towards her surprised her, his mouth pulled into a sloppy grin. His clothes were relatively expensive and he wore rings on several of his fingers. Sae didn't like the way he looked at her but reminded herself that she was in a brothel. This could be an opportunity to gain some coin.

"Hey, pretty thing, how much for you?" He slurred drunkenly. Plastering a fake smile on her lips she looked over too him, leaning provocatively on the bar.

"I'm too much for you." She purred, leaning closer too him, trailing one finger along the man's jawline to distract him from his coin purse.

"Try me," he murmured, just then the owner came back with three plates of hot food.

Sae smiled sadly, "Apologies, but I'm already with someone else." She turned, asked for two bottles of wine and took their meals with a delicate balancing act upstairs. Her new purse of silver happily tucked into her belt.

Arya still slept when Saebyl came with her meal, so she left it where it would not be missed when she woke and crept out of the room. She pushed the door open with her hip, the noise shook Sandor from his rest in the chair.

"I brought supper and wine." She put the plates on the tables and uncorked the two bottles, shoving one towards the groggy man. The pair quickly tucked into their meals, not saying a word, enjoying a well cooked hot meal was a luxury now. Even though it was mutton, which was not to Sae's tastes, she ate every last bite.

"Fuck me, that was good." Sandor said after his last bite, washing it down with his wine.

"Wine's not bad either or I've been so long without, I've forgotten what good wine tastes like." She took another deep swig of the bottle and hummed contentedly. They sat in silence with their wine for a moment until the awkward tension grew too much. "How does the bite feel?"

"Better, now that I have this." He raised his bottle.

"We should have burned it." She stated.

His glare was icy, "No."

"I know, I know. I was just stating facts, now you're making me work extra hard to keep you alive." She leaned back in her chair smirking, nursing her bottle of wine. She had gone through half of it too quickly and was already feeling light headed.

"Why do you stay?" The question had been plaguing him for sometime now but finally was able to ask with the help of some liquid courage.

"Where else would I go?" The blonde stopped rocking on the hind legs of the chair and looked at the large sullen hound sitting across from her.

"Many places, you're not stupid. You could have run, stayed at the Eyrie, made your own way." He took another deep drag from the bottle.

Sae laughed and shook her head, "I liked the company." She got up quickly got up and scurried downstairs for more wine, bringing up several more bottles. Leaving the Hound to sit and stew about her answer.

When the door clicked open again, he was going to ask her a follow up question he had thought long and hard about but was instantly distracted, "Where did you get the coin for those?" he pointed to her arms laden with bottles.

She gave a wicked grin, "Someone misplaced their coin purse and a couple of these bottles." She shoved a fresh bottle in his hand.

"Crafty little witch." He chortled, in a considerably better mood now. She sat herself back down, they drank heavily, swapping stories about drunken idiots.

"Now I have a serious question for you." Sae pointed with her bottle, hiccuping loudly.

He leaned over the table, as close to her without actually touching, "What is it, Moonbeam?"

She laughed and affectionately tucked one of his stray hairs away from his face, "I've been with you a long time, a very very very long time. Not once have I been scarred you'll rape me, you haven't even tried. You barely look at me, am I so ugly?" She pouted, nearly falling off her seat when she leaned back.

The question sobered him up some, "I am not my brother." Sandor replied simply. "And you are perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on." Instantly he scolded himself for letting that one slip out. He blames the third bottle of wine for that one.

She looked up at him with those large amethyst eyes and bit her lip, "I know you are not your brother. No man is like him. I saw him at the Hand's tourney, I didn't know a person could behead a horse in one strike. He frightened me in the halls, I did not like him looking at me."

"He would have taken you wife and murdered you, like the others." He replied sourly. "Never deserved that, poor girls, sold like cattle."

"I don't know who would have been worse, Tywin or the Mountain?" She pondered solemnly, hiccuping.

"Both bad, but in different ways. You didn't deserve that." He was unable to turn off his filter now.

"I wasn't the only one who got a raw deal." Saebyl put her wine down, her head was starting to swim, the fear of becoming too drunk to control herself set in. Sandor looked up at her, forlorn eyes speaking truth.

This was a good man sitting in front of her. A good man who has had terrible things happen to him. He had been kicked and abused like a dog all his life, then they call him one. Her heart ached for him, he had helped her numerous times and she needed to return the favour. She wanted him to stop feeling worthless. Something in her needed this, wanted to do this, longed for it.

She carefully got up from her chair and stood in front of him, tentatively reaching out her slender fingers to his face. He caught her hand before she could touch him.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

She pulled her hand from his,"You don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you." Carefully, she touched the marred side of his face, feeling the uneven skin. He flinched instinctively, but she only gave him a serene smile.

"Don't." Sandor could barely say the word. She moved again, now both hands were on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"If you do not rape, then have you ever been with a woman you have not paid for?" Saebyl asked in a waving uncertain tone, as if she were a meek little virgin.

"Please don't, Moonbeam." He pleaded.

"Sandor Clegane, I have decided I want you and I always get what I want." a breathy laugh escaped her lips. "I want to help you." she uttered in barely a whisper.

"I'm beyond help."

"Then you're in luck, so am I."


	14. Chapter 14

**A little late. So sorry! It was my best friend's birthday party last night so I couldn't submit it.**

**THANK-YOU! I got so many awesome reviews! I'm so appreciative! You don't even know!  
**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter (the big fight scene), so from here on in, it's all new territory! You will have no idea what I have in store for the everyone!  
Just a head up, I haven't read all the books but I have a vague understanding of what happens, but I am no sticking to that. So from here on out, it's going to be AU up the wazzoo (but not out of character, hopefully!)**

**Enjoy and review please! Or send me a Private Message if you want to talk about the story or anything in general! Maybe send me short story prompts? I've been thinking about doing that! Anyways,**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Sandor did not sleep, he watched her all night just to make sure she was real. He had to pinch himself to make sure this was reality and he hadn't died on the King's Road. Saebyl was curled into a tiny ball into his chest, sleeping peacefully, more than he had ever seen during their travels. He placed a hand on her arm to reassure him of her physical existence. She curled up into a tighter ball at his touch. He cursed himself for being so drunk, he would have liked to remember it more clearly.

Then again, it wouldn't of happened if he had been sober. The little minx crawled on to his lap, writhing and saying all sorts of things in his ear. He knows he tried to resist, but it didn't take much convincing. Now he lay in bed, a thousand thoughts racing through his sobering mind.

Surely she would wake up and hate him. Accuse him of getting her drunk and raping her. She would run, leave him to die by some bounty hunters. She'll say it was a mistake, that she regretted it. Every scenario involved her leaving, the woman would have to come to her senses sometime.

She stirred, she was like a rooster, always knowing when the dawn came. Her impeccable timing to be up at first light was alarming. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned.

"Damn sun, always ruins my mornings." She rolled over and buried her face in his chest. Sandor did not know how to handle this, or even where to put his arms. Never had a woman stayed the entire night, he never paid them enough to do that. He didn't say anything, not wanting to remind her who she was next to, wishing to hold onto this for a couple minutes longer. "I should get Arya and we should leave." Sae murmured but still he did not reply. Finally her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "You always so chatty in the morning?"

Sandor just watched as she rolled out of bed unashamedly and dressed, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Beautiful women didn't just crawl into his bed without a considerable amount of coin being exchanged, even then, he never picked the beautiful ones, feeling as if he were unworthy.

"Why me?" The question that had been haunting him since the moment they left King's Landing finally took shape.

"Because, you were kind to me in court. You never disrespected my low name or what I had done to get there. Tywin frightened me, Joffrey frightened me, even Meryn Trant did because they would all not hesitate to kill me. You were the only one that didn't scare me." She explained as she dressed. "Besides, my mother always said I had terrible taste in men. You're the best I've ever picked. You have a name of some note and you aren't a sell sword."

"Not yet." He corrected.

"You're not." She sat on the bed to pull on her boots, Sandor reached out and pulled her arm so she would look at him.

"Am I dead, Moonbeam?" He asked blatantly.

Saebyl laughed musically, "No, you stupid mutt. You didn't get off that easy." As if in slow motion, she reached over, running her hand along the rough and uneven scars of his face and kisses him tenderly on the mouth. "I'm going to be here to torment you until the day you die." With that, she bounded out the room.

Sae poked her head around the door of Arya's room. The girl was still dead asleep, food from last night cold and untouched. The blonde tip toed across the room and shook the Stark, who groaned and tried to roll over. Sae shook her a little harder.

"What?" She drawled out sleepily.

"We're going to go. You've been sleeping for hours. You didn't eat your dinner." The elder explained getting up and throwing open the musty curtains, letting sunlight in. "I'm going to get the Dog, so get ready."

She jaunted back to the other room, where she found Sandor nearly dressed. Stopping just inside, watching him pull his armour over her head, Sae couldn't help but imagine what her mother would say to her if she ever met Sandor. _'A Clegane? You've really lost it this time!'_

"Here, let me help." Sae came to his side when he winced to get the shoulder plates attached.

"How do you know how to do this?" He asked as he watched her delicate fingers secure the straps.

She laughed, "I've taken enough armour off men to know how to put it back on. Yours is simple, not there for show, all for actual protection." The Hound was quiet, knowing what man's armour she referred to. "Sorry, I won't talk about him."

He just grunted in response, in a sort of appreciative way. He didn't need to hear about her exploits, she should have never been put in Tywin's hands. She was too good for that cruel lion and far too good for a dog.  
"What about the girl?" Sandor finally asked.

"She doesn't need to know about this. This dynamic," Sae circled her fingers to indicate the three of them, "is already complicated enough. She's tried to stab you once, and I don't need to give her a reason to stab me. I don't wear armour."

"Understandable." His face grew even more sour and gloomy. He took his gaze off her and looked to the floor.

Sae lifted his chin, "This is not a one time thing, I mean it. I want you and I want to help you. My claws are in and there's no escape now." She ran her porcelain thumb over his scarred cheek. "You don't say no to a dragon."

Just then, the door banged open, making Sae leap away from her injured pet. Arya tromped in, irritated that she could not sleep longer and that they just had to leave at the crack of dawn. Her scowl was one to match the Hound's, the story of her being his daughter didn't seem so farfetched when you saw them both moping about.

"I guess we're all ready then." Sae said clapping her hands together with a nervous laugh. Without a word, the two dark clouds rose and left the room.

It was midday, when they stopped the horses. They had travelled steadily all through the morning with very little complaints from anyone. The sun peaked behind the clouds offering small rays of warmth in the ever chilling days. It was starting to get unbearable for Saebyl. She had never handled cold well, she always thought that Dorne or across the narrow sea was were she should have been. Now, she clutched to Sandor tightly and tried not to shiver.

Sandor went off one way, Arya another to practise her sword. Sae decided it was good time to check inventory and roughly estimate how long they had on their stores. She was glad she had nicked the bloke at the brothel's coin purse, it gave them greater odds of surviving and getting passage across the sea. Occasionally, she'd check on Arya, she could see the young girl doing her water dances at the top of the hill. She heard her voice echo around the rocks. Someone else was here, possibly for her or the bounty on Sandor's head.

Sae climbed back up the rocks, carrying her pack with her absentmindedly. The Hound joined Arya by her side, hand on hilt. Sae's eyes met a large blond woman, almost as big as Sandor and behind her was a dark haired man.

"Poderick?" Sae gasped out loud. Why in seven hells was he here and why wasn't he with Tyrion?

"Lady Saebyl?" He replied, equally as shocked. Sae instinctively moved close behind Sandor's massive frame, sensing the uneasiness in the air. She could only stare at the boy, while the others talked. She wanted to know what had happened at Blackwater, how Joffrey died, and if Bronn and Sansa were okay.

"Paid by the Lannisters, you here for the bounty on me?" Sandor growled, still ready to withdraw his sword.

"Twyin, he's back." Sae whispered, clutching her necklace.

The woman scowled, "I'm not paid by the Lannisters."

"No?" The Hound moved away from Sae, who's eyes grew wider in fear.

"Sandor, please-" She uttered but it fell on deaf ears.

"Fancy sword you got there. Where'd you get it?" He asked, standing eye level with the giantess. "I've been looking at Lannister gold all my life, go on Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold."

"Jaime Lannister gave me this sword." Brienne confessed. Sandor looked back to Arya, and they continued to argue but Saebyl again was trying to telepathically communicate with Podrick.

More heated words were exchanged over who should watch over Arya. That sensation that someone was going to die overcame Sae, she needed to stop this fight before it got out of hand. It was too late though, swords were already drawn and clashing together. They moved quickly though the rocks, swords swinging heavily.

"Sandor, don't, let them be!" Saebyl cried after him. She feared going anywhere near the two giants and getting caught in the cross fire.

A heavy punch sent Brienne tumbling down the hill, Arya took the moment to run. Pod looked to the blonde then to the girl and chose the latter to chase after. Sae rocked on her heels, unsure if she should go scream at her dog to come back or chase after a wolf pup. She couldn't see either, but could still hear the swords clanging together. Deciding that Arya might be the easier person to reason with, she decided to follow Poderick.

"Pod?! Poderick?" She called as she rounded a rock. He stood looking confused, two obvious paths the young Stark could of run down.

"My Lady! Are you hurt?" He asked looking panicked.

"No, Pod. I don't have much time, I need to know, what are you doing out here?" Sae asked, slightly out of breath.

"Long story,"

"Then tell it quickly!"

"Blackwater, Lord Tywin returned and won the battle," his eyes darted around still trying to catch glimpses of the scruffy girl, "he became Hand of the King again, making my Lord Tyrion master of coin. They married Sansa to him."

Sae gasped, "That poor girl!"

"My Lord was none to pleased either but at Joffrey's wedding, he humiliated him just before he died, poison, they say. Lady Sansa went missing. They accused the couple of killing the King, they imprisoned Lord Tryion. The Lannisters tried to get me to confess against him, My Lord said it was not safe for me there, sent me with Brienne to find Sansa and get her somewhere safe. Lady Brienne swore an oath to their mother to find her daughters." The boy looked highly upset. Sae put a hand on his arm and tried to give him a sad smile.

"I hope you find her, Sansa is a sweet child and needs to find somewhere safe. Where that would be, I have no clue." She paused, "And what of Bronn?"

"I believe he took the Lannister's bribes so he would not be Lord Tyrion's hero in a trial by combat. He's to marry Lollys Stokeworth." Pod said, almost carefully, as if not to offend.

Sae chuckled sadly, "Poor Bronn." She had met Lollys before, dreadful girl. Heavy set, sad eyes and dull wits. She will drive him mad.

"You should come with us." He looked up at her pleadingly.

"I can't Pod," the cries of the battle echoed through the rocks, "I have to go to him. I'm sorry. Find Sansa, give her my best and that I kept her sister safe, please." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good bye, Podrick Payne." She gave him a last smile and quickly scampered away from him, trying to find the Hound.

Sae ran, she could hear Brienne bellowing like a banshee. When Sae rounded the corner, only the beast of a woman stood near the edge of the cliff. "_Sandor_." She thought desperately, he had fallen. He was dead. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, but she bit her tongue and hid amongst the rocks until Brienne left.

Once she was out of sight, she crawled to the edge of the cliff and glanced over. Arya was down there, with the Hound. He could hear him mumbling faintly and her heart skipped a beat. She had to get down there, now. She ran as quickly as she could, trying to find a safe way down the steep rocky hills. It took her far longer than she would have liked but she made it, Arya was already gone.

He was still muttering '_kill me_' over and over under his breath, when Saebyl reached him. She knelt at his side, eyes wide and glassy, his wounds were bad. His right leg was severely broken, the bone stuck through the skin.

"Oh my poor hound, what have you done to yourself?" She said quietly, suppressed tears wavering her words.

"Moonbeam?" He tried to look at her but any movement seemed to cause him extreme pain. "Why are you here?"

"Shh, save your strength. I told you, I'm here to make it better. I'm going to help you." She smiled, a few tears escaped her eyes. With great effort he lifted his face to her face, where she held onto it.

"Don't bother with this old dog, put me down. I'm finished." He managed to croak out.

Tears now fell freely down her face, "Don't talk like that. I'm here, I'm going to fix you."

"You're not a Maester, sweet Moon." He let his hand drop, having been a great effort to hold it for any amount of time. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"I'm not a Maester, but I've seen them work and I never forget what I have been shown." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her pack off her back and set to work.

The first order of business was his leg, she needed to set that as quickly as possible. She remembered back at Casterly Rock, a young man had been badly beaten in a tavern fight turned sour. The Maester was quick to set his broken arm, she remember how he screamed when they snapped it back into place. Sae looked around, needing something to keep the bone in place after she pushed in back into its proper setting. She thanked the gods when she saw an old dead tree, she pulled two large branches off of it, they snapped off easily much to her relief.

She worked tirelessly to save Sandor, he had passed out after she pushed his bone back into its proper place. There was some god looking over her and giving her strength and courage to care for him. She stitched his leg back together, then noticed deep cuts on his hands, she cleaned and bandaged them. His face was a mess, she cleaned it as best she could, straightened his broken nose and cleaned off all the blood. He was nearly wrapped entirely in bandages when she was done, she was even forced to tear one of her skirts to make more.

It seemed as though some god out there still had plans for Sandor Clegane. His horse wandered to them with out Sae going to look for him. His packs were still full of food, they could survive. When Saebyl got up to stretch her legs, she found Sandor's missing his shoulder plate for his armour. She came back to his unconscious body and sat close to him.

"It looks like the gods want you alive, Dog." She chuckled as she spun the piece of metal in her hand. "I told you it wasn't your time." He didn't respond, but he was still breathing. That's all she needed.

She started a fire as the sun started to set. The tall rocks surrounding them provided good shelter but cast cold shadows in the early evening. She checked Sandor over again after the fire was built, contemplating if any of his wounds need to be cauterized.

"Sandor?" She breathed into his ear. "Sandor, I need to burn some of these wounds. It's the only way I can help you." She explained. His eyes fluttered but he never came fully around.

Sae knew she had to do it, but her hand hesitated. It felt like she was betraying him if she did this while he was unconscious but she knew had to or he would die. She placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry." She uttered and moved quickly to do what she needed to do. As soon as the flame touched his flesh, he awoke screaming. Sandor was unable to move but in his blind rage he grabbed a hold of her and shoved her as hard as he could. She toppled away from him, dropping her torch.

The action had completely taken her by surprise and as she rolled away from the thrashing dog, the flame caught the edge of her skirt. She put herself out quickly, checking herself for any burns but not finding any. She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't need to be injured on top of taking care of someone else. Crawling back to Sandor, who had settled back to his unconscious state, she checked the what she had done. Most of the wound was sealed and that was good enough for now.

Saebyl curled up next to him, the cold of the evening now setting in. A shiver ran up her spine, making her into a tighter ball in attempt to stay warm. The great black horse trotted over and sat near, providing additional warmth.

"Thanks, you filthy animal." She laughed, patting his muzzle. "I think he's going to be okay. I'm going to make him okay." She reassured out loud to the horse, though it was more for her own benefit. She pulled their blankets out from one of the saddle bags and prepared for an uneasy sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG 15 chapters! That's crazy, I've never been so committed to a story in my life! I'm so excited for the next part of the adventure, so I'm sorry if this progresses a little too quickly but I want to stay motivated.**

**Thanks to everyone who sent reviews! I love getting them! You guys are excellent!**

**Oh just so you know, I kind of made up a Lord and his hold for this part of the story just so I would have somewhere for Sandor and Sae to stay for a bit. He's not a part of Game of Thrones lore.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Please leave reviews, it's my life blood and motivation to continue, let me know what you like/don't like and I'll work on it! Offer suggestions, I'm always open. Sometimes the smallest things make me want to include an entire chapters (like the whole Bronn thing, that was a complete accident). Thanks!**

* * *

Sandor awoke in an unfamiliar place, he was surrounded by dark stone walls and could hear a fire place crackling in the corner of the room. He tried moving his neck to find the flames but an intense shooting pain radiated in his skull. If this was death, it was cruel of them to make him suffer the wounds that took him here. He could feel the searing pain in his leg from where he had badly broken it and vaguely recalled Sae trying to seal the wound. A loud sigh left his lips at the thought of her, at least they let him remember that irritating little lizard in the after life.

"Oh good you're awake." A voice whispered. Sandor cracked his eye fully open, this time prepared for the pain to follow. "Don't move, you're still in rough shape but you'll live."

"Live?" He croaked, his voice had not been used in a while and it hurt to speak.

"Sh, you're wife is sleeping. First time since she came here. We could barely get her out of the room to tend to you." The voice belonged to an elderly man. His hair was thin and grey, his beard matched, he faintly reminded Sandor of Maester Pycell but far more kind looking.

"Wife?" This time he actually made an effort to move to see her. She sat on a chair at the end of his bed, legs tucked underneath her, top half of her body on his bed balling his sheets to make a pillow. His head fell heavily back onto the bed, he couldn't believe she was still here.

"You owe her your life. Good little Maester, she is." The man chuckled. "She saved that leg. If she hadn't done what she had, you would have lost it or died."

Sandor did not respond to the old man, his brain was swimming. There's no way he could be alive, this was just another cruel joke by the gods. In the land of the living, she had taken her belongings the moment he went over that cliff and ran off with Arya, laughing the whole way. No woman in their right mind would ever do what she had done for him, no woman at all would have done that.

"I'll let you two be, excuse me." The man bowed out of the room, Maester's chain's softly jingling as he left.

The noise made Saebyl stir. The Hound watched carefully as her white blonde curls tumbled back into place as she lifted her head. Tired eyes greeted his, followed by a small smile.

"You're awake." She murmured, pushing the few tresses that had not found their place.

"So are you." He replied simply.

"More importantly, you're alive." A breathy laugh escaped her lips.

"Aye, I seem to be." He settled back into his pillows that kept him sitting nearly up right. "Death would probably be less painful."

"Probably, but I'm selfish." Sae pulled her chair to the head of the bed. She leaned into him, allowing him to catch her scent. She had bathed recently, not a surprise, but she smelled of delicate flowers. Carefully examining his face, which was black and blue from repeatedly being hit by a rock, she was satisfied and sat back down.

"Where are we, Moonbeam?" He asked, voice still dry and raspy, which made the blonde fill a goblet for him.

"We're in Lord Gildorn's home. He very kindly took us in." Sae explained handing the cup over. "Before you complain, it's just water. No wine, not yet." The look she got was sour, making her laugh, "Now stop and be grateful. They happened upon me while I left to find some more fire wood, I begged them to help and they lent a hand."

"What if they know out about the bounty." Sandor asked, reluctantly drinking the water.

"I used false names, you are Maikus Londs and I am your wife Lorli. Lord Gildorn cursed the Lannisters at least three times, in casual conversations, as we came here, so hopefully he won't figure it out."

"Maikus?" He raised an eyebrow, albeit painfully.

"Oh shut up, it was the best I could do. I was very distraught!" Her lip protruded in a pout which turned to a smirk. "Oh and you were a farmer but hill tribes burnt it down. We're lucky to be alive!"

"Very lucky." He chuckled, painfully shifting his broken ribs.

"This Lord is a dullard, though. He's fairly young and I believe he just inherited this place from his father who passed recently. I also think he was hoping you'd die on the way over here."

"Little cunt." He growled, Sae laughed and took the goblet from him.

"He didn't try anything, even though you were unconscious for three days. He was afraid of you even while you slept but Maester Jespare here is very kindly and has treated me well."

Sandor grunted in acknowledgement, "Thought he was Pycell at first, thought I was dead."

"That would be a terrifying first sight back to the world of the living." Sae chuckled.

"Would have been more convinced if it had been you." He raised his hand to her cheek, she smiled warmly at his touch. "Still not entirely sure."

"You're alive, Sandor Clegane, how many times will it take to convince you?" She took his hand and placed it back on the bed, knowing how much pain and effort it would take to make such an action. She placed a hand to his feverish head, looking for improvement over the last three days.

"I don't think you ever can. You are just a figment of my imagination, I died at Blackwater. Why else would you be here?" He still tried to wrap his broken and bruised fingers around her tiny hand. He only spoke these words out of fever and conviction that he had died.

"You silly dog, I've tangled with sell swords since I was first a woman, then I lay with a lion, one mangy mutt wouldn't scare me." Her laugh was soft and musical. "Besides, I always wanted a dog."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead. The action made him relax his entire body, he was calm, though not convinced he was alive. Even if he had died at King's Landing, this was a fairly decent afterlife. His eyelids became heavy and he drifted back into a deep slumber.

* * *

The days and weeks passed uneventfully, Sae cared for the new naive Lord's younger siblings to make some extra coin for their journey and Sandor stewed in his room, as his fever had dissipated it was replaced with annoyance and anger. The only thing keeping him from disemboweling cheery little Maester Jespare was Saebyl's company in the evening after she had put the children to bed.

"How was your walk today?" She asked as she brought in a plate of supper, knowing the Maester's diet for him was less than sub par. Sandor would always contribute his recovery to Saebyl entirely, the trained professional had little to nothing to do with his ability to walk again.

"Painful." He grunted, taking the plate as soon as she was in arms reach.

"But you're walking, that's all that matters. I remember when Ned Stark got that spear through the leg, hobbled around with a cane, it didn't become him." She took her place at the edge of his bed.

"Fucking Lannisters, should have never done that." He replied through a mouth full of food.

"No, and they should have also left his head on his shoulders."

"Fucking Joffrey."

"May he rot in all seven hells." Sae smirked. There was a comfortable silence between them, she had brought a book she had found in the library about the lands across the Narrow Sea. She took it upon herself to learn a few of their customs. It had been their tradition over the last month, Saebyl would leave in the morning, tend to the Gildorn children all day and return after dinner with a book, and a decent meal for the invalid.

"Don't know why you read that shit." Sandor said, finishing his last bite of his meal.

"Knowledge is power, my friend." Her amethyst eyes danced playfully over her book at him.

The Hound scoffed, "You sound like that weasel, Baelish."

"I was taught to play their games. You're lucky I'm a decent player or we'd be in a ditch somewhere and I'd be sawing off that leg." She replied, she put the book down and looked over his wounds. The bruising and swelling was finally starting to dissipate and the smaller fractures didn't pain him while he rested, they just waited for his strength to return to his leg.

"I am glad for that. I would have asked you to kill me before losing a limb. A man's no good if he can't fight." He said, picking his teeth.

Sae scowled at his manners, "You need to use that leg if you want to keep it. The muscles will die if it goes without use." She had been pestering him to try and get on his feet as quickly as possible.

He grunted indifferently, having heard the speech many times before. His best tactic was to change the subject, "I walked across the hall today, what did you do?"

"I was ill in the morning, as you know." He did know, he was woken quiet rudely by her reaching beside him. "So, I didn't feel like chasing those hellish children and offered to go to market. The fresh air did me good."

"Good, we don't need you sick on top of this," he gestured at his leg.

"No, one sour person is all we need. You're casting a shadow on this place, it's not the rains of winter, it's your piss poor attitude."

Sandor glared back at her, "I'm sorry if I'm not all fucking smiles and sunshine, moonbeam."

"You're lucky to be alive." She shot back.

"Like I haven't heard that every fucking day since I've woken up. That fucking Maester comes in here, all soft spoken and cheery, telling me of my miraculous fucking recovery, that I'm so goddamn lucky to be alive. How I'm so fucking lucky to have a wife like you." He laughed self deprecatingly. "Wanted to rip his head off, scream at him. Fucking idiot, it's so obvious you are not mine."

"Hey, don't start the self deprecating talk!" Sae frowned deeply, looking hurt.

"Maybe I'm not so lucky to be alive. I have a bounty over my head now and I can't even defend myself if they came for it. They'd take you back to Tywin Lannister." He barked angrily. "You're stuck with a wounded dog who can't even protect you."

The blonde rolled her eyes dramatically, "I am so done with your fucking pity parties. _'Oh the world is so cruel, so hard and against me. You don't understand, you can't understand.'_" She mocked, "Fuck you! I've had to be the fucking cheery one to keep us together this entire trip! I'm done! I can't-" Sae's stomach flipped and she clapped a hand to her mouth to suppress the nausea that was quickly overtaking her body. After a moment, she caught her breath and stood. "I'm sleeping else where tonight."

"Fine, I don't need your vomit in my bed." He snapped.

"Fuck you." She stormed out the door. The air in the hall helped her calm the queasy stomach and her angered mind. She had to find a new bed, she had been sharing Sandor's room under the guise of them being married, after the Maester had said it was alright but not before giving an awkward and uncomfortable talk about preforming marital acts. The bed was very large, however, and she easily curl up in a corner far from him as to not jostle or disturb his leg. His mood kept her from ever coming near preforming any such marital acts upon him.

She found a place with one of the serving girls who had been kind to her. She allowed Sae to cry and complain about Sandor until they fell asleep but her sleep was uneasy, filled with troublesome dreams about their journey to come.

* * *

Sae's illness only seemed to intensify as the weeks progressed. She had nearly uncontrollable nausea and vomiting. She tried to keep it to her self, not wanting to bother the Maester who always seemed to be checking on the Hound's progress. He had finally regained his strength and would come down to the halls for dinner and go out to the training yard. It truly had been miraculous how well his leg had mended, though still aching at the end of the day, he could move, meaning their departure would be just around the corner.

Which lead to the issue of Saebyl not talking to Sandor. She had returned to his chambers the night after their fight and laid down the ground rules. She was angry, she did not wish to talk to him until he was willing to apologize, which lead to another fight all together. Sae decided to stay in his chambers, not wanting anyone to think there was a conflict between the two of them, she would not have that arrogant little Lord Gildorn vying for her affections.

It was late in the evening, she was sitting in Sandor's chambers, effectively emptying her entire stomach contents out. She was worried, she never was sick, even when she was with child and was told that was a common ailment. A part of her was to scarred to seek treatment from the Maester, in case it was serious. She just wanted to leave this place and be free even just for a moment.

"You should talk to Maester Jespare," Sandor said, entering the room and seeing the poor woman retching on the floor.

"There's nothing he can do, it just has to pass." Sae lied, she didn't want to discus it any further. She sat up, and wiped her mouth, leaning against the cool stone wall.

Sandor sat on the bed in awkward silence, "I think we need to leave soon. There are new merchants and travellers coming into town with this poor weather, we could be recognized."

"You think you could do travel?" She asked curtly, looking up at him.

"Do you?" His tone didn't just inquire about her health but about this silent feud between the two of them that had yet to be resolved.

She frowned, "If you think you can walk and ride, then lets go. I hate being here, there's something about it that makes me uneasy." Her eyes glanced around the room as if the walls would cave in around them.

"Fine, collect your coin from what they owe you for taking care of the little shits, then we leave." He stated quickly, pulling off his boots painfully, leg sore from over use that day.

"Get a good nights rest, it may be the last we have for a long time." Sae stood and climbed into the other side of the bed, curling into a tight ball facing away from Sandor.

He looked down at her, contemplating apologizing to her to get her stop acting like such a brat. She hadn't looked at him kindly in over a month and he longed to see her smile again but his pride and stubbornness stopped him. He had done nothing wrong, she should have been more understanding of the pain he was in. A new resolve to be sour settled in and he got into bed as far from her as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel terrible! I haven't updated in SO long. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Anyways, this is a Sandor heavy chapter. I hope it isn't too out of character. Things from here on out will be all coming from my imagination. I have not read the books but have a general idea of what happens, but don't count on me sticking to that. I don't want to portray it wrong so I'm just going to take it another direction. **

**Anyways, please leave a review, it gives me the fuel I need to write the next chapter. PM me if you want to chat about it or anything really! I don't bite! Okay, that's enough, now enjoy!**

* * *

The evening was dark and cold when they finally gathered their belongings and coin owed before they started their journey to the nearest port to leave Westeros. Sae was thankful she decided to get some extra warm clothing, her wardrobe from King's Landing failed spectacularly in light of the changing weather. She had a new dress and thick stockings nearly a size bigger than she would wear, the three square meals a day in the castle made her pack on a few extra pounds.

It was an odd sensation, climbing back onto Sandor's horse. She had visited the creature almost every day at the castle, bringing him a treat from the kitchen, almost feeling bad about his neglect. She even convinced the Hound to see his steed, setting it as a goal to exercises his leg. In return, the horse allowed her to climb on his back without moving a muscle and he rode smoothly out of the small city.

"Do you think they'll notice we've gone?" Sae asked casually.

"Doubtful, that little shit Lord barely knew his own name. He won't miss us or his silver." He patted the silver pouch that hung on his belt. Sandor couldn't see the grin the little blonde wore in front of him.

The pair were glad turn their backs on the Gildorn castle. It possessed few pleasant memories and caused more aggravation then it was worth. The two youngest children that Saebyl cared for were complete and utter terrors. Kicking, screaming, biting and running away were just a few of their many wonderful qualities. It made Sae question ever having children in the future.

Besides that one query, all conversations were kept to a minimum and only about their immediate travel plans. They went hours without talking and even when words were uttered, they were brief and to the point. Neither wanted to be the first to address their argument and would be damned if they were going to apologize for it. So meals were eaten in silence and bedrolls were on either side of the fire, even though Sae shook violently through the night between her random bouts of vomiting and the winter chill the invaded the air.

* * *

They were close to a port, they had been following a river for days. The air took on a salty quality and they had to be reaching their final destination in Westeros either that day or the next. They made camp hopefully for the last time here, Sandor's leg was screaming in agony and Sae's head felt like it was swimming.

"Fish again?" She whinged, they had been eating fish nearly every day since they encountered the river. Apparently, the Hound held a secret talent for skewering fish on the end of his sword.

"Aye, fish again, we're riding by a fucking river. You want boar, hunt it yourself." He spat in return. Her frown turned into a watery pout, it was aggravating, the girl never cried or whined so much this entire journey.

"Fine, just try to get all the little bones out this time." She retorted, curling closer to the fire she had just made.

The sun was setting as the fish cooked on the open flame, the smell getting better as the flesh was seared. Only the rushing river and the crackling of the fire could be heard, the pair still had nothing to say to each other but the tension was nearly suffocating.

"Full moon." Sandor said, trying to make conversation that was sorely missed. Sae was just about the open her mouth when that wave of nausea, which seemed to strike its hardest in the evenings, rushed over her. She rushed to the nearest brush away from camp, not wanting to smell it. She had made that mistake before, and the smell only set her off again.

She crouched several feet away from the shadowy figure of the Hound and hurled until she was reduced to laying in the fetal position. Suddenly, her problem dawned on her, she glanced up to the moon and did some math in her head of the past few months. The thought made her hurl again.

Saebyl stood when she finally felt her strength come back to her. Opening her mouth to call out to Sandor, she was silenced by a hand snaking around her and muffling the sound. She struggled, trying to bite and kick her way out, but the arms around her were too strong. She thrashed so fiercely that she her locket slipped from around her neck, the locket that had just been repaired at Castle Gildorn by their subpar blacksmith.

Desperately trying to reach for it, she was carried off away from Sandor. In her mind, she screamed his name, hoping he would feel her pleas but the distant shadow didn't move. The man dragged her further and further away, struggling fiercely against the small thrashing dragon but he was finally successful. Sae couldn't even see their campfire anymore and ceased thrashing, there was no use. Her captor threw her into a wagon with a cage where three other girls sat, tears running down their faces.

Sae shook silently, though no tears came to her eyes, just quiet reservation. '_He will find me, he will save me._' was the only thought that went though her mind. It was the only thing that kept her sane.

* * *

It had been too long, she usually returned to his side as quickly as possible. An uneasy feeling sunk in the pit of his stomach, maybe that mysterious malady finally got the best of her. Sandor stood from the fire and stalked in the direction he had last heard her. Behind the rock, he had seen the woman clutching it for dear life as she was ill.

He peered around it, the puddle of sick lay stinking on the ground but no petite blonde to accompany it. He was thankful the moon was bright tonight, gave him an edge in tracking her. A glint of light caught his eye and examining the ground he found her locket. The one she never took off or let be out of her sight. Close to it were deep ruts in the ground, like there had been a struggle.

Fear gripped Sandor, "Moonbeam?" He called out, to no one. "Saebyl?" He cried louder in a panic. "Fuck, it all." He grabbed the locket and pocketed it safely. Turning quickly, he ran to his horse and leaping onto its back in an effortless move and tore down the path he thought his little dragon had been taken.

He rode hard for a few miles, until he spotted a carriage in the distance, it was parked near a dock were a small boat waited. The wagon seemed to be some sort of cage, there were at least four people inside. Sandor had not been spotted and slowed to a trot.

The carriage was stopped and at least four men rustled around in the darkness, talking low, gesturing to the people in the cage. The Hound dismounted from his steed, tying him to a low hanging branch. As best he could he kept to the shadows, injured leg moaning in pain at the low stance he took.

A silvery gleam caught his eye, those wild curls of Sae's were like a beacon in the night to him. He got in closer, surprised that the low lives that stole these girls hadn't noticed him. He wasn't exactly stealthy and agile in his current state.

"Moonbeam." He breathed to her, hoping she'd hear.

"Sandor!" Even in the night, the moon illuminated her smile. "You found me."

"Of course I did, they don't call me the Hound for nothing. You're not out of here yet though." Taking another head count of the men. He could only see four pacing around, preparing the boat, which would have been nothing before he fell off that damned cliff. It also wouldn't have been a problem if that little blonde bitch hadn't managed to worm her way into his cold heart, he could of just walked away from it all. Instead, he was crouched in a bush, with a gimp leg, wondering if his swing still packed the same punch it had three months ago.

"Hurry, I think they intend to sell us as slaves. They don't speak the common tongue, but why else would they be capturing women here." Sae said quickly, panic in her voice. "Sandor, I have to tell you something."

"Not now, it can-"

"Oi!" One of the men heard her speak and came over jabbering fiercely obviously indicating not to speak. That's when Sandor decided to make his move, it was now or never.

He plunged his great sword straight through the man's back and out his chest. The foreigner gasped and tried to speak until his heart stopped, his corpse was unceremoniously dropped on the ground. The other three were alerted by the noise and came running up.

One went straight for the cages and gathered the girls by the chain that linked them all together and hauled them to the boat, the other two came at Sandor full force. One was a poor swordsman and his head went flying towards the direction of the river in a matter of moments into the battle. The other seemed to be competent with his blade. Months ago, he would have proved to be of little challenge to the youngest Clegane brother but now his movements were rusty and stiff, he wasn't as quick as he wanted to be and his leg was simply dead weight.

They clashed swords for far longer then he would have liked, he was beginning to tire, an unfamiliar feeling. After a great swing, he was facing the river, the last man was now in the small boat with all the captive women and even from this distance, even in the dark and what was happening around him, he felt her eyes on him. Those intensely, fearsome amethyst eyes burning into him. She had seen this before, and it hadn't ended so well the last time. She would not be shipped off to slavery with the last image of Westeros being him dying to this man.

"Fucking foreign cunt." He bellowed as he gave his finally death blow. The other man had tired faster then Sandor and was leaving wide open gaps between strikes. He did what he hadn't done to Berric Dondarion and cleaved the man in two, mildly impressing himself.

After realizing that he had finished the last man, he ran head long down to the shore to try and catch the boat but it was too late. The slimy little bastard had miraculously managed to push off and start paddling towards the larger ship in the distance. Sandor stood at the edge of the dock sadly, and watched as his little dragon was hauled off to some strange and exotic land without him.

He stood at the dock until he couldn't distinguished them on the water any more. Feeling more lost and hopeless then he had ever felt in his life, he turned away and walked back to the corpses. He searched them, looking for any letters, marks or sigils that would give him a clue who they could be and where he could find Saebyl.

They definitely were not from here. One was a Braavosi, that was simple, the other possibly from Lys but the third was left undetermined because he could not find the decapitated head in the darkness. Finally he dug around in the caged wagon and found some coin in a leather pouch. They were not silver stags or gold dragons, strange coins with odd symbols stamped into them. Also in the bag, a letter, a bill of sale it looked like, it was hard to tell and wasn't in the common tongue.

Sandor left to fetch his horse, and hitched him beside the other that was still attached to the wagon. He then pulled off the jury-rigged cage on the back, to appear less suspicious. Now he had something to barter with, a perfectly good horse and carriage to sell for safe passage and information about the clues he had procured from Saebyl's captors.

He had been exhausted when they had first stopped for the night, ready for another frosty evening with an even more frigid companion, but now the urge to move, to get answers and reclaim what was his took over. He scoffed at himself, he had no claim on that Targaryen bastard, none at all. She beds him once and he becomes a love sick puppy like all those foppish men of court. Fuck no, she was just another woman, just another person who saw him as scary intimidating face to keep them safe.

But she didn't find him intimidating, she had always just marched up to him, looking him in the eye and demanded to be heard. Even the first time she came to court on the arm of Tywin Lannister, she smiled at him and curtsied low. He remembered distinctly, she had been wearing a tantalizingly low cut dress, black for she was still in mourning for her unborn son. He stood beside that brat prince while they greeted the great lion in the proper courtly fashion and she had smiled at him.

She had smiled, not because she had been laughing at a cruel joke someone had said about his appearance, because she saw him just as any other person standing in that room. Even when they did make jokes, she always had an even more amusing anecdote to draw attention away from his marred visage. Not that he hadn't been used to the torment, he didn't hear it anymore, like water off a duck's back.

He had to find her, regardless of his feelings or their past, no one deserved to be sold into slavery. With that, he snapped the reigns and set off back on the trail he believed that the slavers had come from.

* * *

Sandor didn't actually remember sleeping but he was sure he must have. Four days he travelled tirelessly trying to find answers. Slowly but surely, he was lead in the right direction, only having to break a couple of fingers and threaten manhoods to gather the information.

They had been slavers, looking for girls from Westeros. Daughters and young wives had gone missing from their remote homes when they tended fields by themselves. Saebyl must have seemed like easy pickings, wanting to throw the man who told him out the window. Lys is where he needed to go next, or so rumour had him believe. It had seemed to be the general consensus among all his interviewees, that across the Narrow Sea and to Lys, famous for its prostitutes, was where he will find his little dragon.

At least a fortnight had passed since she had been captured but he had finally made it to a harbour. Selling the horse and cart he had taken from the slavers for a pretty penny and what Saebyl had managed to collect at that twat Lord Gildorn's keep, he had plenty to get passage for himself and his steed.

The salty captain gave Sandor a apprehensive look, he had not cared for himself besides eating and drinking. His beard was long and tangled, his hair was matted from the winds and the rain. He certainly fit the bill for a man needing a new start.

He was escorted to his chamber, not realizing that the few coins he placed in the captain's hand would warrant him a private cabin. He didn't complain, that was until they started sailing. He knew there was a reason he stayed on land, the constant swaying motion of the ship did very little for his stomach and sense of uneasiness. He thanked what ever fucking god there was that gave his stomach the ability to hold its own without being sick off the side of the ship.

He was uncomfortable, the entire crew of tiny svelte seamen avoided his gaze and danced around him carrying on their duties. They even avoided his horse, as if he would trample them if they gave the wrong look. Sandor swore he saw one crewmen skitter away when the beast snorted too loudly.

"Fucking beast, girl's going to be so pleased I brought you." He said to his only companion left as he brushed out his mane. The horse had never been so well cared for in his life. Sandor hated the ocean, and tried to keep his deck visits to a minimum, so he visited his steed. It killed the time between meals and sleep but he did appreciate the peace.

For the first time he could remember, he was alone. Not looking out for anyone. No Lannister's, Barathon's or their brat children, then there was wolf pup that yapped and nipped at his ankles and there was Saebyl. Though, she did not need that much guardianship, her quick wit and sharp tongue seemed to be able to help her in most situations, until swords were drawn, that's when he would have to step in. The entire feeling of not protecting someone was oddly unsettling, like he had forgotten something.

When he was in battle, his mind was focused on not being killed. In service of Joffrey, the little twat never shut his mouth long enough for him to ever have his thoughts occupy him and more recently, with Sae and Arya, the bickering was enough to last him a lifetime. But it was good, his own thoughts were dark and unwelcome. He missed having Sae's nattering voice in his ear, pressed close against his ear, where she would nip and bite playfully, saying awful things that would make the women in King's Landing blush.

Sandor swatted away this thoughts that came to his head. He didn't know which were worse, the ones where he tried replaying that one drunken night or the ones where he travels all this way only to find her corpse or worse, with another man. Wine solved this problem, it dulled everything and typically only help with the elaborate fantasy he had in his mind.

After grooming his horse, he would grab a bottle of wine from the kitchens, giving the cook a menacing look if he tried to say something. Then returning to his chambers, he's quickly finish it and wait for dinner, where he would request another bottle. The stuff they had on board was swill but it got the job done better than most and he kept his pleasant stupor going for the entirety of the voyage, just staying out of everyone's way.

Sandor internally leapt for joy when the captain finally said they would be arriving in port the next day if the weather continued to stay as good as it had been. Fifteen miserable days on the ship, they could have been hellish if the weather had been bad but it was smooth sailing from the moment they left until now. It was the first time, possibly in forever, that everything went well. Though the effects of what these Lyseni called wine, kept him impassive to that fact.

Solid ground had been sorely missed, both Sandor and his horse's knees trembled awkwardly after the effects of spending a fortnight on a ship. Not even noticing the wild sights and sounds that surrounded him, he focused on not tripping over his own feet as he walked off the dock.

Moving in towards the bustling city that the ship had docked he looked for matching symbols on the signs handing outside store's entrances, to the ones he had found on the piece of paper he thought to be a bill of sale. Nothing was familiar, his dark foreboding armour was a stark contrast to the loose light clothing that the people surrounding him wore. He received open stares and even some cat calls from the prostitutes that spoke common tongue. It was so painfully obvious that he was not from here and was just waiting to be jumped in the streets. He scowled harder, and tried to look as tall and intimidating to ward off potential thieves or pickpockets.

Eventually, Sandor tried inns, and questioning the owners like he had back home. Inquisitions didn't get him far, many didn't speak the same language or very broken versions of it. His frustrations mounted quickly, he had come so far only to be stopped as something so stupid as not knowing the proper language. He just wanted to go into the streets and scream her name until she poked her head out of a window.

Finally, the fourth inn, which was more a glorified brothel, he had some luck. The swarthy owner seemed to have a firm grasp on the common tongue, claiming to cater to many Westerosi. Sandor didn't give two shits who this man cavorted with, unless it was his curly haired blonde.

"A young woman, I'm looking for her. She was taken from me." He growled at the proprietor.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, your daughter?" The stranger had a tendency to twirl the end of his elaborate moustache.

"No, not daughter, just a woman." He honestly had no clue what to call her. "She's small, wild curly hair, silvery, with violet eyes." The description didn't do her justice but he had never been so delicate with words. "I found this paper on the men who took her."

The parchment was handed over to the highly manicured inn owner. His brow furrowed deeply, "I think I may know where she is or at least where she was. This symbol belongs to a man named Malar Brenos. He is not far from here but I must warn you. He is not a man to be trifled with."

"I can handle the fucker." Sandor growled, he wanted to cut this man's head clean from his shoulders.

"I don't doubt you can, friend. It's his body guards he keeps with him. Malar is a wealthy man, has many lands here and in the free cities and understands that with wealth comes a certain danger to ones wellbeing. You should scout the area to see if he even has your little pet."

Sandor felt the undeniable urge to reach across and grab this man by the mass of curled hair on top of his head, "What's it to you if I storm up there and slaughter him and his guards?"

"Malar owns half this city and doesn't have any sons to give it too. No one can expand any of their business without his say so, with him gone, we could by up his holdings and return this city back into the diplomatic society it used to be. I want him gone." The man explained.

Sandor mulled it over, "If I help you, and she's not there, you will help me find her. No matter how long or how far we go, we find her." He stated.

"That sounds like a fair enough deal. I am Varanos Belizae." Varanos thrust his hand out, to which Sandor accepted.

"Sandor Clegane. How soon do we move?" Varanos just simply grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

**A new chapter! I'm on a roll. I really have the urge to write, so much is coming up! All the new favourites and follows were pretty inspiring!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Please send me reviews and PMs, it inspires me to write! If you want more I need more reviews! Thanks!**

**PS Enjoy the reunion**

* * *

Sandor spent his days doing a peripheral search of Malar's property, hoping to catch a glimpse at Sae. Many women flitted around the property, all slaves it seemed, the only men were the stoic guards at the front gates. After an hour of pacing and searching, he'd return to Varanos' establishment.

"Did you see her today, friend?" He asked in his heavy accent, peering up from a ledger.

"No but he's got a lot of fucking girls in there. Hardly ever see the same one twice." He groused, pouring himself a cup of wine.

"He does like variety, likes to offer his guests what ever they please." Varanos said off handedly.

Sandor's hand wrapped suddenly around his throat and lifted him off his chair, "Say that again." He growled.

"I just mean," He gasped desperately, "He e-entertains many p-powerful citizens." Sandor lowered him back on his chair but kept the menacing glare. "It is not a brothel per say, he doesn't take any old customers. They entertain people that will give him something in return, political powers, lands, blackmail. Your pretty little blond may not be to their liking and word has that he has not had guests in a while."

"You better hope that she is untouched." The Hound replied darkly.

"Or what? You'll kill him? I want him dead, remember?" Varanos rubbed his neck.

"I could kill you, or let it slip you're having him killed." He polished off his goblet of wine to take that edge off that he always got when he stalked around Malar's compound.

"That won't get you far, besides, I think we're ready to strike. Convinced enough people here that we can take over. So you're going to go in, foreigner from Westeros, with many holdings. You're looking to sell them and move here." The man tented his fingers and a smirk played on his lips as he recounted the plan.

"What if he's seen me stalking around his place, his guards have, some of his girls."

"You were hesitant, after all this is a major life change for you." Sandor grunted in understanding. "Meanwhile, I will try to pay off his guards, if that doesn't work, we will dispose of them."

"And if she's not there?"

"My promise still stands, I will do everything in my power to find that girl. She must be truly fascinating for all this trouble." Varanos raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off and let's get going." Sandor replied with impatience, pacing the desk.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Tonight, we clean you up. No one is going to believe you have any sort of wealth back home looking like that." The Lyseni man laughed.

It was very true that he had not taken care of himself, his beard was scraggily and dirty, a nice compliment to his hair. His armour was in poor shape even after being repaired at Gildorn keep but the blacksmith was a complete pillock.

"Fine, but I need one thing done in return." He bartered.

"In return for making you bathe?" Varanos laughed again.

Sandor ignored the comments, "This chain needs to be replaced. I want it similar to the one it has now, or just fix this damn one but its been broken twice now, I don't know if there's much use in salvaging it." He withdrew Sae's locket that he hand kept on him at all times and delicately placed it in Varanos' hand. He examined it carefully and his eyes grew wide.

"A Lannister lion?" He asked inquisitively.

"Can you fix it or not?" He snapped back, not wanting a big ordeal out of it.

"I'll have it finish by the time we get you clean." The man clutched it to his heart and bowed his head in a solemn promise. Satisfied, Sandor turned his back and stalked off to his room.

It took over an hour in the tub to scrub himself clean, at least clean to the point that he knew Saebyl would appreciate. He would have been done in twenty minutes if he had his way. Then it was on to the hair and beard, another hour of pulling, cutting and even one comb that broke cleanly in half in the barbers hand. After all that, he had to dress, clean foreign looking clothes had been laid out.

"The fuck are these?" Sandor complained picking up the soft leather tunic.

"Clothes, we didn't think you'd enjoy the silks, so light armour-" Varanos tried explaining.

"Light armour? This isn't fucking armour! This is the shit we give to the young squires, we don't even make it past the size of a twelve year old boy." He threw the light tunic away from his bed. "Get me my armour."

"It's being repaired. The blacksmith told me that where ever you had it serviced before did a complete mess of a job on it." The Lyseni man twirled his moustache absentmindedly, Sandor found it increasingly more irritating as the days progressed.

"How long does it fucking take!" He roared, throwing the supple leather boots at the wall.

"He repaired the necklace, I was under the impression that was first priority!" The necklace was presented as a token of peace. The Hound snatched away and examined it thoroughly. The chain looked new and the locket seemed to have been cleaned and polished. "Or was I mistaken?" His voice was so annoyingly arrogant but he was right, "We are leaving within the hour." And with that Varanos took his leave.

Sandor lay back in bed, thumb running over the engraved lion. He was so close now, she had to be there. He always ridiculed those men that believed in fate and the gods but something deep inside him told him that Saebyl Waters was safe and she was trapped within those high guarded gates. The thought still didn't help him sleep any easier, only after a bottle of wine did he finally drift off.

In the morning he dressed, changing his ratty old shirt and pants for the new ones that had been laid out for him. The red shirt was light and breathable, far more comfortable then the ones he had been used to back home. Their material was far more refined and luxurious. He had to cross the room sheepishly to retrieve the leather tunic and boots. Sitting on the bed and pulling on the new shoes, he audibly sighed, his old ones had been so over used that could hardly be considered footwear anymore. He hated to admit it, but he felt better then he had since he arrived and looked better too.

"Ah, there he is, the brawn behind this operation." Varanos said in a mock cheery tone as Sandor came down the stairs. "Our Lyseni clothes are finally good enough for him."

"One more word and I'll hang you from the rafters by your tongue." He hissed.

"I'm sure the girl is desperately missing your warm and cuddly personality." The other mocked. Sandor just stalked out the front door with two other sell swords at his side. He knew the plan well, he went over it every night in his head. He couldn't screw it up, he had to get her back.

They approached the front gates of Malar Brenos' estate, a guard barked at them in a foreign language. One of Varanos' whores who could speak seven different languages had accompanied them as a translator.

"He wishes to know who approaches the Great Master Malar's home." She said in her accented voice, staring at the ground.

"Tell him it is Sandor Clegane of House Clegane from across the Narrow Sea and I have business to discuss with him." He barked loudly hoping that the man would be able to hear him from inside his massive home. The translator quickly relayed the message and the guard paced quickly into the building, arriving in mere moments with a tall slender man. He was not unpleasant looking, nor intimidating, in fact he appeared to be blind. His eyes moved in all directions but to the direction he was actually heading to.

"Ah, Sandor Clegane is it? My master wishes you accompany him in his study. Your men and your weapons will have to wait out here, my apologies." The waif like man said airily. He bowed low and slowly, displaying the top of his tattooed bald head, as Sandor unhooked his sword from his belt, gesturing for the other men to wait. "Follow me." He followed closely, surprised at how confidently the man could move for not being able to see.

The house was unusually quiet, even though he knew many woman were hidden behind the walls. Periodically, one would encounter them in the hall but only duck quickly into another room. It was all very unnerving.

"Here we are, please, enjoy your stay." The blind man turned quickly on his heels, not allowing him say anything in return. Quickly, in his mind, Sandor ran over the plan, remembering all the details, how to act and exactly what to say. Holding his breath, he turned the knob on the door handle and entered the study.

It was a luxurious room, heavily scented with incense, draped in silks and laden with cushions. Red, gold and purple were the primary colours surrounding him and the large mahogany desk, which sat Malar.

He was an older man, past middle age but not so far as to be elderly. He appeared to be in good health and able bodied. Grey thin hair wisped across the top of his head, combed over from one ear to the other. His small calculating eyes were glued to the door, even before Sandor had walked through it and took in every detail. He had been waiting, waiting with his skeletal fingers clenched under his chin and pondering. The unnerving chill that assaulted Sandor as he came through the door nearly made him miss her.

There, in the corner of the room, head bowed down, not daring to look up at who had entered the room, Saebyl looked different. Maybe it was the billowy periwinkle dress she wore, made up of silks and shear fabrics that hid her frame but left her arms bare. Sandor noticed the bruises almost as soon as he laid eyes on her, all up her arm they danced. Like she hand been forcefully grabbed. He wanted to see her face, wanted to tell her it was finally alright but her eyes stayed too the ground.

"You like her?" Malar asked, in a snake like slithering tone. A smirk tugged at the corner of his thin mouth.

"Always liked blondes." Sandor replied gruffly, trying to stay calm. He saw her hesitate in the corner of the room, she knew he had come back.

"I've got plenty to choose from, that one is just for show." The awful grin pulled further across his face. "Now what can I do for you, Sandor Clegane?"

"I want you to leave town." He said simply, sitting down on the other side of the desk.

"A bold request. Why would I do such a thing?" The villain sneered, it was everything not to ram the sword through his throat now. He knew he had to stall him while Varanos' men eliminated any guards that may be in the building.

"Because I like this town, I want to live here, drink here, fuck here and I'm told that you're the man that owes this city."

"I do own many properties, far and wide but I do not own this city."

"You own what's important. Now, I have land across the sea, I don't suppose you'd be wiling to trade this house for those lands?" Malar leaned back in his chair in contemplation.

"You know her." He finally said.

"Who?"

"My Saebyl." Sandor felt his blood boil hearing her name out of this cretin's lips. "Is he the one, child?" Sae still didn't look up but nodded her head.

"What are you talking about?" His temper was quickly rising.

"The one who put her in the state she is in." Malar's voice was calm but mocking. Sandor's clueless looks only amused him further. "Come here, sweet child."

Eyes still fixed to the floor, she moved silently to his side, the dress swaying in odd patterns across her body. He stared at her, his mind was racing. The plan was shot, it was not supposed to go like this. He had never been good with words, and was cursing Varanos for making him do this.

"Show him, show him what he left." This man was a living snake and the hidden blade in his boot begging to be let out. "Show him what he abandoned and what is now mine."

Saebyl visibly hesitated, trembling but slowly she turned sideways, pressing the loose billowing fabric over a distended belly, tears ran down her cheeks. She had been pregnant. Sandor's heart nearly fell through the floor and something inside him snapped. He leapt over the desk at the vile man and grabbed him by the neck, all sensible thought gone. Just as he did that, he heard a bird call from outside the window.

"You fucking cunt, you stole her from me. I'll gut you." Pressing him against the wall and squeezed until his eyes started to bulge.

"You kill me and this entire city will be against you." He gasped.

"You fucking STOLE her from me, right from under my fucking nose and you torment me. You knew I was here, you fucking knew. You knew she was-"Sandor couldn't bring himself to say the word. He jostled the man back and forth, bashing him against the stone wall. He felt like his teeth would snap under how hard he had them clenched. "The city will rejoice when I slit your throat. You don't own them anymore, you fucked with the wrong dog."

"Varanos." Malar could only manage to gasp out before being rendered unconscious. Sandor threw him to the floor, turning to Saebyl but was interrupted by Varanos himself bursting through the door.

"You got him! Praise the Lord. I am surprise he wasn't more heavily guarded in here." Varanos skipped over, breezing past Sae without a second glance and leaning over the unconscious body, blood dripping off his clothes. He snapped his fingers and the two sell swords that had accompanied Sandor to the gates dragged Malar out of the room. There was an awkward silence and both Saebyl and Sandor stared at one another. Varanos twirled his moustache contentedly until finally noting the tension in the room, tip toed out.

Neither knew what to say, they just stood and stared, "Is it really you?" Saebyl finally breathed, tears streaking her face. Her voice shook the Hound to life, she was no longer a mirage, or a brilliant little figure in his imagination.

"Aye, Moon Beam, it's me." He replied awkwardly. She took two steps towards him, closing their gap. He could not help himself, he extended a hand to touch her arm but she flinched.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"What did he do to you?" He pulled back his hand an inch and hovered it over her skin, as if he were caressing her.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. I just want to know you're real." Her hands reached up to cup his face. Her thumb dragged along all the scars on his face, "it is you." She whispered.

He tried to step forward to close the gap between them, but her protruding stomach stood between them. A tentative hand reached down to touch it, looking into her eyes. "Mine?" He said rather simply. He would later curse himself for being such a simpleton but it was the only word he could muster.

A laughed suffocated by a sob escaped Sae, "Yes, yours. Of course yours." She pulled him down to her lips. "Only you." Tugging him to the desk and sitting herself upon it, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

For some unknown stupid reason, logic and sensible thought decided to return to Sandor in this moment. Perhaps it was her enlarged midsection pressing against him that triggered some deep primal need to protect. "Come lets go. You need to get out of here."

"I need you. We need you." She tried to steal him away from his rational thought again in the ways his poor imagination had not even tried to dream up with yet.

"No, not here. Some where safe." He had to physically take three steps away from her or all grasps on reality would have been gone.

Sae paused, looking hurt. "You're mad." She adjusted her skirts to regain some semblance of being demure.

"Of course I'm fucking mad. Look where you are! A fucking brothel! While your-"Again the word could not escape his lips.

"Pregnant! I'm pregnant! Is that so hard for you? It's not like I fucking wanted this to happen!" The fiery blond found her old passion and fury. "I didn't ask to be kidnapped and I certainly didn't expect this!" She pointed to her stomach. "Oh by the way the midwife believes it to be twins, so congratulations!" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Twins? And what the fuck is a midwife" Sandor asked incredulously.

"They've got it right here, women help women give birth. They actually know what's happening, not tottering old men who have never experienced anything like it in their fucking life." Sae scoffed, storming around the room. "And why they fuck would you care, you don't care!"

"If I didn't fucking care, why would I come all the way across the Narrow Sea after all this time. I would have taken the silver and got drunker than I ever had before." He bellowed right back at her.

They glared at each other from across the room, before a small smirk played on Saebyl's lips. "You fucking arse." She purred before two long strides and he closed the gap between them.

"Malar, he never-" Sandor asked as he watched her pull her dress back over her head. Sae looked over her shoulder at him.

"Not that. He did have wandering hands, but he never... He didn't to any of the girls. I was lucky." She gave a small laugh and brushed her hands over her stomach. "You kept me safe by giving me these children. I was exempt from being with anyone."

"How do you know it's two." He asked, pulling his leather tunic back into place.

"The midwife, she's very experienced. Because I nearly could tell her the precise moment, she thought I was too large for how far I am." She looked down, continually running her hands over her bump. "Plus, it's different this time. I can feel them. Both of them."

There was a long awkward silence, finally broken by Sandor groaning defeatedly. "Look, I'm fucking sorry." Sae merely raised her eyebrows, looking surprised. "Back home, I'm sorry for screaming at you. You didn't deserve that." He didn't make eye contact with her. He stared everywhere but at her.

"I didn't deserve that." She smirked.

He stood up and offered his hand to her, "Don't push your luck, Moonbeam."

"But that's what I do." She laughed, grabbing his hand and awkwardly hauling herself off the pillow laden floor. Sighing loudly and pressing a hand to the small of her back, she stretched causing her new stomach to jut out even more.

Sandor couldn't help but stare. He had had such a clear image of her when she was been taken, he thought about her every day. This, he did not expect in the least, none of his fantasies made her appear like this. It had just been that one drunken night and just look at her.

He did not realize that her, _situation, _would have altered her appearance so much. Her face was not nearly as harsh and drawn as it had been on their low reserves of food and copious amounts of hiking during their travels. It was far more rounded than he had ever seen it, her cheeks were pink and flushed. Her entire body and even her demeanour seemed softer. It didn't take much convincing that this new plump version of his little spitfire suited her. Suited her very well.

"I have something for you." He had nearly forgotten about it. He withdrew the locket from a pocket.

"You found it." Sae's eyes swam with tears she pressed her lips too it. "Thank you." She breathed, looking up at him.

"I had the chain replaced. The shit at Gildorn didn't know a hammer from his cock. This shouldn't break on you ever again." Her trembling fingers made it difficult to operate the small latch so Sandor moved to help her put it back to it's rightful place around her neck. There was another uncomfortable silence between them. "We should leave this place, go back to Varanos. He'll be wanting to meet you."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Sae managed to reply with a smile, tucking her around in his and allowed her self to be escorted out of this terrible building.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been so long! I'm so sorry. I got sick, then as I was getting better, I got this horrible allergic reaction that knocked me flat out for two solid days. I couldn't bare to look at a computer screen. I feel so awful for leaving it for so long!**

**I hope you can forgive me! I see lots of new followers but not a lot of reviews, so if you wouldn't mind leaving a couple words it really helps me get motivated to do the next chapter.  
I honestly have never written this much before in my life. I'm very proud and I'm very afraid that I'll loose steam! I don't want to! Send me a review or even a private message! I'm always willing to chat!**

**I found some writing prompts the other day. I was thinking about doing some, if people would be interested. Let me know, they'd only be little short one offs.**

**Okay on with the show.**

* * *

"So this is the beautiful creature that has my friend all twitter-pated." Varanos said exuberantly after being introduced to Saebyl. He spun her in a circle like a dancer would, "She is more beautiful than I could have ever envisioned. I would have conquered cities for you, my dear."

Sae laughed openly, "He is a charmer, a charmer I would not trust further than I could throw." Sandor grinned, glad that her wit had not escaped her in her months of imprisonment.

"This one hardly needs taking care of! So fiery!" The man from Lys kissed the top of her hand, "Take her to your room. I'm sure she is exhausted, looking that alluring even with child must be taxing." He bowed dramatically.

Sandor wrapped his arm around Sae's and guided her up to his room far from the commotion of Varanos' busy brothel. She took a seat on the edge of his bed, looking up at him with her large violet eyes. He closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, taking her in. It still didn't seem possible that he had her back.

"I brought your things." He gestured awkwardly to the corner of the room were he had thrown all the baggage from the horse.

"My sword!" She exclaimed looking troubled. "They took it."

"A Valyrian dagger would have fetched a high price. It's probably long gone." The tone was harsher then he intended.

"No, I switched them." She crossed the room to the bag and dug through it. She pulled out the intricate sheath that housed the weapon Bronn had given her. "I wanted the one you gave me by my side." She pulled the beautiful weapon from his home and examined it. "This is not the one I want." Sae looked to him pointedly.

"Aye, maybe not, but it is a better blade. Life and death is not a time for sentimentality, Moonbeam." Three long strides took him across the room and back onto his bed. "You should rest."

"Fuck rest, we need to leave." Sae whirled around, a sudden wildness in her eye. "I can't stay in this city any longer."

"Where do you expect to go?" Sandor fell back onto the bed, he was tired. The sudden realization that he had not slept properly since she had been taken, finally washed over him.

"Away, to Meereen, to see the Mother of Dragons." She stated, standing over him at the foot of the bed.

"Who the fuck is the Mother of Dragons?" He pressed his palms to his eyes, exasperated and exhausted.

"And the other girls, where are they? What does Varanos intend to do with them?" Ignoring his question. Ferocity growing quickly in her voice, she turned and made her way to the door, shouting out for their host.

Sandor was too late to reach the door before her and now was chasing her through the halls, "Come back, I'm sure he's going to let them be whores like they were before."

She shook her head vigorously in frustration and didn't stop her marching, "That's not good enough. I know those girls, I will not let them be whores and slaves." Finally throwing open a door.

Varanos had all ten women and the two young men that had been slaves and prostitutes in Malar's home. They all stood silent like they had been taught to do, staring at the floor waiting to be chosen. He looked up in surprise when Saebyl burst through the doors.

"What are you going to do with them?" She instantly assaulted him with the question.

"What do you mean, my dear?" He looked up from the ledger he had in his arms.

"These people are not your slaves." She stomped her foot in frustration.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I guess they are not, they are Malar's slaves until he is dead." He chuckled to himself.

"Let them go." Sae now stood between the Lyseni man and the prostitutes. Sandor merely waited in the door until things started to go sour.

"Let them go? Go where? They are whores, they don't know anything else." He laughed, twirling his moustache.

"They do too, Ashai here knows fourteen languages. Daeyla can mend any piece of clothing seamlessly. Tesno he can sing more beautifully than anyone I've ever heard. Don't tell me that whoring themselves is all they know, because you don't know them." She exhaled heavily and rubbed her hand over her midsection. "Let them at least choose."

"Choose? A life here, with good meals, steady work and a fair owner that is known for treating his slaves better than anyone else in this city? Or to go out into the world, alone and wandering? No food, no shelter, no coin. Fine, I will let them choose." Varanos smirked, leaning back against his desk arrogantly.

"No, not alone, they can come with me to Meereen." She held her head up high, very proudly.

"Moonbeam, don't do this. I'm not taking fucking slaves with us." Sandor hissed to her.

Sae flared her nostrils, "They are not slaves, they would come as our friends." She turned to the group. "Will any of you accompany me to Meereen as free citizens?" The girl called Ashai turned and conveyed the message in a language that the rest all understood. She then stepped forward.

"I will accompany you, Little Mother." Sae smiled widely at the woman. The other women had taken to calling her, in all their various tongues, 'Little Mother' as they had not had a woman with child in Malar's establishment.

"I too."Another older woman, stepped from the crowd.

"I am so glad to hear it." Sae took her hands to bring her to their side. This woman had been her midwife, and was a recent purchase of Malar's after Saebyl came into his company. Four more came forward, including the young man called Tesno.

"You can keep the five old women, people don't often want them but the boy, he I will miss. They often fetch high prices." Varanos lamented. "I guess I should also pay you, Clegane. You did provide me a service." He pulled a large sack of coins and placed them in Sandor's hand. "There's a wagon in the stable, you can hitch your horse too. You're little dove should not be on her feet too long, in her condition, and Meereen is a long walk." He said in a semi threatening tone.

"I want Malar dead." Sandor growled at the host.

"And he will be, but you are leaving now, such a shame you won't see his execution. It is going to be spectacular." He snapped his fingers and the guards immediately advanced on them.

"Fuck you, you're no better than him." The Hound physically spat at his feet.

Varanos simply laughed, twirling his moustache, "Of course I'm better, I'm not the one in shackles or being thrown out of a city. We'll see you in another life, my friend."

"You better hope not." He turned and pushed Sae away, trying to leave before his temper got the better of him. The group left the establishment in silence, and headed to the stables. Sandor's great black horse stood proudly beside a wagon full of everything they could need on their journey.

Sae let out a laugh, "You brought him." Quickly she approached the beast, who bowed his head as if asking for an embrace. She gladly reciprocated, pressing her forehead to his. "I didn't think I'd see you again, you great oaf."

"I think he missed you. He knew something bad had happened when you were taken." Sandor explained as he got the horse ready to be hitched to the wagon. The beast would not move, instead stared fixedly at her belly. "Move, you half wit." He bellowed at the horse, annoyed enough with Varanos, he didn't need his horse acting like a twat.

"Oh you silly creature. I just carry children, look." The little mother smoothed her dress over the bump to show the horse, who seemed satisfied and moved freely for his master.

"Animals can sense pregnancy. They often know before we do, grow more protective." The midwife said, coming to Sae's side.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sandor barked at her. The woman appeared to be middle aged, her brown hair had mostly been consumed by a dark grey. Her shockingly blue eyes seemed to hold infinite amounts of wisdom beneath their surface.

"I am Faelin, master. Midwife for the little mother." She bowed her head deeply.

"Sandor, please, she is good to me and our children." Sae put her hand on his arm and looked up at him. He pulled away like her touch was fire. He did not like the sound of 'our children', it was ominous to him for some strange reason. "All these people are good, they know the lands and speak the languages, we need them."

"It's food out of our mouths." He grumbled in reply.

She smirked, "Out of Varanos' mouth actually." Within the folds of billowing cloth of her dress, she withdrew a very sizable coin purse.

"You're becoming quite the sneak thief." He almost laughed, but his annoyance was stronger. He kept quiet and worked on the horse. The young boy approached him and began to help with the straps. "I'm not going to fucking pay you."

The skinny, swarthy young man just stared up at him in confusion. He uttered something in a foreign language, then in tried in the common tongue, "You, Master. I help." He pointed to himself then Sandor to try and get his point across.

"You should let him help, he was rather good with Malar's horse." The woman called Ashai stated.

"My horse is not like that cunt's horse." He growled, glancing over his shoulder at Sae who was with the other women. Ashai smiled at him, quickly telling Tesno to latch the other side of the wagon.

"She is very lovely." She said, in an airy tone, which reminded him of Varys making him instantly untrusting of the woman. "She is very strong willed, got her into trouble a few times."

"Don't I fucking know." He grouched.

The woman let out a silky laugh, "You are lucky to have even held her for a day. I am envious of you." Sandor looked at the woman suspiciously. A pair of dark brown eyes stared back under heavy brows. She had inky black hair, hidden by an orange scarf wrapped around her head. She was tall and boney, her face intense and angular. "Many men wanted her you know, even in her condition."

Sandor suddenly became aware that his jaw hurt from clenching it so tightly together and that he had stopped tying knots and was instead strangling the rope around his knuckles. He freed his hands and grabbed a handful of the translator's covered hair.

"Listen to me, don't you ever fucking talk about what happened to her in there to me. I don't need to hear it from a whore like you." He snarled.

She merely smirked, "As you wish, master." With the Sandor threw her away from himself, forcefully enough to make her stumble but not enough to make a scene.

Within the hour they were out of the city, taking a small ferry boat to the mainland. From there it would be a three week trek to Meereen. At least, Sandor would make it a three week trip to Meereen, he had no intentions of being on foreign roads for longer then he needed to be. Especially since he carried such precious cargo this time around. He and Saebyl sat in front of the wagon while the others took turns sitting in the back of the cart.

"Are you alright?" Sandor finally asked awkwardly once they were firmly settled on the path to their destination.

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked tired but smiled despite herself. "Just like it used to be."

"We didn't have a cart."

"We did for a very short time, the one with the lousy wheel and the donkey, you and Arya beat the owner unconscious." Sae recalled.

He could help the bark of laughter, "Right, thought yourself an excellent pig farmer's wife." He mocked.

"Instead I settle for a pig." She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed you, honestly I did. Even with all the bullshit you put me through."

"That I put you through? You-" He started, but caught himself and sighed. "I missed you too."

"I don't want you getting sentimental on me, you didn't start writing poems and songs about me while we were separated, did you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Moonbeam." He didn't write poems or epic songs, but he had thought about her, it was impossible not to. Saebyl plagued his mind even more now that she sat beside him. There was so many questions that he needed answers too.

"You cut your hair." She mentioned it casually, sitting back up and touching the freshly trimmed ends that danced around his jawline. "Let your beard grow too."

"I didn't exactly take care of myself when you were gone." The Hound confessed, fixedly looking ahead.

"Ha! I knew I was a good influence on you. My insistence on bathing wasn't for naught." The blonde laughed triumphantly.

He rolled his eyes, "Varanos' doing, insisted on me cleaning up before going into Malar's. They hacked off what wasn't salvageable."

"It looks good." Sae said quietly. The silence overcame them once again and they sat peacefully together, listening to the sounds of the horse's hooves against the ground, the pull of the wagon and the gentle chatter from their other companions.

They travelled a great distance in the first day, the people that had been to Meereen had been impressed by their progress. They stop to set up camp, pitching the two small canvas tents that barely fit two people and building a fire. Everyone bustled around except for Saebyl, who was told to sit and rest when ever she tried to help.

"I'm not an invalid! I can help! Let me help cook or something!" She said angrily, blowing a stray curl out of her face.

"Lottsi is doing the food, she is a marvellous cook, you rest." Faeling, the midwife said as she hovered around Sae, pressing her hands against her stomach. "Tell the little mother she must rest." She asked Sandor, who had been taking his time with the horse to watch over what this foreign woman did to his little dragon.

"Moonbeam," He started.

"Fine! I'll just sit here. Tell me when dinner's done, but I'm helping clean up after, I don't care what you say." She yapped, the older woman just laughed and left to help with the food.

"She's right, you need to rest." He said, finishing with the horse and helping her off the cart.

"So do you, you look exhausted. Come, lets go to the tent." She wrapped her tiny hand in his and with surprising force, pulled him to the canvas hut. "Sit! You are no good to me half dead from exhaustion." The Hound allowed himself to be pushed onto the tiny cot that occupied most of the tent. "Wait here, I'll get dinner." Sae bustled out of the tent for a few minutes and returned with some bowls of stew.

"What is this?" He didn't recognize anything in the bowl.

"It's food." She replied, tucking in.

"What kind of food?" Testing the consistency of the contents within, he was decidedly suspicious.

"Good food, now eat." He opened his mouth to argue more but was stopped, "I don't want to hear it, just eat. You'll feel better." She was right, he hated that she was right.

What ever was in his bowl was good. Nothing like he had ever had in King's Landing and he ate some pretty damned good meals in the service of the Lannisters. The filling bowl of stew set in a deep wariness in his bones. Though sorely missing his nightly bottle of wine, the pillow on the cot was far more enticing. He was barely conscious enough to register the little blonde curl up beside him on the intimate little cot. All he could muster was to wrap an arm around her, burying his nose into her intoxicatingly floral smelling hair and drifting off to sleep.

In the morning he was awoken by soft singing. Cracking on eye open just enough to see Saebyl sitting at the edge of the bed, brushing out her wild curls. She hummed softly to her stomach, a look of complete serenity on her face. A sense of familiarity came over Sandor at the sound of the song. It took him a while to figure where he heard it before.

"My mother used to sing that song when I was very young." He croaked, voice still heavy with sleep.

Sae gasped, alarmed that she had woken him up. "So did mine." She looked off in the other direction, unwilling to reveal the sadness in her eyes. "You never talk about her."

"She's dead, what else do you need to know." He replied bluntly.

"I know nothing about you as a child or your family." She didn't bring herself to look over at him, fearing his reaction.

"There's nothing to know. Fucking lunatic brother killed them all and there was nothing I could do." The quite rage in his voice made Saw turn to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"No worries, everyone knows, or at least they think they know. No one was ever brave enough to ask. I'm just a dog, people doing ask where their pets came from, just as long as they do their job."

"You're not, don't talk-" Sae put a hand on his leg but was interrupted.

"You were singing. I've never heard you sing before." He was done talking about himself and his crazed brother. He never wanted to talk about that beast and would be glad if he got the chance to cut him down in battle.

"I've sang to you before." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood in their tent.

"Hummed, never sang. I'm not completely out of touch to the world of music and poetry that I don't know the difference between humming and singing." The Hound sat up on the side of the bed, reaching for his boots.

Sae glanced back down to her midsection, "I guess I haven't sang since the last time. I sang all the time before that."

Sandor didn't know what to say, the whole situation made him uncomfortable. He just dressed in silence, pulling on the light armour that he had taken to wearing in this unforgivable heat. The growing mass under Saebyl's dress just couldn't be his children, there was no way. The gods had to be unusually cruel to have done that to him. He didn't want it and yet it was everything he could have imagined, all together. He had just gotten his prize back, only to find that he would have to share her with not one but two children. He both loathed the idea and loved it.

That was if she survived. Surviving childbirth when it was just a single pregnancy and in a castle with the best Maesters, it was a risky situation. No matter two, in a foreign land, were they had no connections, safe havens or medicine. Sandor got his little dragon back, only to have her taken from him in a few months again. Only this time her destination would be some where impossible to get her back from.

"Sandor?" Sae finally uttered to break the silence.

"Come, let get moving." He replied stalking out of the tent.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ooooo A new chapter! You're getting spoiled. I started a new job so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write. I'll only continue if people express interest. I want to finish it but sometimes its hard to be motivated, so please send your reviews or PM me. I'm open for ideas or anything, I'm constantly inspired by things.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The sun in Essos seemed infinitely hotter than back in Westeros. Midday and sweat would run freely down backs and drip off of foreheads. Saebyl seemed to be suffering the worse, she was constantly short of breath and was so nauseous she could barely turn her head without wanting to vomit or collapse. Only in the evenings, when the sun finally disappeared from the sky, she recovered and regained strength.

"How much longer to Meereen?" She moaned, laying on the quickly cooling dessert ground.

"Four days, I believe. Three if it cools down and you do not need as much care." Faelin responded, checking her over as she did every evening. Sae winced when she felt one of the babes move violently within her. "Oh my, that was a big kick." The midwife smiled.

"The biggest yet. I have felt them for a while, but not as strong as that." She grinned, strong movements meant strong children, which meant that they would survive this voyage and birth.

"Master, do you wish to feel?" The greying woman asked in her gentle mothering tone. The look she received was positively hostile.

"Sandor?" Sae sat up and glared at the back of his head while he focused on his meal. "Look at me!"

"What do you want?" He barked back.

"What do you think?" She sat up on her knees, looking ready to strike, heat rising in her face. "Come here and talk to me."

"Fuck off." He stood, throwing the remainder of his food into the side of the wagon and stalking off from the light of the campfire. Aeya and Pryam, two sisters from Braavos that had joined them on their journey, jumped up and immediately started scrubbing the mess.

Sae jumped to her feet as best she could and tore off after him, "What in Seven Hells is your problem?" She bellowed, they were far from the camp so that the rest wouldn't hear the details of the fight but they would hear the shouting.

"What do you think the fucking problem is?" He growled right back.

"You tell me! Tell me exactly what you're thinking in this moment." She stood firmly behind him, waiting for an expected answer.

"This, all of this. The whole fucking situation is the problem." Sandor finally stopped.

"It's been rough but we're getting there. We're so close." The little mother took a few steps closer to the snarling dog. "It'll be alright once we get to Meereen."

"No it fucking won't." He shook his head forlornly.

"Don't say that. You don't know." A delicate hand touched him on the arm. When he didn't recoil, she snaked it around, pulling herself against him.

"We've done this before, Moonbeam. Everything was going to be alright when we left King's Landing, then those fuckers with the Lord of Light or what ever shit got us." He started.

"Yeah but we didn't have a plan then."

"We got the wolf child, going to give her back to her King brother and mother. Look how good that turned out for everyone. Then we tried her crazed aunt, dead as well. Try to get us to Essos, I get beaten by a women and left for dead."

"You got better, I saved you." She clutched his arm more tightly now.

"I got better, then you got taken. Taken by some filthy whore monger. Who knows what he did to you."

"I told you, he didn't touch me in any sort of sexual way." She bit her lip and looked up at him sadly.

"But he beat you." He replied simply, the silence was all too telling. "Now we sit just a few days from Meereen and it's all sounding too familiar to me."

"Sandor, please." Her voice wavered. "It will be alright this time."

"How? How will it be al-fucking-right?" He looked down at her glassy twinkling eyes.

"Because, I have to believe it will, for my children." With that he pulled his arm forcefully away from her and moved away. The word was like a bolt of lightning to him. "Sandor, stop! You can't hide from it, these are your children and I need you!" She shouted again at the back of his head.

"How do I know that?" He hollered, spinning back around to her.

"How could you even say that?! You know there has been no other man! I have spent over a year with you, there's no conceivable way it could be anyone but you! These are your children Sandor Clegane, you're going to have to realize that!" Sae thought that her lungs might just give out from screaming and slightly thankful that she had not started crying yet.

Sandor just stood and stared at her, not moving a muscle. All the same thoughts that he had had when she crawled into his lap six months before, then when she was taken and finally when he found her like she was, they all flooded back and hit him hard. It had rendered him immobile.

Sae stared back, there was something so tragic and confused in his eyes, "Say something." She finally whispered, moving closer to him. "Please."

"You don't deserve this." He finally muttered.

"What do I deserve?" She had to fight the tears now.

"Not this, you need so much better. More than any fucking dog could give you." He looked lost and tired. Sae gave him a sad smile, though lost to him in the darkness of night.

"I was supposed to have Casterly Rock, remember?" She finally stood mere inches away from him, she could feel the heat of his body but they did not touch. He pointedly looked in another direction, not wanting to see pain in her face. "Was Casterly Rock what I deserved?"

"No." He replied lamely.

"Then I was moved to King's Landing to have a glamourous life there in the Queen's entourage. Did I deserve that?" He repeated his answer. "Then a handmaiden to the sweetest child in Westeros, did I deserve that?" His eyes darted down to hers, her look was almost smug, if not for the soft tracks of tears rolling down her face. "Don't tell me what I deserve. I am a bastard child with nothing, I'm lucky to be in the company of a man with a name as famous as yours."

"Infamous." He corrected.

"Regardless, I do as I please now. No one choses my destiny for me anymore, I do and I chose you. Apparently, destiny agrees." She placed her hand over her midsection. Taking his large hand in hers she placed it to the spot where one of the babes furiously thrashed within her. "Now tell me that's not Clegane strength there."

"Could be the ferocity of a dragon." Sae let out a laugh that cracked through the lump of tears in her throat. Her hands travelled their way up to his face, running the pads of his fingers over his scars, it caused a shiver down his spine.

"Come, let me show you the ferocity of a dragon."

They were so close now, maybe a days journey until Meereen. The voyage was considerably better, it seemed to have cooled off during the days and Saebyl and Sandor's mended relationship seemed to make the travel less hostile with all the unsaid words. Except at night, when they retired to their tent, they made the rest of the company highly uncomfortable even for a group of former prostitutes.

Faelin sat at the front of the wagon with Sae, after Sandor had got off to stretch his stiffening leg. The two had become close companions, not only because Sae had entrusted her with the health and safety of herself and her unborn children but also because of her sweet mothering nature. She never admitted it aloud, or even really to herself but she was missing her own mother.

Back when she was at Casterly Rock, Maebyl had been teaching her daughter all the finer things in raising a child. She had prepared her for what to expect during each passing month of her pregnancy and finally how birth would be. They may have had a rocky relationship but she was still her mother and she sorely wished she could be here or even just to let her know that she is safe.

"You are doing rather well." Faelin commented, beaming over to her friend.

"I feel well, for the most part. My back does ache and my feet are twice the size they were but I feel good." She grinned.

"It helps that father is in a better mood." The older woman said cheekily, trying to contain a grin.

"It may help the situation." She let loose a laugh. "We should stop here. I want to look at these stalls." They had been passing through a rather large merchant camp. It was the last place they'd be able to gather some supplies before finally reaching Meereen. She hopped off the cart, not before letting Sandor know that she wanted to explore. He took the opportunity to pull his horse to a watering trough and catch a nap. The rest of the group parted, some following the Hound's lead and curling up in the back of the wagon, others looking for a decent meal.

Ashai followed with Sae, letting Faelin look for any medicinal supplies she could need. She explained all the foreign objects the little mother would pick up and stare in awe at. Bringing her to the food vendors and getting her to try all sorts of exotic treats. The people around her seemed to part for her and stared openly, muttering things in strange tongues.

"Ashai?" Sae finally asked, leaning into the woman.

"Yes, little mother?" She raised a dark eyebrow and wiped the corners of her mouth from the tiny roasted bird on a skewer they had been eating.

"Why are they all staring and calling me 'Mhysa'." She stared at the people, licking the bits of sauce off her fingertips.

"I don't know, I know that it means 'mother' but why they stare, you are surely not the first pregnant woman they have seen." She replied, "Perhaps it is because you are so swollen that they think you a toad." Ashai laughed. The woman had a strange sense of humour though Sae found her delightfully refreshing, she didn't coddle her like everyone else in their group.

"Oh shut up, I free you and this is the thanks I get. I should put you back in chains!" The blonde retorted, laughing as well, playfully nudging her with her hip.

"Come, mother of toads, let us get you more food." The swarthy woman hooked her boney arm with Saebyl's and continued down the stalls. As they walked, they received samples of foods and offers of gifts, she thought it all very strange.

"Khaleesi?" A male voice rang out, Sae didn't know what it meant but felt like it was directed at her. She turned too look for the owner of the voice. A tall man, dressed in garb from Essos though clearly not a native of these lands, stood before her. His face was lined and tanned from the sun but mouth hung ajar in her presence.

"Excuse me?" She asked tentatively, raising an eyebrow to this stranger. "Who are you?"

"Apologies, my Lady. My eyes are playing tricks on me but you bare an uncanny resemblance to the Mother of Dragons." His face fell when he realized that he had the wrong woman.

"You are not from these lands, ser?" She asked, unhooking her arm from Ashai and approaching the stranger.

"No, my lady, I am from Westeros." He bowed his head, revealing his diminishing sandy blond hairline.

"Oh thank the Seven! It has been too long since I've met someone from Westeros. I'm entirely over my head here." She laughed, almost flirtatiously. "What is your name and where are you from, good ser?"

"I am Jorah Mormont of Bear Island, my Lady." He replied, though his eyes flicked between her silvery blonde hair and her amethyst eyes. "And I would ask you your name, kind lady if its not too prudent of me."

Sae laughed again, "I am Saebyl Waters, of no where but I hope to change that. You wouldn't know if Daenerys Targaryen is actually in Meereen?" She asked hopefully. Jorah looked taken aback and glanced down the path to the city.

"Yes, she is there. She takes residence in the largest pyramid, though it would not be easy to see her." He looked almost sad when he said this.

"I think she would see me."

"What makes you so certain?"

"I have the blood of the dragon. I want to show her, maybe she can grant me some safety I am sorely going to need in the next few months." Sae replied indicating to her stomach.

"You bare a striking resemblance, there is no doubt." His fists were clenched tightly by his sides.

"You know her? You could take me!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm sorry, my Lady." He bowed his head again in apology.

"Oh, well, at least I know she's there. I will get an audience with her, I will wait night and day on her front step. Thank you, Jorah Mormont." She touched his arm and smiled.

Just as Sae was about to turn and go to Ashai, Jorah spoke up, "Mention that you've seen me, in Meereen. It should get you an audience faster."

"Oh thank you! Is there anything I can do for you in return?" Sae said, taking his hand and clutching it in hers.

He hesitated on the spot, "It may sound strange."

"Anything, please."

"If I could just have a lock of your hair." He asked almost timidly.

She raised an eyebrow, "That is strange." She replied.

"It is the same colour as the Mother of Dragon's." He explained further. "We did not get a proper parting, and I am missing her."

"Oh," Sae uttered, feeling sorry for the man. She withdrew her Valyrian dagger and cut a wild curl from her mass of hair. "I hope that will do."

"It certainly will, you are too kind, my Lady." Jorah bowed once more, overly courteous and kissing the top of her hand. He turned away but was instantly knocked flat on his back by a large heavy fist.

"The fuck you doing?" Sandor growled at the man on the ground. Jorah was seeing stars, not at all expecting to be hit in a public market.

"Sandor!" Sae shriek, running to him and pushing him away.

"Why in the name of the Seven are you giving him your hair. What kind of witchcraft fuckery is he going to do to you." He yelled loudly, looking wild.

"Sandor Clegane?" Jorah sat up holding his head.

"How that fuck-" He took a moment to look at the man, "Jorah Mormont?"

"Yes, now that we all know each other-" The little blonde tried fruitlessly shoving him away.

"Why the fuck are you taking my woman's hair?" Sandor pushed against Sae to try and get his hands around Jorah's throat, though she felt a small swell of pride and happiness at his possessiveness.

"Apologies, Clegane. I did not know." Jorah stood, stepping back and touching the side of his head that had made contact with the Hound's fist. There wasn't any blood, for that he was thankful. "I should congratulate you, you have a lovely bride."

"Save it, slaver." He spat at his feet.

The other man gritted his teeth and tried taking a calming breath, "I should leave you, I have business to attend to. It was an honour to meet you Lady Saebyl, I hope Queen Daenerys is kind to you, your child and," his eyes flicked to the irritated Hound, "your husband."

Something snapped in Sandor, maybe it was the condescending way Jorah looked at him but he lunged for the throat. A string of profanities pouring out of his mouth as he tried to land blows with his fists. People screamed and parted for the brawling duo, neither reached for their swords, thankfully. They didn't need to kill each other, they needed to humiliate the other and beating each other bloody seemed to be the solution.

"Stop! Stop right now!" Sae ran between them when they had separated a safe enough distance. She stood strong glaring at the pair. "This is ridiculous." She looked from one man to the other, blood was pouring down their faces. "Ser Jorah, I do apologize, but I think it would be best if you left right now. I will give the Queen your best when I see her, now go."

"I am sorry, my Lady but-" He tried to interject.

"I said go, Ser." She repeated firmly. He looked shocked, maybe even heartbroken but he turned silently and stalked off, leaving the merchant town. "And you-oh." A jolt of pain shot through her body, causing her to sink to her knees.

"Moonbeam," Sandor rushed to her side. He wiped the blood from his face so he could properly see her. "What is it?"

"I don't know, Ashai." Sae called to her companion who had taken refuge in the crowd. She came running immediately, "Get Faelin, please and hurry."

"I'm taking you back to our wagon." He scooped he up effortlessly, nodding for Ashai to go and find the midwife. He started to push through the flabbergasted crowd.

"Promise me you won't fight with anyone on the way back." She said through clenched teeth as another shock of pain hit. She bit her lip hard, trying not to let herself cry, she hated how much she cried as of late. "I can't lose them, Sandor." She uttered.

"You're not losing anything today, Moonbeam." He replied as he unblinkingly stared ahead.

When they got back to the cart, Tesno, the young man, instantly knew something was amiss. He grabbed water and rushed to Sae's side, concern knitted across his brow. He pushed the bottle to her lips insistently.

"Drink. Good." He said in his broken tongue.

"Thank you, Tesno." She smiled and took the bottle. "The pain is subsiding."

"Midwife should still look." Sandor responded, nodding his head to Ashai and Faelin pushing through the crowds to return.

The midwife instantly shoo'd everyone out of the way and started her check. It was far more intimate than he had expected, especially in public. She asked a series of questions and had her drink more water. Once she was done she came to the rest of the worried group.

"She is fine, for now. I would like to get to Meereen to find a place that she can rest until she gives birth. Two children is very hard on the body and she's been through so much, it's a miracle she's made it this far. We need to move, now." She explained calmly.

"Then get all your fucking things together and let's go. We will be there before dawn." Sandor moved to get the horse ready for travel once again. The rest was ready in a matter of minutes and they were back on the road.

"Riding through the night?" Sae asked him, when he took his seat beside her.

"We're getting you to Meereen by morning and hopefully to that Queen by midday. You need a place to stay, the best place and nothing else will do." She laughed softly at his response, leaning in an kissing his scarred cheek.


End file.
